


Anti's Fall

by Yoonkookass



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama & Romance, Embarrassed Jeon Jungkook, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Jeon Jungkook Is a Tease, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, Sarcasm, Secret Identity, Secrets, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonkookass/pseuds/Yoonkookass
Summary: It was all planned- she'll live with them, get the dirt on them out and RUIN them.What wasn't planned- she'd fall for him.ORWhere Krystal Park is determined to bring BTS down for many things happening in her life but ends up falling for one of the members.





	1. If they leave you, kick their ass!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! <3

“You know, you are missing out on a lot”, Haneul, my one and probably the only friend whisper shouted, “and I’ll make you regret it one day.” 

It had been six months since I have known her and her obsession with these boybands keeps increasing. The number of times she has tried to make me listen to them is far more than the number of times I’ve sworn in my life. And just so you know, I swear a lot. 

“And I’ll keep it in mind to not make a lunatic friend ever again.” I whisper shouted back.

“You know you love me.” She whispered back for the last time as she sunk further down into her desk and continued watching the shitty boy band music video she was obsessed with.

So let me introduce myself first. I’m Krystal Park from US California and I've recently moved to Seoul because my parents thought it was funny to send your only daughter to another country alone at the age of 21 without any friends to complete her managing courses ha-ha. I’m kidding. I've been a loner since childhood and a tragedy in my already tragic life made me distant myself from the very few humans I had contact with including my parents. They thought the reason behind my friendless and loner self were the kids in our school. I let them believe it and hence, here I am, in Seoul, completing my courses in this university with this lunatic named Haneul. I have been in Seoul for one year six months now and as I don’t really have any social life, I'm able to complete my courses in next two weeks. Haneul though isn’t as lucky as I am and would have to attend the lectures for a month more.

“You know I'm really jealous of you right now.” Haneul said as we walked out of the gates of university.

“Whaa! That’s a first for me.” I retorted holding back the urge to roll my eyes. 

“I'm being serious here bitch! You won’t be here after a week. Who am I supposed to sit with and talk with? I’d be such a loner.” She pouted. 

“Of course you’d be a loner” I rolled my eyes “as if you ever really paid attention to me. You should be happy now that you can give your undivided attention to your muscle pigs.” 

“You know what krys? You're going to fall for them one day too. And I'm gonna tattoo that date on my ass.” “Sure! Keep dreaming” I plastered a fake smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a long day. As the last days of university were approaching, the lectures kept getting longer and boring. I was tired and nothing works better than a cup of cheesy ramen on a tiring day to cheer your mood. I boiled the water for ramen and was emptying the ingredients into the cup when my phone buzzed.  
Now there were only three people who would call me at this time or probably anytime. Mom, dad or Haneul OR A POLICE OFFICER IF MY HATE FOR HUMANS HAD GONE TOO FAR AND I HAVE ‘UNINTENTIONALLY’ MURDERED SOMEONE. Let’s hope that’s not the case. I grabbed my phone from the night stand and let out a breath of relief realizing it was just mom and not any officer trying to kill me for killing someone. Answering the phone and adjusting it between my right ear and shoulder, I went back to making ramen as I spoke to mom. 

“What’s up bro?” I poured boiled water into the cup and mixed the contents.

“When will you ever behave like a girl Krystal?” I heard the irritation in her voice but then, she was always irritated by my doings.

“When you grow a tooth on your head, maybe?” I said as I added cheese slice on the top and waited patiently for it to get ready. 

“God! Why are you like this kid?” I could hear her roll her eyes but she continued anyway, “never mind with you and your antics, I have a serious reason for calling you at this hour of the day.” 

“What, are you cheating on dad mom? I knew you needed a sugar daddy and had a daddy kink but never knew this bad.” 

“Would you mind shutting up for a second Krystal? I'm really not in the mood right now.” The tone in her voice made me stop in my tracks and listen to her. She had never been this annoyed before. 

“Okay so please listen to me carefully and try not to overreact or get mad at the moment alright?”

“Mom you are scaring me! Tell me what’s wrong?” 

“So the thing is...well...you know...umm...” 

“MOM! SPEAK UP ALREADY!” I was panicking at this point.

“youcan’tcomebacktocaliforniathisyear” she blurted out too fast for me to understand. 

“WHAT?” “We are really sorry baby” 

“Wait mom what are you sorry for? You spoke too fast for me to understand. I have a two digit IQ remembers?” 

“Ugh!” mom was pissed now, “listen up carefully you brat! I’d repeat this only once and if you can’t shut up for like 5 minutes I'm disowning you.” 

“Alright mommy! You have my attention.” I said suddenly losing my appetite. 

“So suddenly things have turned out extremely bad for your dad’s business and we are planning to sell the house. We will probably live in a rented 1 bedroom house for the time being till everything gets back to normal. So as you can see, we can’t afford a two bedroom house at the moment to rent and so won’t have a room for you. We figured as you already have a place to stay in Seoul for now, you won’t mind staying there for a year or two more.” She finished and I had gulped twice trying to get everything through my thick head. 

“...” 

“Honey we are really sorry! I know how excited you have been to return here next week and we miss you too but the situations right now are not good and we can’t let you experience this baby. Please try to understand. You'd be safer and happier in Seoul for now. Plea-“ 

“Mom I am capable of earning now. I can maybe work and help you guys there? Let me just come back home! You are not making any sense with this decision.” I choked back my tears afraid to cry for the first time in years.

Now that I realize, I miss them so much. No matter how cold hearted I pretend to be, how cool I seem on outside but I really miss mom and dad. I miss their embrace, their hug, their touch, their talks, their smiles so much it was making me cry and this conversation definitely wasn’t helping.

“We are your parents Krystal. We know what’s good for you and what’s not.” 

“You know what mom? Just forget it. I'm happy here and more than glad to hear this news. I don’t even wanna return to the place where my parents doubt my capability and think I’d be a pain in ass rather than a help. Have a good time. Don’t call me for the time being please.” 

“Krys-“I hung the phone up and threw the cooked ramen in the sink.

I didn’t want to cry. I had successfully held back my emotions and tears for years. Last time I cried was two years back and that's that. I decided to call Haneul over for the night to get my mind off of this stuff. The ache stinging at the back of my head, which I was too busy to notice until now, was now growing unbearable. I popped a pill and called her. 

She picked up on third ring. “I HAVE NEITHER GIVEN YOUR NUMBER TO ANY CREEPY GUY NOR HAVE I FORCED SOMEONE TO INVITE YOU TO ANY PARTY I SWEAR” was the first thing she yelled 

“Jesus woman! Calm down. That's not why I’m calling you.” 

“You never call me at this hour so I assumed that might be the case. Anyway, what's up?”

“Come over”

“What? Now?” she paused. “Okay, I will. But why?” 

“Because.” ‘Because I need someone right now and you are the only person I have.’ I wanted to say but she didn’t need to know this.

“It’s impossible to get things out of you so I'm not gonna pry. I’ll be there in fifteen.” 

“Alright ill prepare some food for you if you need’’ she deserved it for sticking with me for so long and that is the least I could do. 

“You are the best friend anyone could ever get!” 

“What can I say, I'm just amazing” 

“Keep flattering yourself.” I ended the call and again prepared some ramen for her, mourning over the one I just wasted as emotions took over me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haneul showed up at my place after exactly 20 minutes. I was glad for once but I'm questioning my decision right now. Ever since she tried to get things out of me and failed, she had been trying her best to cheer me up by showing me the funny videos of 20 year old men acting cute. And by cute, I mean toddler cute, which they obviously weren’t. 

“You know them, the members of BTS, are so kind and cute and the best human beings I've ever seen in my entire life. This guy here, Jungkook, he was 17 when-” she started, her eyes still on the screen and pointing at some bunny guy. 

“Do you ever think how blind you are?" I cut her off, "I mean sure everyone can have different opinions and I totally respect that but like, do you ever give it a thought? There’s no one all sweet and sugary with no dirt on them.”. 

“I don’t know what you're trying to imply here and I don’t wanna know” she said as she went back to focusing on the screen. 

“Haneul it's so clear to understand! You claim these guys do all the good deeds and treat everyone with respect but there’s always a bad side to everyone.”

“Yeah well, I have a bad side too and so do you. What's wrong there? They just choose not to show that side.” 

“NO HANEUL. They have created this image in everyone’s mind that they can’t do anything wrong ever.” 

“You’re just jealous you don’t even listen to their music.” At this point, I gave up on trying getting the facts through her thick head. 

“Why am I friends with you again?” 

“Because you love me.” 

“You’ll realize how wrong you are someday-about the last statement and about them being perfect beings.” 

“Krys” Haneul popped her head up and turned her gaze from the laptop screen to my face. 

“Hmm?” 

“why do you always get so annoyed when I try to show you some good music or songs or any of this boy band stuff?” she furrowed her brows, “now that I think of it, I've never really saw you listening to any music. Like, you don’t even own earphones or headphones. You don’t have spotify on your phone and you don’t even use iTunes. How did I not notice it for so long?” she said now getting up from her sleeping position and a shocked expression on her face.

She was right. I had kept myself away from any kind of music for almost 3 years now and haven’t had anyone blare in my ears too. The reason too hard and personal to share even with my family. 

“Because.” She doesn’t need to know any of this. No one did. 

“I'm not having this attitude this time krys! I want to know why is this the way it is?” her voice dropped to a low and serious tone.

“Let’s go sleep.” I made a really bad attempt to change the subject. 

“Krystal it's not fucking funny.”

“You haven’t had the ramen yet. I made it for you with so much love!” I pouted, mentally slapping myself for being so bad at changing subjects. 

“Yeah I can see how much you love me from the number of things you’ve kept hidden from me” she narrowed her eyes “SPILLL THHE FUCKING TTEA BEFORE I LITERALLY SPILL THE TEA ON YOU!” 

“I DONT WANNA SHARE IT WITH ANYONE! HOW HARD IS IT TO UNDERSTAND? I HAVEN’T EVEN SHARED THIS WITH MY PARENTS! YOU GET THAT?” I felt warm tears trail down my cheeks. 

I hated this. I hated being weak. I hated crying. I hated crying in front of someone or anyone for that matter. I hated showing this side to people and I hated Haneul for bringing this topic up right now when I already wasn’t feeling good. I hated myself the most at the moment. 

“Shh it's fine, I'm here, and you can tell me.” Haneul caressed my face as she wiped my tears and embraced me. 

After 15 minutes of crying my heart out, I finally gathered the courage and started, “I was 19 then. I had loved singing since I was 3. As I grew up, I took all the available classes and wanted to be the best singer. During the spring that year I had applied for-” I was cut off by a notification from Haneul’s phone and laptop at the same time.

“OH WAIT THE NEW RUN EPISODE IS OUT!” she screamed and rushed towards the laptop clicking on the notification. 

A page appeared on the screen and again that ugly ass men were playing shitty stuff on screen, trying to act funny. I let out a small laugh. Not because it was funny, because my life was funny. For the first time in two years I had felt comfortable enough to talk about this with someone and this is what I get. I didn’t know what was funnier, me being stupid enough to talk my heart out with someone I met 6 months ago or me actually expecting something from people. I don’t know what possessed me but I held Haneul by arm and pushed her towards the door. 

“Get out.” 

“Excuse me?” she looked beyond shocked. 

“YOU. HEARD. ME.” I said, gritting my teeth. 

“Yeah well but you were the one who called me in the first place.”

“And that was my mistake. GET OUT WHILE I'M STILL BEING NICE.” I yelled each word laced with anger. 

“BUT-” 

“YOU WON’T WANT ME TO KICK YOU OUT PHYSICALLY NOW WOULD YOU?”

“WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?” she said irritation dripping from her voice. 

“HAVE A GOOD TIME FIGURING OUT HOW INHUMAN YOU ARE.” I yelled as I physically kicked her out. 

I knew I would regret this when I’d be calmer but I just couldn’t think straight and did what seemed like the best decision in the moment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It’s been a week since my fight with Haneul. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t regret my behaviour but I was too stubborn to apologize. Neither of us tried to contact each other and it was my last day today. I secretly wished I would bump into her and things would be normal again. To my surprise, she was waiting for me after my last class right at the door. I was glad for once, if things are normal enough, maybe I’d apologize. I can always blame my headache for doing the shit I wouldn’t have done otherwise. It wasn’t a complete lie either. 

“Hey!” I approached her trying to act as cool as possible. 

“We need to talk.” She said sparing me a glance and turning her back towards me, leading the way. 

“Well...” “Just shut the fuck up and follow me.” 

“Okay” I muttered under my breath preparing myself for what was about to come.

We were standing in the park facing each other for 15 minutes now and the silence was not comfortable.

“I still don’t know why you acted the way you did that day” she started, “but what I know is...” she took a deep breath before continuing, “I was just trying to help. And since you were a bitch from the start, I can’t expect anything more from you. I am tired of trying to help you. And I can’t stop listening to music or obsessing over BTS because of you or anyone for that matter. You have no idea how they have influenced me and changed my life in a way I never thought was possible and I worship them. I really can’t stand someone who hates them so much. This was good while it lasted.” She said pointing between the two of us. “I hope you have a good life and I really hope you learn to show emotions. The world is a cruel place and I am aware of that but you are just adding to the cruelty with your bitchiness. So please try to show emotions for once, respect people who try to be there for you. I hope you'd learn something from this and change into a better person.” She let out a rough breath. 

“If you care enough for me to give me this advice, aren’t you supposed to stay?” my breathing was uneven.

She had rendered me speechless. I had never had friend before, just acquaintances. Out of all the people I have met here, in Seoul, she was the only one I was comfortable enough with. She was my first friend if I’d be honest. So yeah I was hurt when she decided to leave me for my BTS and my personality, but wasn’t it her fault too? Or are those boys really more to her than I ever was? I didn’t know what to do next. Suddenly my head was hurting too much. 

“I don’t wanna stay for a friend who doesn’t respect me.” She stated and there! She turned her back and walked away. 

‘I was hurt’ would be an understatement. I knew better than to cry in such situations and make a complete fool of myself. So I did what seemed the right thing to do in that moment. I rushed towards her and kicked her hard. She fell on the ground face first and started throwing creative abuses at me. I felt better now and walked away paying no attention to her protests. I hated all the music bands enough before but my hate for BTS was deepened because of Haneul. I won’t let them have this anymore. They have fooled enough hormonal teens with their fake sweetness but not anymore. I will ruin them even if it meant I had to face my worst fear and let my guard down, show the world how fake they are, how much dirt they’ve got on them and how wrong Haneul was. They are not the only one who can sweet talk people into things.

LET THE GAME BEGIN.


	2. Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's the job anyway?"
> 
> "To be the manager of Bangtan."
> 
> "And what's this Bangtan?"
> 
> "it's a group of boys also known as BTS who are-" wait what?!

After two weeks from my encounter with Haneul, I have been researching everything about BTS. From all the digging, I've got nothing, literally nothing. What I learned is that the band consists of seven men who we can also call toddlers seeing how they act, except the one YOONGI because he's kind of hot. Not that I love him or anything though, it's just a natural attraction towards hot species of opposite gender. Totally understandable. So there is sunshine, a mom, a dad, a hot grandpa, an alien, a hoe and a bunny baby- what's wrong with me? Why am I actually using the names that their fans do? - And what I figured is, being an anti army- how did I even end up using the term army without cringing even once is still a mystery for me- and bullying them on social media wont work because this fandom was full of crack heads who can ruin your life with their unity. And I wasn't planning to back off anytime soon. 

I shut my laptop, tired of watching so many videos in one afternoon. I decided to go out and get some vitamin D. I haven't left the dorm since the last day of university. Not that I was sad about it. Just the thought of going against BTS and showing their true side to the world made me happy and feel proud about myself. 

I put on a tank top and shorts and tied my hairs up in a messy bun. Grabbed the keys, wallet and phone and was about to leave when there was an aggressive knock on my door. 

Now any human being in their right mind wont knock on someones door so aggressively just to scare the shit out of them. And the only human being who would enjoy scaring the shit out of someone would be a kidnapper or a murderer. NOW THIS THOUGHT SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME MORE THAN THE KNOCK ON THE DOOR DID.  
The brilliant me decided to ignore the knocks until they stopped and they did, but only for 2 minutes until I heard a man yell open before we have to break in. 

"What would they do with me? I knew I shouldn't have been so rude to everyone I met. I'm so screwed." I murmured to myself while finding something to hit them in case they really break in. I found a baseball bat sort of thing, not quite aware of where it appeared from, but glad I found something.

I held the bat in one hand and opened the door with other completely ready to smash the person outsides head. As soon as I opened the lock of the door and swung the bat to hit whoever the murderer was, two men entered the dorm. Three of us paused for a moment and started screaming our lungs out for a reason unknown to everyone. In this process, I had dropped my bat on the floor and was on the verge of having a panic attack when one of the men stopped screaming, finally finding his sanity and stared at the two of us still screaming. He stood between us, facing the man who had accompanied him here. He clapped his hands in front of the screaming man, making him open his eyes. 

"We are here for work, not to scream." he whispered to the screaming guy.

"Right!" was what he got in response.

The screaming had stopped now and my ears were ringing. I really hoped I still had my voice after all this screaming and tried to test it by asking the men who they were.

"Ex-excuse me- YES I CAN HEAR MY VOICE!!! YESSSS!!!!" both men stared at me like I had just grown two heads,  "uh... Im sorry about that. You dont usually go around knocking at peoples door that aggressively, do you?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"We are sorry for our behaviour ma'am. Let us first introduce ourselves." The sane man said while the one who was still screaming a moment ago hid behind him like a kid.

"Yeah that'd help, please" I crossed my arms paying attention to every single word coming out of their mouth and being alert enough, just in case they try to kidnap or kill me.

"We are from Bighit Entertainment Company. I am Kim Min Kyu and-" he he pointed towards the guy hiding behind him, "is Baek In Ho. We initially worked as the managers for Bangtan Sonyeondan-"

"Okay Mr. Kim what do I have to do with this information? I dont really care where you work or worked. Just tell me the reason why you are at an unknown girls house?" I interrupted him.

"Well... miss...if you'd let us talk He rubbed the back of his neck, we are about to leave the company for a year and need someone to fill our place. Knowing Bang Shi Hyuk, he wont let us leave without making arrangements for our absence in the near future. Knowing University of Seoul has deserving students, Id like for you to fill our place. It's gonna be like an internship for a year. You'll get paid though."

"Doesn't this all sound weird to your own ears? How do you expect me to believe that you just randomly picked me from the whole freaking university and you have job for me? And why do you think Ill work in your place? Do I owe you something? I guess the fuck not!" they just said was really hard to believe. 

There were around five hundred students my age studying in the university. Why would they pick me out of them all? Not that I had applied for their company or something. It was just straight up nonsense.

"I know it's hard to believe miss. But you were some of the most sincere students from your batch. The rest of your batch mates, we tried contacting them but unfortunately they were already working as an intern somewhere or the other. And you dont even have to interview for this job. You will get paid well and you can start from tomorrow. It's a reputed company and I don't think you'd like to miss this chance."

"Do you guys work for the porn industry or something? How come I get a job without an interview and get paid as well? And if your company is as reputed as you are saying then why would the other students decline this offer?"

"I'm assuming you haven't heard of Bangtan Sonyeondan but no it's not a porn industry or something. I don't really know why other students declined this offer but we think you'd fit perfectly for this job."

"What's the job anyway?"

"To be the manager of Bangtan."

"And what's this Bangtan?"

"it's a group of boys also known as BTS who are-" wait what?!

"DID YOU JUST SAY BTS?" I internally screamed, wishing what I heard was not hallucination or my ears ringing.

"Yeah, BTS stands for Bangtan Sonyeondan and you dont need to intervi-"

"CONSIDER ME IN! I'M READY TO WORK FOR BTS! JUST TELL ME THE TIME AND PLACE AND I'LL BE THERE TOMORROW. I'D LIKE TO START MY JOB FROM TOMORROW ITSELF."

"We didn't know you were a fan of them miss", Kim min kyu smiled, "anyway, we are glad you accepted our offer. Here are the details about your job" he said handing me a file, "and the company will text you the address and time."

"Thank you Mr. Kim. You have no idea how much you have helped me. I'd also like to apologize for my behaviour earlier." I was waiting for them to leave so that I can do my victory dance.

"It's alright. Good luck." He said as they got up to leave.

They walked towards the door before turning back and saying, "you'd also have to live with them so make sure you pack your things." And walked out.

I just nodded in response even if he wasn't able to see it.  
I closed the door and jumped on my bed dancing until my legs started shaking. I was beyond happy for the way the things had turned out. It'd be so easy to know about them while staying with them. They weren't the only ones who could be fake in front of everyone and sweet talk them into everything. Its all planned- I'll spy on them while living with them, get the dirt on them out, embarrass them in front of the world and RUIN THEM.   
I let out an evil laugh when I got a text from bighit welcoming me in the company and sending the details. I couldn't wait for what was about to happen next morning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning was probably the happiest morning in my entire 21 years of life. I couldn't close my eyes for even a second. No matter how evil it sounds but the excitement of taking everything BTS has away from them made me happy for some reason. They made me lose the only friend I had. How can I let that slide?  
I calmed my hyped self down and dragged the entire luggage out of my dorm. The cab I had called was already waiting outside. I checked myself in the mirror for the last time before leaving. I looked decent in the grey jumper and white jeans I was wearing with hairs hanging loose on my back and minimal make up on. The most important thing to get in the good books of BTS was the first impression and there was no way in the hell I was ruining it!  
I was asked to visit the office first and get the keys to BTS dorm from there first. It took me around an hour to reach at the office. I asked the driver to wait while I quickly grab the key and return.  
The key was handed over to me by some guy who introduced himself as Jinyoung and I made a mental note to know more about him later. I thanked him and left for the dorm in the same cab.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I gasped at the view in front of me as I got down from the cab. I was having second thoughts about my decision to destroy them and instead marry one of them because the place was breath taking. A house covered with natural beauty from all the sides. The sounds of birds chirping, the mild cool breeze touching my nose and playing with my hairs and the pleasant smell of the place in general made me want to forget everything and settle forever here with them. 

"These dorks really do earn a lot. Time to lose a bit now guys!" I muttered to myself taking a deep breath and walked inside the dorm.  
I opened the door with the keys I had and heard someone screaming and yelling from inside.

"Something tells me my time here is gonna be fun." I whispered to myself as I tried to eavesdrop.

"YOU CANT JUST GO AROUND WEARING MY UNDERWEAR HYUNG! I'M A GROWN UP MAN NOW FOR FUCKS SAKE!" someone yelled.

"WELL LET ME TELL YOU 'GROWN UP MAN' THAT YOUR UNDIES HAD HOLES IN IT AND THERE WAS NO WAY IN HELL I WAS RETURNING THEM TO YOU." Said another voice and I chuckled at the topic of conversation.

"DONT TRY TO MAKE AN IMPRESSION THAT YOU CARE BECAUSE YOU DONT! YOU DIDN'T RETURN THEM BECAUSE YOU WERE GETTING LAID THAT NIGHT AND YOU CANT GET LAID WITH YOUR UNDIES WITH BEARS ON IT! LIAR."

I decided to enter the room and see what was happening, confident enough that I won't get noticed between this underwear mess. I walked in to see two men whom I recognized as the bunny guy and the hot Min Yoongi from all the research I had done. To my relief, no one actually noticed me as they were still arguing.

"FIRST OF ALL, I DONT WEAR UNDIES WITH BEARS ON IT AND SECOND FUCKING THING, I DIDN'T GET LAID YET! DONT RUB SALT ON MY WOUND." Yoongi yelled, almost throwing the black underwear in his hand on the dark haired bunny guy.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry hyung! I didn't mean to hurt you. I hope you get laid soon and get your dry dick wet." Bunny guy cooed as he walked towards Yoongi to hug him.

"Fuck you!" Yoongi muttered and was about to turn when a tall, broad shouldered, dark haired, handsome guy walked in from the other side of the room screaming.

"DID I JUST HEAR YOU SWEAR AT KOOKIE?" he held Yoongi by collar.

"Your precious little baby verbally abused me first." Yoongi narrowed his eyes at him. 

He was probably the guy whom the Armys called as mom. Getting tired of their no sense conversation, I interrupted with a small cough. Everyone in the room turned around and screamed except for Yoongi. He looked like his soul had left his body long long ago.

"STOP SCREAMING YOU GUYS! IM KRYSTAL PARK, YOUR NEW MANAGER." I said as I held out my hand for them to shake with a nervous smile.

They finally stopped screaming and the mom guy finally came forward and shook my hand.

"Sorry for the mess. I'm Kim Seokjin, the eldest member of this group." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I hope you guys dont scream like this every time you see me." I let out a small laugh trying to break the ice. 

"ha-ha no don't worry about that. We can be weird sometimes but won't create any problems for you." Jin said as he nervously scratched the back of his neck, "well you get introduced to these two; Ill go and call the other members by them." I nodded in response as he left.

"Ireumeun Jungkook, maknae of the group." The bunny guy said with a smug face.

"Hello. How old are you?" I asked guessing his age around 18 by his face and preparing myself to throw 'etiquettes lecture' for disrespecting elders on his face.  
"Twenty one." He smiled and I stared at him, my jaw dropping to the ground. 

"No way!" I said still shocked by his confession.

"Well...what's so shocking about my age?" he let out a nervous yet annoying laugh.

"I'm twenty one too and no one can tell by looking at your face you'd be an adult."

"Many people make that mistake because of my innocent face but" he smirked, "I can prove you wrong once you see my d-"

"DICTIONARY! ONCE YOU SEE HIS DICTIONARY." A short guy with thick brown locks said as he entered from other side of the room along with other members. "I know it doesn't make sense but I had to cut him off. Oh hi by the way, I'm Jimin, Park Jimin." He smiled. I'd find his smile adorable if I didn't hate them as much as I did.

"Nice to meet you Jimin and I'm glad you cut him off." I laughed as I narrowed my eyes at Jungkook. 

If I didn't have an impression to maintain, I'd be ripping his hairs off by now. But I continued to plaster a fake smile on my face.

"Hey! I'm Kim Namjoon, leader of this group." A tall guy with greyish hair smiled and my heart almost melted seeing his dimples. 

'FOCUS KRYSTAL FOCUS! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO FAKE IT ALL, NOT ACTUALLY FALL FOR ANY OF THEM. HWAITING!' I reminded myself. And nodded with a smile in response of Namjoon's greetings.

"I'm Jung Hoseok. You can call me Hobi or Jhope." A red head, a literal ball of sunshine with sharp features and cheek bones to die for, said with a smile and I nodded with smile again.

"I'm Kim Taehyung. Call me tae." If perfection had a face, this guy would be it. My fingers itched to run my hands through his shiny dark blond hair.

I realized I'd have a hard time resisting these cute faced dorks but what do I have to lose anyway? I can have my fun time and still complete my mission. 

"I'm glad to meet you all. I'm Krystal Park, your new manager." I smiled as I shook hands with the rest of the members.

After we were done with introductions I noticed Yoongi never introduced himself and turned around to look at him resting on the couch.  
"Are you not gonna introduce yourself?" I asked.

I had learned that he was cold hearted and had a bitchy personality but for some reason I felt like we would get along in near future. So I low-key expected him to be nice towards me.

"Why do you need introduction when you might have researched about us whole night?" the blond deadpanned.

Whoa! does this guy have a sixth sense or something?

"I-I didn't-"

"He's just kidding krystal" Hobi interrupted, "be nice for once Yoongi hyung!"

Yoongi rolled his eyes and held his hand out anyway, "I'm min Yoongi aka AgustD, rapper of this group and you can call me never."

"Well, I didn't know people these days preferred nicknames like never. Nice to meet you anyway." I teased him, loving the sassy side of him despite my hate for each one of them.

"Being sassy now are we?" Yoongi retorted.

"Just ignore him. He's just in a bad mood today because of kookie." Jimin said as he led me further inside the dorm with his hand on the small of my back.  
"Let me show you your room. You can explore the dorm once you fresh up a bit." He said as he led the way and Jin followed behind me.

We walked through a passage on the right side of the living room.  
"There are three rooms on this side, the first two are Yoongi hyung and Jungkook's and you'll be staying in the last one." Jin said as Jimin opened the door displaying a well furnished room in front of us.

The room was beautiful with pure white walls and floor to ceiling windows. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room with night stands on both sides of the bed. The lightings in the room added to its beauty. It felt like home.

"I love it." I turned on my heels and smiled at Jimin and Jin.

"We are glad. Now here are the keys. Call any of us if you need anything, the closest and fastest to arrive would be Jungkook since he has his room right next to yours." Jimin said, displaying his toothy smile.

"Great! Now rest for a while. We don't have work today, tomorrow might be tight schedule so you must take all the rest you can. Fresh up and ill cook something for you." Jin said as he grabbed Jimin along with him to leave.

"Thank you!" I bowed and threw myself on the bed as soon as I heard the door shut.

Their small gestures and loving personalities almost made me rethink my opinion on them. Was I really doing the right thing? Are they really two-faced people? Are they really different people behind their sweet masks? It was going to be a long journey. They really seemed convincing. Maybe everyone is right and I'm just being a bitch because of my own personal reasons?

Too many things were going on in my head but the softness of the pillow and mattress made me drown in bed and I decided to give up or a while, just enjoying the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my favourite! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it <3 next few chapters are gonna be fluff and banters of members and Krystal so look forward to it. Also, Jinyoung has a very important role in this fic so look forward to it.  
> Hope you have a good day/night ahead! T^T


	3. A good bad day

I've never had such a good sleep in my life before. I could sleep for a whole fucking day in this bed but well, stomach doesn't support at times and it was that time right now. I could hear my stomach growl. I looked at the night stand clock and it was 2 in the morning. 

"Wow! That was indeed long nap" I muttered to myself as I got up to change out of jeans and wear pyjamas, I wonder why Jin didn't even wake me up for dinner. 

I changed into a pyjama shorts with a bunny imprinted shirt on it. I walked out of my room and in the kitchen, to see all the lights off. 

"Well lets hope they've at least saved something for me to eat." I tip toed near the refrigerator and was about to open the door when I felt someone standing right behind me.

"Never thought you'd be the thief kind" I turned around to find the source of the voice when I bumped into a broad, hard chest "watch where you going sweetie." He winked. It was Jungkook, that idiot bunny guy.

"That wouldn't be a problem if you didn't show up like a ghost at this hour" I tried my best to keep the smile on my face.

"I think you just missed out the fact that we are the owner of this dorm and since this 'we' includes me I can roam around in this house whenever I want, wherever I want, however I want." He pushed me aside from the refrigerator taking out a bowl of spaghetti and putting it in the oven.

"I'll make sure you wear the worst outfit for your next photo shoot and don't get water throughout the shoot." I said my voice hardly above whisper but he still heard it.

"Doesn't that make you a bad manager?" he smirked

"Well then doesn't this make you a bad boy?"

"Girls like bad boys."

"That's just a theory."

"A theory proved true."

"It's just in your head."

"Why is it so hard to accept the fact?" he scoffed.

"Why does this conversation sound too friendly for a first?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions." He said rolling his eyes.

"Then stop being-"

"Cool? Can't help babe. That's just the way I am" he winked

"Are you even-"

"Real? Yeah I often get that question."

"Oh my god you are-"

"So hot? Thanks babe." He winked again as he got down from the counter he was sitting on to get the food out of oven.

"Why am I even having this conversation with you?"

"I'm sorry" he chuckled, "it's just that it's been a long time talking to someone my age and you seemed pretty cool. Didn't mean to hurt you there."

"Nah we're cool. Just share the food with me and you've got a friend." I said getting a glass of water for myself.

"Here" Jungkook handed me the plate as he sat down on the chair beside me. "So, how did you get hired?"

"Ahaha it's a funny story."

"Well I'm all ears"

And that's how, ladies and gentlemen, I got into the good books of first member.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up guys! We have a shoot in two hours." Jin said as he knocked on everyone's door. 

"Oh snap! Isn't it my job to wake them up? Shit shit shit they are gonna fire me" I murmured as I got out of the bed and rushed in to wash up.

I definitely might have to skip breakfast I was so darn late! I quickly made myself presentable enough with a black ripped jeans and a white hoodie. I had no time to put any make up on so I just applied mascara and lip-gloss. I grabbed my phone and bag as I walked out of my room, locking the door.

I was hungry but I could not afford to waste my time anymore so skipping the breakfast was the only opti-

"Krystal your breakfast is on the table. Go have it quickly, we need to leave in 15 minutes, but the boys aren't ready yet." Jin interrupted my train of thoughts as I walked out of my room. 

"I-this is so-um thank you I guess." His small gesture was somehow touching.

"That's my responsibility to make sure everyone stays healthy so no need to thank me." He smiled, "and you might want to have your breakfast quickly because Jinyoung is on his way here and you guys need to discuss the schedule or today." 

"Jinyoung? Right! That guy who handed me the keys yesterday. Alright I'll just go eat the breakfast." I smiled as I kept my bag on one of the chairs and sat down on the other.

"Yeah. I'll just go check on boys," he said as he left the kitchen.

THE FOOD JIN COOKED WAS BETTER THAN ANYTHING I HAVE HAD IN MY LIFE BEFORE! I licked my plate clean when someone rang the doorbell.

"I'LL GET IT," I yelled as I got up from the chair to get the door.

The same person from yesterday was standing at the door. He was much taller than me, almost Jin's height. His hairs dark black and had manly features. Well...

"You must be Jinyoung?" it came out more like a question.

"And I'm guessing you are Krystal park?" he said as he walked in like he owned the place.

"Right! We met yesterday I guess. I was in a hurry so couldn't introduce myself properly" I held out my hand, "so as you know, I'm Krystal Park, new manager of the boys."

"I know, and I'll be working with you, I'm Park Jin Young." He smiled shaking my hand, "seems like we'll have a good time together." The smile on his face was now replaced by a smirk.

I let out an awkward laugh and muttered a small "I guess" when Jungkook entered the living room.

"Aren't you guys supposed to discuss something rather than looking like a new awkward couple?" is this guy kidding me? New? Awkward? Couple? Us? Never!

"We were just waiting for you Jk. We are already late; the car is waiting outside just hurry up and meet us there. We need to leave in 10." Jinyoung said as we both walked towards the car.

"Dont mind him. He's just a jerk in general. You just need to get used to him." Jinyoung opened the car door.

I just nodded in response, thinking why would he call Jungkook a jerk when he was their manager and was supposed to respect them? But I agreed with him so let it slide anyway.

"So where are we going today?" I was new so of course I would need his guidance

"Countryside. This photo shoot is for a magazine cover and it's gonna take a lot of time. So, we dont have anything else in the bucket for today." He said as he grabbed the coffees placed on the front seat of his car, "Here, have this."

"Thanks" I said, followed by uncomfortable silence.

A few minutes later all the boys arrived and settled down in two cars. Jinyoung, Jin, Namjoon and Yoongi were in one car while Jimin, Tae, Hobi, Jungkook and I were in the other. 

"I'll drive" Jungkook said as he pushed me aside from the driver's seat.

"Let me do my job, will you?" I snapped 

"You are not the driver and I can't trust you with my life." He made another attempt to push me aside.

"Or would your male ego crash seeing a woman drive you somewhere?" I teased him 

"Just get aside before other members notice this and you get fired."

"Do you have like dual personalities? One for day and the other for night?" I said, remembering our conversation from last night.

"What?" he was busy fixing his face in the mirror?

"Just drive."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 3 pm and everyone was done with the group and couple shots. Only the individual shots remained. I had made so many mistakes throughout the day that I was embarrassed to face any member now. I almost exchanged Yoongi and Jimin's dresses and earned a death glare for Yoongi, left Jin to die in scorching sun with no fan for him and left tae and Hoseok dehydrated because I was too late to get them lemonade and water before their couple shoot and they had to stand like that again for 2 hours. Not that I feel bad about any of this but I was afraid I'd get fired.

Now it was time for single shots and Namjoon was first. I had to ask him to change his clothes for the next shot but he was standing with Jungkook, talking with him about something intense. And the way Jungkook shot me glares made it pretty clear the topic was my stupid unprofessional self. I wished for ground to open up and swallow me whole. I could die of embarrassment right now. Even though nothing went wrong with Jungkook and Namjoon, I knew I wasn't going to hear the end of this from Jungkook. I mean we were close enough for this useless bantering because of our chat last night and why would he miss the chance to embarrass me? Right?

I gathered some courage and decided I would just call Namjoon aside alone and give him his next attire to wear. It was easy being humiliated while alone than in front of everyone and especially in front of that fuck face dickhead Jungkook.

"Namjoon, can you please come here for a bit?" I said, embarrassment dripping from my voice.

He patted Jungkook's shoulder as he walked towards me.

"Yeah? What's up?" he said smiling.

"I...uh you need to change" I said my voice barely above whisper.

He bent down to my face level to hear me clearly, "huh?"

"I said y-you need to change for your next shot. I've got your dress ready."

"Oh that! Yeah alright I will go change. Thank you Krystal." He said as he took the dress from me, "but you could've said it from here too. I'm sure Jungkook wouldn't have eaten you up" he let out a laugh only to stop after realizing what he just said. "I uh I'm sorry I didn't mean it in that way."

"Yeah definitely! Its fine dont worry." I said keeping my head low, afraid he'll scold me for my mess today but what he did instead shocked the hell out of me. 

He stepped forward and gave me a side hug. "It's alright, Krystal. Everyone messes up. It's just your first day today and it's too much work for us too. Dont think about it too much. You dont need to be embarrassed. And I have to agree, Jinyoung isn't much help either so you pretty much did everything alone today. You should be proud. Just smile and cheer up. "

"I-I dont know what to say. Thanks and yeah I-I am- I mean I was pretty embarrassed because that was a lot of mess back there... members might hate me for that."

"No you dont need to worry about them. In fact, they'll do the same once we get back home. They will try their best to cheer you up, you'll see. So dont worry alright?" he said as he hugged me again. Not in a pervy way but in the way your best friend would hug you.

"Ahem am I interrupting some 'shouldn't be happening' conversation here?" Jungkook interrupted, air quoting the words, "and aren't you supposed to work right now instead of goofing around?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Of course not kookie and please be nice to her, will you? She's new and still getting used to our busy schedules. Be the good boy you are. I'll just go and change this now, alright?" Namjoon smiled and walked away.

"That seemed a pretty intimate conversation there." Jungkook playfully socked me in the shoulder

"Whatever satisfies your soul. Just go away"

"Love watching me walk away huh?" he smirked stretching his tensed body. 

I just scoffed in response

"Seriously though, what was all that conversation about?" curiosity was getting the best of him and I was letting it be that way.

"You dont need to know."

"Tell meeeeeee" he pouted which strangely I found adorable and let out a laugh

"Dont ever try to act cute again, you look funny. Even when haneu-" I almost let that incident slip out of my mouth.

"You should smile more. You dont have to stress out about the mess today. Trust me I was way worse when I first started." I was glad he cut me off

"How do you know that was the matter?"

"I was watching you the whole time while you were talking to hyung, even before that. You seemed off."

"That's kind of creepy but eh thanks for making me smile"

"Hmm and I never try to act cute. Cute doesn't suit me to be honest. That was just an attempt to make you laugh." He said turning his towards me, "but I'm glad to know you prefer me hot" he winked

"Aaand here we go again."

He laughed out loud which was again strangely a pleasant melody to my ears.

"You are an enigma, Jeon."

"And why's that?"

"It has just been a day and I've already seen two sides of you. Like you were like a best friend when we talked last night and then you go all salty this morning and now you try to make me laugh. I dont know if that's good or bad."

"There's always more to what you see." He winked as he walked away

"You truly are an enigma, Jeon."I whispered to myself as I looked down at the paper in my hand, "Oh wait Jungkook! Take this with you and go change, you are next"

"Sure" he grabbed the suit and left me there, alone, standing and wondering why was I suddenly feeling bad about trying to destroy them. 

I remembered Namjoon and Jungkook's words, plastered a smile on my face and held my head up high as I prepared other members for their shots. I still couldn't help but wonder about what Jungkook said, "There's always more to what you see" his words kept repeating in my head until I was too busy to think about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shoot ended well. I managed to get through it without creating any more problems than I already had thanks to Namjoon's pep talk. On our way back to dorm, Hobi and Jin grabbed tubs of ice cream to lift up my mood. I would be lying if I said I was not moved by their small gesture. No one had given a shit about my mood ever, but here they were the people I hate and was about to screw, caring for me when they barely even knew me.

I had a feeling that after completing what I was here for, I would hate myself more than I hate them right now. Once again, I was left in my bed to think whether I was doing the right thing, were they really like this always? Had I been so dedicated to hate them and their music with every ounce of my skin to never realize if I was the one wrong? 

I decided not to believe any of them so soon and be done with this mission before I change my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another update babiessssss!!!! please let me know your thoughts and opinions on this chapter in comments. I hope yall enjoy reading it.
> 
> also, what do you guys think about jinyoung's character?
> 
> I'M SO EXCITED FOR BURN THE STAGE I'M LITERALLY CRYING EVERYTIME I WATCH THE TRAILER! IT'S GONNA BE AN EMOTIONAL ROLLERCOASTER AND I'M NOT FUCKING READY FOR IT!
> 
> anyway have a great night/day ahead. I love you all so freaking much!


	4. Crazy Drunk Tae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ALRIGHT GUYS! YOU NEED TO GET A ROOM! WE HAVE A KID IN HERE!" I interrupted, pointing at Jungkook.
> 
> "EXCUSE ME?!" Jungkook shouted, "The playful smile on his face now disappearing, "I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE."
> 
> "OH YES YOU ARE!" I responded without missing a beat, making Vmin to look stare at us.
> 
> Jungkook smirked, indicating he had a good comeback.

The perks of living in a dorm full of boys were 1. You'll never have to experience cat fights over the stupidest things 2. You don't need to keep the house clean if you don't want to, no one will object and 3. You don't have to wake up early because no one will bother you. Why? They themselves would be sleeping. And if you are living in a dorm full of hot boys you might as well have a lot of chances to witness their holy body naked, full or half, a lot of times. It was that occasion right now, witnessing their naked self, Jungkook's to be specific. Everyone was in the kitchen, having the breakfast served by Jin and Jungkook decides to sit in all his half naked glory displaying his chocolaty abs for me to drool over. Not really my fault, I'm just a hormonal being attracted to the hot species of opposite sex remember? Right? Right!

"Since we have a day off today, what do you guys plan to do?" Hobi asked, pouring syrup on his pancake

"Sleeping" Yoongi replied without missing a beat

"Tell me something new" Jimin shook his head, "I'm probably spending my day in Tae's room watching dramas and playing games"

"It's gonna be productive day!" Tae cheered, throwing his hands up in the air and giving his signature look to Jimin

"It has been a while since any of us had a talk with army. I guess I'm gonna go live or something today. Namjoon is going to join me." Jin said, placing a pancake in Namjoon's plate, earning a nod from him.

Jimin looked at Jin and Namjoon and it seems like he was cooking something in his head.

"I'm gonna go shopping with my mom today. She was asking me to visit her last week but since we were all busy, thought I'd make it up to her like this." Jungkook grinned 

This suddenly reminded me of how I had ended the last conversation with mom. Even though I was hurt, I have no right to misbehave with her. We both had our points and reasons but I admit I overreacted. And I need to apologize to her. I haven't even informed her about this job. I made a mental note to call her later.

"Aw our Jungkook has grown up so well." Hobi cooed, "I'm gonna go meet my sister as well. What about you Krystal?" he turned his head towards me and I was glad I wasn't, unwillingly or willingly, shamelessly ogling Jungkook's half naked self then

"I'll just stay in my room as well I think." I replied with a mouthful of pancake.

"That's Cool too. Yoongi will be giving you company anyway" Hobi said, looking between me and Yoongi

"Try waking me up and be prepared to get fired" Yoongi said as he left the room

"You might want to calm down a bit there young man!" I screamed, hoping he would hear.

×××

Once we were done with lunch and there was enough peace at home, I decided to call mum. Reason not only being apology, I missed her. I was not used to being away from her for so long. The longest I had been away from home was one year when my cousin was having a hard time coping up with anything and everything and I had to help her. Not that I don't understand their situation right now, I just miss them so much. I have said this before but I miss her lap, her embrace, talking to her and so much more. She is probably the only person who loves me more than her life and I need love. Being cold hearted bitch was not what I had planned to do with my life but here I was, hating the mere existence of every human being out there and blaming it on my personality. So this pretty much explains why I love mom so much. 

"Hey...mommy!" I was too nervous to speak. Being a woman with her ego fatter than her belly, apologizing wasn't my thing, really. 

"I'm glad you called hon. I was waiting for your waters to calm down. Don't think I didn't call again because I don't car-"

"No mom. It's my fault. I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. It's just that I...I miss you so much. I feel almost alone here you know, like in a city full of people I don't have one single person I can trust or talk to without worrying about them judging me. I somehow can't meet the standards people expect from me and I'm letting everyone down. I'm tired of it momma, I'm tired. I want to be a better person, just like everyone else. I want to make friends too, with whom I can talk, have night over with, travel places and cry with when I'm feeling down but I just keep disappointing everyone. I'm not the bitch everyone makes me look like mom, I'm not" I didn't realize when I had started sobbing; "I want a friend too whom I can hug when you are not here with me and when I'm crying my heart out. I'm tired of acting strong and stopping myself from crying. I've tried so hard to not let emotions take over me for 3 years but it just keeps getting harder, mom. I wanna be free from these responsibilities, responsibilities of being a strong girl who never cries and doesn't need anyone's shoulder to lean on, to survive in this cruel world. I wanna be able to break down whenever I feel like and cry my eyes out without worrying about what impression it will make on others. Even though I say I don't care about people's opinions, I do. I really do. You are the only dear one I've got and I need you with me, to pamper me just like you pampered 5 year old me. I miss your presence "I paused to even my breath, "and I miss you mom."

I heard a sob from the other side of the line and I immediately regretted having a breakdown like this. It's only gonna make her worry more. What have I done!

"Oh baby! I'm such a bad mom. I couldn't even realize how my child was suffering this whole time. But you know what Krys? You are the best daughter and I'm not sugar coating anything. I see how you struggle to make us proud so don't ever think you are a disappointment for anyone. You will make friends too, the best ones and I'm sure about it. You are a beautiful person Krystal and don't let anyone convince you otherwise. Don't ever let anyone dull your spark. Even when it gets hard, just know I'm always with you and I'm always gonna support you in anything and everything. It's okay to make mistakes. But it's not okay to keep blaming yourself for the rest of your life. Don't bottle up things okay? Just call me. You know mamma can hear you anytime you want. I'm glad you talked about it with me." I'm glad too mom I let it all out.

"I love you so much mom"

"I love you too baby" she sniffed.

"Oh right! I went so off topic I forgot the main reason of the call"

"I thought you called because you wanted to apologize." Mom retorted, lighting the mood a bit.

"Of course that was one of the reasons, but I had something else too. I got a job." I bit my nails waiting for her reaction.

"YOU WHAT?!" she almost ruined my eardrums but the excitement was what mattered so I let it slide.

"YES I DID! AND GUESS WHERE?"

"PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT A JOB AT SOME SCHOOL AS A JANITOR"

"I can't believe you are being serious right now. AND NO! I'M NOT A JANITOR AT SOME HIGH SCHOOL. I'm the manager of a famous kpop group." I grinned knowing how happy she'd be to hear I was managing the worldwide famous BTS. Of course she won't be happy about the main reason behind why I accepted this job but she won't know about it anyway so it's fine.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT'S THEIR NAME?" excitement was noticeable from her voice

"BTS"

"BTS AS IN BANGTAN SONYEONDAN? THE BTS?! Krystal ARE YOU SURE IT'S BTS AND NOT SOME MISUNDERSTANDING?"

"Geez mom stop screaming! And yeah that's right THE BTS. Wait! How do you know their real name?"

"Well...I kind of...sort of...Stan them heh"

"WHAT?!"

"WELL...I'm a cool mom deal with it. AND TELL ME HOW DOES JIN LOOK IN REAL LIFE? IS HE AS HOT AS HE LOOKS ON SCREEN?"

"Mom please stop sounding like a hormonal teenager. You are my mom please act your age."

"And you are my daughter! Please act your age as well."

I heard someone knock the door.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'll call you back later, got some work to do now."

"Take care. Bye and make sure to send me some pictures of Jin" 

"MOM!" I yelled as I hung up and got up to get the door.

Kim Taehyung was standing at my door in all his glory, dressed in leather pants and kind of...lacy shirt.

"Hell...o beautiful" he glanced at the mess on my bed and looked back at me with a cheeky smile.

"Hey... um sorry for the mess. I was just-" I started picking up the clothes scattered on the bed, making space for him to sit

"It's alright. My room is pretty much the same all the time heh" he sat down at the edge of the bed, making himself comfortable.

"You need my help with something?"

"No, not really. I was just going out to this bar and everyone is busy with something and Jimin ended up joining Jin and Namjoon hyung in their live so thought you'd tag along...maybe?"

"Um...thanks a lot for asking Tae but I'd rather stay home than go at some bar right now." I answered, holding a pile of clothes in my hands.

"If you are worried about anyone getting mad at you because of going out with a member then you don't need to worry about that." I was almost considering hanging out with him but then I saw a better opportunity staring back at me.

Most of the people do illegal or at least stupidest things when drunk. If Tae goes to the bar alone, he might end up doing something which can be bad for his career and reputation but good for my mission. I smirked at the idea of Tae getting embarrassed in front of media and their beloved 'ARMY'.

"I think I'll pass. It's not because I'm worried about my job, no. I just have work to do." I tried my best to convince him.

"Alright then. Have a good time." He got up from the bed and walked out of the door, waving a hand behind him

"You too!" I replied as I shut the door and got ready to follow him.

×××

A friendly advice, if you are gonna follow someone somewhere; make sure you change your look completely. And if you are following someone who's a lunatic and is capable of recognizing you even with their ass drunk, please just don't follow at all. 

When Tae said he was going to a bar, I didn't expect him to go to a cheap bar. The aura of this club was nothing like the one in the bars I had visited. There was not a single girl or lady visible, probably because of the filthy men in the club. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared of getting raped or maybe kidnapped by someone here. I sat two tables away from where Tae was sitting, alone. I was having a great time just observing his activities and drinking the same glass of beer for almost 2 hours now when Tae squealed and called out my name. I tried running the other way but this drunken man was fast enough and caught me in a tight grip.

"I knew you won't leave me alone. You are the best" he was clinging on me with his boxy smile on display.

Now there was no turning back. And I can't let him know I was following him. 

"Actually I got tired from all the work and thought I would cheer myself up a bit. You being in the same bar is a pure coincidence." I pushed him down on the booth and sat across him, worried if he'd actually buy the lie I fed him.

"You are so funnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyy crystal snowwww" he squealed again.

"Okay we should probably get back home."

"You are the best. I know you won't leave me like those unfaithful friends who are actually a piece of poop" he repeated, making a heart with both his hands and aggressively throwing it my way as if it was tangible.

"Tae...we should get back home."

"I'm Hungary" the waiter and few other customers started giving us weird looks

"Wow! And here I thought you were human."I chuckled, "Alright, first let's get out of here and then maybe we can buy you some food on the way."

"I want an apple jelly sandwich." Tae pouted.

"Alright, let's get you that but first we have to get out of here." I talked to him like he was a toddler.

We finally managed to walked out of bar with him still clinging on me. I was trying to find a cab when Tae started running in the opposite direction of our home.

"Tae stop please" I ran behind him, trying to keep my breath even but failing badly.

"How can a drunk guy run so fast?" I murmured to myself, "TAE! I'LL BUY YOU FOOD COME HERE" I yelled, ignoring the looks from the passersby. 

Tae stopped near an apple tree and "KRYSTALLLL" he ran in my direction like a child runs towards his mom, pointing towards the tree while running.

"Yeah come on lets go." I held his hand and dragged him towards the main road when he stopped in his tracks

"Get me bread Krystalllll. There's an apple tree over there. I'll go and have my apple jelly sandwich I'm hungaryyyyyy"

"Are you gonna steal apples from that tree for your sandwich?" I questioned while also questioning his sanity, looking between him and the apple tree.

"NO! Stealing is a bad thing Krystal. You should never steal", he said like he was teaching me something, "I can have my sandwich without stealing apples." He grinned

"Um...how?" 

"I can stick the breads with nails on the tree and tada!" he wiggled his brows spreading his arms wide

"Oh my god! Stop spouting nonsense. That's it. I'm calling someone to get us. I can't take you home alone." I removed the phone from my purse and decided to call Jungkook because physically, only he was capable of dragging Tae home.

I dialed his number and he picked up unbelievably fast.

"Hey! Great. Where are you right now?"

"Hello to you too Krystal. Is there some problem?"

"Well your best friend was just about to have a sandwich with an apple tree's bark between his bread because he wanted 'apple jelly sandwich'. I have given up on trying to get him back home since he has completely lost his sanity. So, where are you?"

"Is it Taehyung? Why am I even asking! It's definitely him. Alright send me your location I'll pick you guys up."

"Thank you!" I hung up as I went back to Tae, afraid he'd actually eat that tree with bread.

Jungkook, surprisingly, arrived within five minutes because he was on the same street when I called him.

"OH MY GOD! Who let him go to the bar alone?" was Jungkook's first question as he slapped Tae repeatedly, trying to keep him from passing out.

"He said everyone was busy so he came alone."

"Wasn't he going to spend time with Jimin?" Jungkook raised a brow 

"Jimin joined Jin and Namjoon in their live" I held Tae by one arm while Jungkook held him by other.

"That attention seeker bitch" Jungkook murmured under his breath loud enough for me to hear.

"BEAAAAAAACH" Tae screamed out of nowhere which again made Jungkook slap him.

"You should stop slapping him. It might leave a bruise."

"It's necessary for him. He won't be able to stay conscious and might lose whatever sense he has if not slapped from time to time." Thank god Jungkook had already booked the cab. He made Tae sit between us, Tae's arms still locked with ours," you were doing nothing. Why didn't you go with him?" he asked, his eyes on the phone screen

"Um...I felt like he was hitting on me and I don't really know him or trust him so just to save ourselves from trouble"

"TAE HITTING ON YOU? Jungkook popped his head up from the phone screen trying to contain his bubble of laughter.

"Yeah I mean the way he talked and stuff"

Jungkook bit his lip trying to hold in his laughter but failed miserably , "Oh my god Krystal!" he laughed hard enough for the driver to turn back and give us a look, "YOU SHOULD STOP FLATTERING YOURSELF. The world doesn't revolve around you sweetie and not every guy who is nice to you is hitting on you, not in Tae's case at least. PLUS, HE'S GAY!" he laughed again, tears rolling down his cheek. Unlike last time, his little bubble of laugh was not pleasant to me ears. 

"WAIT WHAT?!" wait, Tae was gay? As in gay? How was I oblivious to this?!

"Yeah. He's gay. And so is Jimin. They both are dating and apparently had a fight today I guess."

"JIMIN AND TAE ARE DATING?! AS IN DATING?! LIKE GOING OUT?!" This information was hard to process. I mean who would have thought about this?!

"Why are you so shocked? Were you like, interested in either of them? "He narrowed his eyes at me, "poor you"

"But if they are dating, why was Tae alone in that bar? I mean any girl could've hit on him and seeing his drunken state, things could've happened!"

"OKAY FIRST OF ALL, THAT WAS A GAY BAR" he laughed again now rolling onto Tae's lap

"A...gay...ba...r?" I wish a black hole would swallow me whole right now.

"No not a gay ba...r, a gay bar. And Tae was alone because as I said, they had a fight. Jimin called me when Tae left. But nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine after a rough make out session."

"EWW! KEEP THE DETAILS TO YOURSELF JEON"

"Says the girl who literally followed Tae to a gay bar." He rolled his eyes, "what were you doing there anyway? You said you didn't wanna go with him?"

"I thought he might get in trouble since he's alone so being your manager, I was just looking out for him. And I was done with my work anyway so why not." 

He just nodded in response, a mischievous smile still playing on his lips which told me I was never gonna hear the end of this. Now I just hope he wouldn't embarrass me by telling this story to everyone. Today was definitely a bad day for me. I miss how my life was before meeting this dorks. Sigh

×××

Thankfully we reached home safely last night and since everyone was in their deep slumber, I was saved from all the embarrassment. I walked out of my room early morning to get my breakfast to find Jungkook, Jimin and a sobered up Taehyung sitting on the couch. I took a pack of snacks and joined them as well.

"Hey! You guys up early today? We don't have any schedule until later this evening." I opened the pack of chips

"I was just curious about something and couldn't really sleep so woke them up to help me with my curiosity." Jungkook answered, pointing towards Tae and Jimin sitting in front of him with their sleepy eyes almost drooping.

I nodded, "I was just hungry so came here. You guys can continue, I won't disturb"

"Yeah, so I was looking forward to ask you guys about this for a really long time" Jungkook started, "when you guys do 'it', who tops? Or who is the dominant one?"

Jimin and Tae glanced at each other and gulped, "umm...we haven't...done it yet?" Jimin said but it came out more like a question.

"You guys... haven't done it yet? I mean how? You both are pretty much horny 25/8" Jungkook bent forward, placing his elbows on his knees with hands intertwined; making it look like it was an intense conversation.

"No but we haven't yet. We just didn't find the right moment." Jimin said again, looking at Tae

"Okay...it is very hard to process this information but let's just assume I did, then whenever you guys do 'it' who would top?"

"I would." Jimin said, his chest swelled with pride.

"You are good at making jokes baby" Tae cooed laughing at Jimin

"That was a fact!" Jimin said through his gritted teeth 

Jungkook sat back comfortably on the couch, eating chips with me and enjoying the show in front of us

"You know why I'd be the Dom? Because I have a huge d-" Tae was cut off mid sentence by Jimin

"The people who often boast about their huge dick have dicks size of the tootsie roll and want to make an impression on their partners so they don't get disappointed during the 'action'." Jimin said and Jungkook was definitely enjoying what he started.

"I think I really need to prove how wrong this theory and you are" Tae smirked

"Shut up" Jimin retorted

"Make me" he stared at Jimin's eyes and lips back and forth, his eyes hooded with desire.

"ALRIGHT GUYS! YOU NEED TO GET A ROOM! WE HAVE A KID IN HERE!" I interrupted, pointing at Jungkook.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Jungkook shouted, "The playful smile on his face now disappearing, "I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE."

"OH YES YOU ARE!" I responded without missing a beat, making Vmin to look stare at us.

Jungkook smirked, indicating he had a good comeback. "Well, if I'm a kid then so are you. We are same age, REMEMBER?" 

"I'm not a kid, YOU are. And you can't tell me you are not because you have a huge dick because you don't! As Jimin just said, people boasting about their dick's size usually have smaller dicks. And as far as I know you, you boast about it EVERY FUCKING SECOND."

"THAT THEORY IS NOT TRUE!" Tae interrupted

"Shut up you guys, will you?" Yoongi walked in the room, plopping down on the couch and searching for something, "I don't want this couple fights in my dorm. Get out and fight if you want to" he finally found the thing- remote he was searching for.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE." Jungkook and I yelled at the same time.

"Keep saying that." He switched on the TV, "Maybe you'll believe it someday." He said as he turned his attention on the TV screen.

We were all walking back to our rooms when Jungkook pointed a finger gun at me saying, "I told ya, they'll be fine by tomorrow morning."

"Yeah you were right. But you still have a small dick" I teased him wiggling like a worm.

"YOU COME HERE-" I laughed as he rushed towards me and I shut the door on his face. 

I heard him groan and couldn't help but laugh out loud. No matter how much I try to convince myself otherwise, I actually enjoyed his company. I hope this new found friendship won't get in my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUCH A LONG ASS CHAPTER! CAN YOU GUYS IMAGINE I WROTE IT?! YEAH ME NEITHER HEH! Anyway...I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. There's more of vmin and Krystal and Tae in this chapter but it's needed for the plot. There are gonna be more kryskook (yes I have a ship name for them) moments in further chapters. basically I wanna show how Krystal is bonded with all the members so there are not much Kryskook moments for now. but don't worry ill feed you well :')
> 
> Have a great day/night ahead and take care of yourself 


	5. Americano- part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What were you doing?" he enquired, his brows furrowed and voice fierce.
> 
> "Uh..N-nothing. I was just waiting f-for you to come. Here's your latte" terror was visible on my face as I tried to speak.

Murder sounds perfect right now. I could either kill the person calling me at 7 in the morning, ruining the most perfect dream I was dreaming of- living in a castle of chocolate and candies- or just kill myself for not keeping my phone on silent. Violent thoughts ran through my head as I struggled to open my eyes while my hands searched blindly for the source of disturbance which was apparently my phone. I sunk more inside the sheets as I found the phone and placed it on my ear, without looking at the caller ID.

"Whoever you are, you better have an important reason to call me this early or I might personally hunt you down and feed your bones to the-"

"Good morning to you too, Krystal." He laughed. It was Jinyoung.

I instantly sat straight on the bed, regretting not checking the caller id before answering. "Oh...Jinyoung...what is it? Is there some emergency?" my voice tone going from murderous to sweet within seconds

"You dont have to be so formal with me Krystal" he chuckled, "I won't bite. It's fine I get annoyed too when someone wakes me up"

"Uh...yeah" I was not yet completely awake to answer with wise words. So I just nodded to whatever he said 

"So...about your question, no it's not an emergency but you guys have to come to the studio in an hour. So get the boys ready."

"Is there a recording session today?" I yawned

"Yes. So come along with them and dont be late. I'll be waiting at the studio." He said as he hung up.

"One hour..." I checked the time on my phone as I noticed the date. One month has already passed since I moved in here. Staying with them, I had lost the track of time. After my miserable attempt to follow Taehyung to that bar, gay bar to be precise, I had not tried anything on them. This way, I'd just end up being their manager forever without gaining what I was really here for, satisfaction. Satisfaction from exposing them in front of the world and their beloved ARMY. And if I fail in doing that, that'd be a big blow to my ego. I was determined to expose them and their dirty world and there was no way I was going back without doing it. And I'll get back to my real work right today. 

I should start with something low first. Like just maybe trying to hurt them in some way and later comfort them so they'd get close to me? I had to do at least something to start my work on the mission.

I got out of bed and went to check up on boys before getting ready. 

"Jungkook" I knocked on his door, hoping he was awake by now. Surprisingly, he was.

"What?" he asked as he opened the door. He was just in his sweats, his voice hoarse, eyes puffy and hair a mess. A hot mess. I didnt realize I was checking him out until he nudged me with a confused look on his face, asking me again "what do you want Krystal?" 

I bit my lip, hoping I wasnt blushing "you guys have a recording session in an hour, get ready" I ordered as I quickly walked towards Yoongi's room, not wanting to answer any of his questions. He shut the door just with a nod as I sighed in relief.

"Ah! I should stop checking him out every now and then. I need to keep my hormones in control." I muttered in annoyance as I knocked at Yoongi's door

"Yoongi" I waited patiently for him to answer only to realize later that guy becomes a rock in his sleep, not literally. 

If I had to save myself from getting in trouble, I'd rather wake Jin up than waking them all individually. He was good at it anyway, with all that screaming which worked as alarm for members.

Now, I had a bigger problem to solve. How am I going to save myself from listening to them singing?

×××

Thanks to Jin, we all reached on time at the studio. And I brought earphones with me so I can plug it in, listening to eBooks while they record and hence saving myself from the biggest problem. I have not held myself back from listening to music for so long, when I was actually tempted to listen to it, just for them to ruin it all for me. I work for a music group, sure but I am not going to listen to their music, no. It takes every ounce of me to resist the thing I am tempted for the most. But I have been doing that for 2 years now and I can do it as long as I wish to.

Now the only thing I had in mind was to do what I have planned without anyone noticing me. 

"You guys might need something to drink before the recording starts. How about I get you some Americano?" I suggested as everyone, Including Jinyoung who was standing beside me surfing on his phone, turned their heads towards me.

"That'd be great, thanks" Jimin said as he quickly went back to reading the lyrics.

Everyone else just nodded in agreement, too busy to look up from the papers in their hands.

"Take Jinyoung along with you" Jungkook ordered

I had to go alone. I would not be able to do my work if someone accompanies me. I quickly jumped, trying to save myself, "no I'll be fine-"

"I was going to go with her anyway. You dont need to worry about her Jungkook." Jinyoung cut me off as he patted Jungkook's shoulder, giving him a glare I wasnt quite able to figure out. But it wasnt a friendly glare for sure. Jungkook for some reason, had his eyes locked on Jinyoung's and something was definitely going on between them. Something I might not want to know about.

"Let's go" Jinyoung dragged me before throwing one last glance at Jungkook and dragging me out of the studio.

I had to figure something out before my plan gets ruined. I was thinking about it while on our way to the cafe when Jinyoung interrupted my train of thoughts, "um...Krystal?"

"Hmm?" I look at him, confused

"I have some work to take care of. Can you just wait at the cafe or me? I'll be back in 10. One latte for me "

YES! THIS WAS MY CHANCE. "Of course. Take your time to return" I replied, sounding happier than I should have.

I rushed to the cafe as soon as we parted ways

"Seven Americanos to go, one latte and one hot chocolate please" it was extremely cold today and hot chocolate could do justice to me. I sat down at a table, waiting for the order to arrive and hoping Jinyoung wouldn't return before the order. 

"Here's your order ma'am" the barista called and I jumped out of my seat to grab the drinks

"Thank you" I paid as I sat back at the table silently, my back towards the door of the cafe and silently opened the lids of all 7 glasses one by one. I was glad it was so early in the morning and there were hardly any customers to pay attention to me. My hands wandered in my pocket until I found the packet I was looking for. It was drug which will make their throat sore and sound terrible for a day or so. This song was important for them. They had to record it as soon as possible and I was definitely not going to let that happen. When someone is frustrated because of their work not being done in time, they show their real selves, they get angry and they definitely dont fake anything. People are vulnerable when angry. And that's what I was going to take advantage of. The pressure of releasing the song soon but not being able to record it would hopefully piss them off to the extent where at least one of them might have an outburst. If I'm lucky enough, I could record the whole incident and post it on the fake anti army account I had. Now I just hope everything to work out as it was in my head.

I quickly grabbed the packet out and tore it open. For some unknown reason my hands were shaking. A thought of backing out rushed through my mind. I brushed it off with just a shrug as I lowered my hand holding the drug in it.

Just as I was about to pour the contents into the first drink, I heard someone call my name. "Krystal?" it was Jinyoung. My eyes fluttered shut as I shoved the drug back in my pocket with trembling hands, accidentally spilling some on the table. Beads of sweat were forming on my forehead as my throat constricted. I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. Every muscle in my body screamed at me to flee, but I remained frozen.

"What were you doing?" he enquired, his brows furrowed and voice fierce.

"Uh..N-nothing. I was just waiting f-for you to come. Here's your latte" terror was visible on my face as I tried to speak. 

"I am pretty sure the drinks are packed in a glass with a lid on them here." He made his way to the chair in front of me, folding his hand as his continued, "and they sure as hell dont provide something which is white and powdery" his fingers traced the area where the drug powder was accidentally spilled.

"That's...sugar jinyou-" I managed to answer but he cut me off

"OH STOP IT, KRYSTAL" he yelled, "dont try to fool me because it's not working. I saw you were about to mix whatever it is in the 7 glasses which happen to be of members'. I shouldve known about it when the happiness in your voice when I said I'd join you later was overflowing. So just cut the crap and tell me what it was about before I make someone else enquire you about it. AND DON'T YOU DARE MAKE EXCUSES" he leaned on the table with anger visible in his eyes, waiting for me to answer

I was a shivering mess. My hands clutched the packet in my pocket tightly and my legs wouldnt stop shaking. I didnt know what words could save me right now. I was caught red handed and no excuses would help. Because of the terror, I couldnt even process anything in my head. Telling him the truth was the only escape I could think of. He was waiting for me to respond, eyes boring a hole in my skull. 

"I-I am s-sorry. I-I was j-just-" I was cut off by the buzzing of my phone on the table. I wanted to thank whoever thought of calling me right now, saving me from the embarrassment and the intensity of the situation at least for a while. I also had the opportunity to think of some excuses while on the phone call.

I picked up the phone, it was Yoongi. 

"Are you guys out there making coffee instead of the barista? If yes then you both just stay there. I can appoint new managers for us." If I was not in such a muddle right now, I'd have put him in his place but he got lucky today.

"I'm sorry Yoongi we were just on our way back." I tried my best to keep calm

"Alright. Be here before the sunset." I could not have his sarcasm anymore. He has to be put in place. But unfortunately, that day wasnt today.

"Um...we need to go right now. They are about to start." I said as I rushed towards the door, not wanting to answer any of Jinyoung's questions right now. 

"We are having a talk later. And dont you dare run away, unless you want to lose your job and respect." He shot me one last glare as we left the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took forever to update but don't worry, I'm gonna make up for it. Another chapter is coming up in few hours. Also, sorry for the cliff hanger (not really XD). What do you think will be Krystal's excuse? Or will she tell him the truth? How would Jinyoung react? Lemme know your thoughts in the comments ;)


	6. Americano- part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I swear to god Krystal, if you dont open your mouth right now, I'm going to call all the members here and they can make you spill everything." He got me here
> 
> I had to tell him everything now. There was no way I was escaping out of this alive. 
> 
> I clapped my hands together under the table as I started, "okay! You dont really need to be an asshole and blackmail me like that. I'll tell you but only on one condition."

Jinyoung kept throwing glances my way throughout the session but I successfully ignored them all, too busy listening to eBook. But the ignorance was short term. I couldn't ignore him forever. I was extremely unfocused and stressed to come up with any excuses. The only thing I was sure about at the moment was: I am screwed.

The session was winded up late in the evening. 

"You guys want to go out for dinner? It was a long day" Namjoon offered

Yeah he was right, it was a long day, a long day of ignoring Jinyoung and his glares, a long day of regretting not mixing the drug in the drinks quicker and miserably failing again. It was indeed a long day. 

I sighed as I grabbed my bag from the table, "I'm really tired today Namjoon. You guys can go have fun."

"Actually, I had something important to discuss with Krystal. You guys might want to go ahead. She has to go with me" Jinyoung butted in making me want to punch the day lights out of him.

"When did we plan about this Jinyoung?" I interrupted, not wanting the guys to have a wrong idea about this. I know I wasn't really in the position to question anything to him at the moment but I had the rights to deny if I didn't want to go anywhere with him at this hour of the day.

"Wait you don't want to go with him?" Jungkook asked, joining the conversation "you can't take her without her consent, you know that right?" he glared at Jinyoung.

"You have got a huge misunderstanding there, JK" Jinyoung placed a hand on Jungkook's shoulder as he moved around him, trying to look intimidating."Krystal Park herself, wanted to go grab a dinner together. She might be nervous because you guys are here." He looked at me as if trying to say 'back me up'

"What are you talking about Jinyoung?" I cocked an eyebrow because honestly, I was not in the mood to answer any of his questions right now. If anything, I might blow up at him since he was the reason why my extremely perfect plan failed today. But I can't really blame him, he probably respected the boys and is just looking out for them. But that still doesn't mean I was grabbing a dinner with him so he can bombard me with n number of questions.

"Something looks extremely fishy here" Hobi said as Jimin followed behind him.

"Trust me Jhope, she is just shy because you all are here." He tried again to cover up the situation but my dumbass was not having any of it and I opened my mouth again, without thinking of the consequences

"But why would I be shy around them? I practically live with them." I said as a matter of fact. 

"She has got a point there, Jinyoung. She's pretty shameless, if you ask me." Jungkook chuckled

"Think before you speak Jungkook" Jin interrupted, smacking Jungkook's head lightly.

"Okay so if Krystal really is not interested to go grab a dinner together, how about we go at your dorm and talk about the important thing we have, Krystal?" Jinyoung turned his head towards me, having a satisfied smirk on his face. He really thought blackmailing me about this was going to help him? I need to show him oh how wrong he is. He might have caught me red handed but I was not really terrified of him right now, not the way I was before. Probably because he just got on my nerves.

"that sounds pretty good" Yoongi finally joined the conversation "I mean if what you said was true and you really don't want to hang out with him, whatever the reason must be, our dorm is the safest place." He turned to Jinyoung, " and about what Jungkook said, she is indeed pretty shameless so I don't see a point in believing you." Everyone chuckled, including Jin. These idiots were having a great time roasting me, weren't they?

We can't talk about this at dorm. I don't trust Jinyoung and I don't know what kind of mess it would be if the members find out about it. We needed to talk about it in private.

"Uh...right, I just remembered we planned about this yesterday" I faked a smile at Jinyoung, "he's not a creep guys don't worry. I'll be fine. Thanks for looking out for me. And thanks a lot for making me realize I am shameless" I deadpanned at Jungkook and Yoongi, "but I'd like to believe you guys are better at it than me." I plastered a teasing smile on my face.

Yoongi gave me a look as if saying 'are you even for real?'

"You guys seem to have gotten pretty close, huh?" Namjoon smiled, displaying his dimples I was so fond of. 

"So close hyung, you won't even believe." Jungkook smirked as he walked out the studio.

"Let's go for that dinner you suggested" Jin dragged Namjoon, Hobi and Jimin out of the studio

"You guys go ahead and bring me some parcel. I'm too tired to go anywhere right now" Yoongi said as he followed Namjoon and Jin out

I was about to leave with Jinyoung as Tae tapped on my shoulder, "Take care. I don't trust this guy here" he whispered as he pointed towards Jinyoung walking ahead of us.

"I will Tae" I displayed my genuine smile as we parted our ways.

×××  
"How long do you think I can handle that silence of yours?" 

We were in the same cafe as the one in the morning. An hour has passed now and I haven't uttered a word. It was like someone had zipped up my lips. No words were leaving my mouth. Not just because I was now actually terrified of his reaction but also because I was afraid he'd tell all the members about it. It was a secret no one knew about. How could I trust him with it? But the silent treatment was definitely not working as he was getting more and more irritated every passing second.

"I swear to god Krystal, if you don't open your mouth right now, I'm going to call all the members here and they can make you spill everything." He got me here

I had to tell him everything now. There was no way I was escaping out of this alive. 

I clapped my hands together under the table as I started, "okay! You dont really need to be an asshole and blackmail me like that. I'll tell you but only on one condition."

"Oh no hon.! You don't get to keep conditions. You are the culprit here, remember?" he chuckled, enjoying how things were going.

"You know what, fuck you!" I got up from the chair, slamming my hand on the table, "I am not going to tell you anything, you can do whatever the fuck you want. You don't really have any proof and none of the boys trust you. So guess who's victory is this?" 

I was about to walk out of the cafe when smashed phone in front of my face, showing me a video. It was the same cafe. I was sitting in the exact place I got up from right now. I looked nervous, my eyes wandering around to check if anyone was watching me. I removed the packet from the pocket of my jacket. I was about to fucking mix it in their drinks. This little piece of shit had recorded the whole video. What the fuck would I do now?!

"You sure you still don't want to change your mind?" he poked his tongue inside his cheek, enjoying my misery.

I settled back down on the chair, my head dropping in my hands. I was trapped in this and there was no way out now. I had brought this on myself so no one else was to blame.

I took a deep breath as I started again, "alright, listen to this very carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself. I hate them. I hate them all. You can't ask me the reason but I just hate them. I want to see them fall. The image of 'perfect' they have created in front of people is fake and I can feel it. Everything about them is too good to be true. I believe everyone has their flaws but dude, they have none. The fame they are getting is not fair because the people out there don't know their real faces. They don't know anything about them or their dirty world. They see only what they choose to show them. I want to change that. I want to open people's eyes and show them how wrong they are about BTS. And that pretty much explains your question. And I would like it if you keep your mouth shut in front of them. I will stop, okay? I'll give up on ruining them but you have to keep your mouth shut." I slammed my head on the table flustered from all the talking.

I was waiting for him to respond and he...he started laughing. Not a bitter laugh, a full blown fit of laughter. People in the cafe started looking at our table, he laughed so loud. I would not be surprised if he rolled down the chair at this point, he was laughing so hard.

"Was this information too much for your little brain? Did I mentally hurt you?" I had a confused look on my face.

"I –I just" he started laughing again

"What is so funny about this? Care to explain?"

"I loved the expression of terror on your face. Oh my god!" he tried to catch his breath, "I thought you'd beg for me to not tell them anything but I liked it this way better" he chuckled.

"You are not making any sense" irritation was visible in my voice

"Alright, Krystal park. Let's be friends. Because we are same" he held out his hand for me to shake

"Elaborate" I slapped his hand away

"You see the hate you have for them, we share it. Whatever you just said are the exact reasons why I am here as their manager. My dad is a freaking CEO. Why do you think would I work for them? Because my motive is same as yours. As you said they are too good to be true and the dirt on them needs to be exposed. I've been trying to get something out for two years now. Too many attempts have just made them to hate me, they don't trust me anymore. So you see, you don't need to worry about me telling them anything about you. Because you can help me complete what I had came here for two years ago. Let's do this together Krystal." He smiled a genuine smile which didn't match his words.

"Are you sure this isn't some sort of prank? This isn't your way to turn me in right?" I was dumbfounded by the information revealed. But something made me believe him. He was not lying and I could see that. But I still needed the confirmation. And just in case anything goes wrong, I can blame everything on him. Working alone for this mission was not going to work so I could definitely use his help.

"What do you want me to do to make you believe me?" he shrugged

"I don't know. Just, whatever. I am not really sure if I totally believe you but what do I have to lose? I think I am in for it." I shrugged, not wanting to give him the idea that I trusted him completely. 

"I'm glad. It was easier convincing you than I thought." He took a sip o his drink

"But delete that video first. I never know when you'll start blackmailing me. Also, how did you know I was up to something to record that video on time?" I tilted my head to the side, waiting for him to answer.

"I didn't." He chuckled, "I had just arrived here when I saw you nervously looking around and removing that packet." He took another sip, looking at me through lashes as a smile stuck on his face.

"But dude there was no need to scare the shit out of me that way. I mean who could've thought you were just testing me? I was actually terrified of you." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm sorry I crossed a line there" 

"You obliterated a line."

"I strongly concur." He chuckled making me laugh as well.

"Yeah. Now tell me this, which member are you closest to, yet?" he tapped his fingers on the table as if excited for whatever was to come.

"None. But I've had many conversations with Jungkook since we are the same age."

"Of all the people, you had to get close to him." He muttered under his breath, loud enough for me to hear it. "Okay so here's the plan. You get close to him. Be his best friend, someone he can trust and rely on. Once you are close enough, we can use your friendship with him to get the secrets out." 

"Wow! You sure are an asshole. But why didn't you do it for so many years?"

"They never trusted me to start with. And you are a girl. You can seduce him too. I'm pretty sure that little guy hasn't got his dick wet yet. You can easily lure him in, he's a hormonal guy after all"

"Eww no. We are not going there. I'm fine with using the friendship thing."

He chuckled, "your call. And we can do our little attacks consecutively. Like the one you tried today, but ours would be successful of course, unlike yours"

"I COULD'VE SUCCEEDED IF YOUR CURIOUS ASS HADN'T INTERRUPTED ME" 

And he started laughing again. A laugh I grew to hate now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HERE'S PART TWO! You weren't expecting this from Jinyoung, were you? *evil grin* I love Jinyoung with all my heart so don't think anything negative about it. It's just that I wanted him to be this character for some reason but I love him I swear. I'll try to update the next chapter ASAP.
> 
> Are you enjoying the story so far? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> AAAND TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF BECAUSE I LOVE YOU PUPPIES ALOT <3


	7. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love. It's not obsession, it's love. Our fans are not crazy, they love and respect us and so do we. Make that clear." The look in his eyes made it clear how much he respected the love of his fans for him, "the things they have done for us during our debut days and even what they are doing now, we'll never be able to pay them back for it. They deserve the world and we are willing to give it to them."

I never thought these words would come out of my mouth but I had a great time with Jinyoung. Well one of the reasons being we had same thoughts and opinions about certain things. We had a lot to plan out and didn't realize it was almost midnight. Something about him told me not to trust him and his words but I still did. I was willing to give him the benefit of doubt. It felt good, to have a friend. Well I couldn't really call him a friend yet, just an acquaintance or just someone I work with...maybe? I wasn't sure about him and my thoughts for him. Well you can't really know about a person just in one real talk. I hope this turns out good and he doesn't leave me hanging alone in this mission. 

I unlocked the door entering the pin. I was damn tired. The best thing I love about how I dress is my choice of shoe wear. I hate heels which saves me from all the pain. I love converse which Yoongi, for some reason hates and I've seen him glaring at my feet like he would cut them off any minute. Not that I care about his opinions. 

I removed the converse as I walked in and plopped down on the couch. 

"Man it was a long day" I let out a long breath as I realized someone was lying on the couch right beside me. Yes you guessed it right, Jeon Jungkook, the guy who has mastered the art of creeping me the fuck out.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING CHRIST! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE FROM JUST A SHOCK GODDAMMIT DON'T GO AROUND CREEPING ME OUT LIKE THAT" I slapped his shoulder as he moved a bit before sitting straight entirely.

"It's literally a minute since you arrived and you are already shouting. Calm the fuck down woman. Other people live in this house as well." He picked the cushion he was resting his head on and threw it my way. I successfully caught it though, before it could hit my nose. He let out a giggle, a small baby like giggle which made me want to squish his cheeks and punch myself in the face for thinking about it.

"What are you doing here anyway? I'm pretty sure it's past midnight" I was thirsty and I was thirsty for some soju at the moment. I got up to check if there were any cans left in the refrigerator. Living in a house full of men had its disadvantages too. One of them was you can never find a soju can in the refrigerator because they drink all of them. I'm glad it was a good day or a good night instead as I found two cans resting in the door of the refrigerator.

"I was waiting for you hunny, to come back home from your very first date with the very worst guy." He smiled, a fake smile, a smile that I'd like to wipe off at this very moment.

I handed him one of the cans before cringing at his choice of words. "First of all, it was not a date, we really had something to discuss about. Second, please never say that again because those words make me choke and third, I know that's definitely not the reason." I said, knowing way too well his insomniac ass was just not able to sleep and he was just being sarcastic.

"I can make you choke too" he smirked. That goddamn smirk.

"OH MY GOD WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE MEN IN THIS HOUSE?" the atmosphere in the living room felt weird. Reason unknown to me. I walked towards the balcony, glad that Jungkook followed me too.

He sat on the chair in front of me as he was just staring me dead in the eye, "would've loved it if Jinyoung was the one saying it, wouldn't you, babe?" he deadpanned. God, what was wrong with this guy?

"Are you serious right now? I swear to god Jungkook we had business to discuss about. It's hard to manage seven kids you know? We need to plan the things out. Why am I even giving you an explanation? What are you, now? My boyfriend?"

"We are not kids ok?"He pretended to be offended, "okay maybe others are but I'm NOT!" he placed a hand on his chest pretending to be hurt.

"Right! You are the muscle pig of the group" he just grinned at the compliment before taking a sip from his can.

The silence followed after it was comfortable. The sound of wind and us gulping down our drinks filled the silence. My heart and mind was at peace. It was an adventurous day to being with. There were no negative thoughts running in my mind, letting me enjoy the view beside me and in front of me better. I was the first to break the silence.

"You know, I've been wondering. Do your fans know about Tae and Jimin dating?" I was curious. Curious to know their reactions and curious to know how much faith boys actually had in them.

"Of course no. They don't. Like how are they supposed to confess? Tweet saying 'hi I'm gay and dating the guy you call daddy aka Jimin'?" he chuckled, "it's not easy, Krystal. It's not that we don't trust them, we do and we also know they have been shipping vmin ever since we debuted. And we won't go against anything they do because we trust them with our life. You tell me or any of us one army is in danger and we'd rush to help them in any way we could. You tell me the fake rumours are spread by army, we gonna check and confirm it first before taking any action on it. That's the kind of relation we have with them." he looked so happy while talking about them, the fans, their army.

"But do you not get irritated because of their obsession with-"

"Love. It's not obsession, it's love. Our fans are not crazy, they love and respect us and so do we. Make that clear." The look in his eyes made it clear how much he respected the love of his fans for him, "the things they have done for us during our debut days and even what they are doing now, we'll never be able to pay them back for it. They deserve the world and we are willing to give it to them."

"I'm sorry." There wasn't any idol in the present day who'd respect their fans so much. Jungkook's words somehow made me feel guilty about asking that question and I felt the urge to apologize. 

"No it's alright. You haven't seen their passion yet. You haven't been to our concert with us yet. You haven't seen them screaming and crying. You haven't seen US crying together when the concert ends. It's all so beautiful and ethereal that I wish it could last forever. They are all our treasure and I'm willing to love them all forever." there was a fond smile playing on his lips. It was pure, his love for him and the respect he had. The relation bangtan had with army was so pure; I was again having second thoughts about my mission. Again I was left to think if I was doing the right thing. If I was about to break the purest relation?

"If you ever get a chance to date a fan, would you?" I was just curious. This was not a part of my plan with Jinyoung nor was it a trap. I was just curious. I couldn't think about my plan let alone work on it when Jungkook was sharing his deepest thoughts with me. I know I'd be breaking his trust sooner or later but not today. I'm not so petty to use something so pure against him and the members.

"It's past midnight; you should go to bed now." he gave a weak smile, "Good night, Krys" he ignored my question so easily and went back to his room. Why would he ignore? He could've replied with a simple yes or no, why ignore? 

I sat there, staring at his empty can on the table. Jungkook is not the type of guy to ignore someone just because he was tired. I mean yeah he would do that but only to his hyungs, not to anyone else. And definitely not when we were having a serious conversation. His weak smile made it clear that that topic was of pain and misery and something he doesn't wanna talk about. I made a mental not to get to the roots of this topic when e is ready to talk.

×××  
"No wait truth and dare is too boring now" Jimin whined, "two of us are going to end up kissing or end up waking in other's bed that's all and it's not fun anymore."

"I agree" Hobi nodded in affirmation, "I've played truth and dare almost half my life and I'm sort of done with it now."

"Okay how about beer pong?" Tae suggested, earning glares from everyone as they started to discuss what to play again.

It was Saturday evening and we were glad we had no plans. This week had been tiring with all the recording sessions, Jinyoung almost killing me because of that terrifying incident, Jungkook ignoring me ever since our last talk and the list goes on.

"How about a board game?" Namjoon suggested.

Yoongi, an intellectual immediately interrupted him asking, "how about a game where the person to sleep the longest is the winner?"

"Please tell me you are not considering that, Namjoon" Jin deadpanned which made me and Jungkook giggle. 

He glared at me and again looked away like he didn't know who I was. This has been going on for a few weeks now; starting from the day I asked him if he ever thought of dating an army in the future.

"Board game sounds fun to me. It's been a while since I played any such games anyway. How about monopoly?" I suggested. Jungkook had his eye fixed on me as I spoke, his eyes boring a hole in my head. He had the capability to make anyone feel uncomfortable under his stare if he wants to. 

"Monopoly it is!" Jimin and Tae chirped, already on their way to get the items to play. 

"Alright then" Yoongi sighed as everyone sat down forming a circle.

Jimin and Tae entered the living room with all the things needed to play when there was knock on the door "you guys mind if I join?" everyone's heads turned towards the source of voice, me gasping on realization. It was Jinyoung. 

"What are YOU doing here, Jinyoung? I don't remember us having any shoot or recording session today neither do we have any dance practice." Jungkook got up from his place. He seemed...restless

"You are right, JK" Jinyoung walked inside with his backpack and a suitcase which we noticed just now. He sat on the couch as he continued, "I'm here to stay with you guys. Sounds fun doesn't it?" he smirked

"Is there a renovation going on at your place or something?" Namjoon interrupted "it's fine we can have a place for you if it's 2-3 days."

"You've got me wrong, RM. I'm here to stay with you guys not because there's any renovation going on at my place. I thought it would be easier for you guys if both your managers stayed here with you. It'll save me and Krys from all the extra rush too." He looked at me, instantly looking away before smirking.

"What is this now? A guest house? Guys go call your family to stay here as well, let's turn it into a real guest house. I mean, if we are doing it let's do it the right way as well." Jungkook got up from his place beside Jimin, noticeably pissed.

"Calm down Jungkook. It's not like he's going to stay in your room." Jin interrupted, attempting to calm the waters.

"Oh come on Jungkook! You are telling me that you guys are fine with Krystal staying here but not me? Doesn't that sound unfair to you?" Jinyoung definitely had something in his mind and I could smell that.

"I really can't stand the sight of you." Jungkook scoffed as he went back to his room, slamming the door shut with a loud thud.

"I think the kid had a point there." Yoongi started, " I Mean, you are financially stable and own a well furnished apartment, why not just stay there and not crowd our dorm without any specific reason?" he now turned, facing Jinyoung completely.

"It feels lonely there you know. I live alone in that apartment." The smirk on Jinyoung's face was constant. The tension between the guys and him was growing every passing minute and I just hoped for them not create a scene.

"You know what; just do whatever the fuck you want. Just don't fuck with me because I'm not having your shit. The only reason why I talk to you is because you are my manager and I'm ought to respect you. But everyone in here is aware of the shitty personality you have. So better mind your own business." Yoongi spit the words on his face as he got up to leave as well before Jinyoung interrupted him.

"I can leave this place if you guys want me to. But I really feel lonely and alone, you know. So I think it'd be better if I take Krystal along with me. she's not a member of the group so she isn't forced to live with you guys and living with me will only make things easier for me" he looked at me before continuing, " I mean the work, we can easily work together if we stay under one roof."

I still don't know why I decided to trust this guy. He was sort of creepy and something I wasn't quite able to explain. The only thing I could sense was I was going to get in deep trouble because of him. I felt extremely uncomfortable under his stare. But it's not like I have an option but to trust him. If I don't, he might expose me in front of boys. I was sure they won't believe him but why take the chances.

"Jinyoung I swear to god" Yoongi walked towards the couch where Jinyoung was sitting, "keep you and your dick personality in check because I don't know about others-" he bent down to his sitting level, looking him right in his eyes, "-but I sure as fuck won't tolerate your shit anymore. Not when you disrespect a girl in front of our eyes." And he walked away, leaving us all shocked with his tone and glare towards Jinyoung which could make anyone shit in their pants.

"Wow!" Hobi exclaimed, "I love this side of Yoongi" 

This, for some reason made Jimin laugh and throw his body on Hobi while laughing hard. "your gay is showing, hyung" he said between his bubbles of laughter.

"I WAS JUST APPRECIATING THE SUDDEN ACTION COMING FROM MY BESTFRIEND, YOU LITTLE JERK" Hobi deadpanned, "anyway, I don't feel like playing anymore thanks to certain someone" he glared at Jinyoung for a short second, "I'll go take a nap. Don't make yourself too comfortable, Jinyoung" he patted his shoulder as he walked away.

Who knew sunshine Hobi had so much sass in him? I felt the urge to laugh out loud at the sudden change of the atmosphere and the expression on Jinyoung's face, which was far from the smug look he was displaying minutes ago.

"I guess I will go take a nap too. Don't forget Yoongi hyung's words though" Tae got up followed by Jimin "and if not Yoongi hyung, just remember: Jimin is the scariest when angry" he spit the words on Jinyoung's face before leaving which made Jimin break into fits of laughter all over again.

Now the only people left in the room were Namjoon, Jin and me staring among ourselves, not knowing what to do with the person sitting on the couch right in front of us. It suddenly felt like he was some sort of villain trying to ruin our lives while acting all sweet and sugary. Well, it wasn't a complete lie either, he WAS a villain but the only difference was, I was with him in this as well. And the guys had made it pretty sure they didn't like his company or presence, for that matter, at all. This only made me excited for all the drama that was going to arise in this household.

Jin coughed and looked at Namjoon before starting, "look Jinyoung, it must be very clear to you know that no one in here really likes you or your presence. I don't want to sound rude but we don't trust you and your actions and you are aware of that. But we need peace. So we'd hope you won't create any problems for us while staying here. Please leave soon if possible." He completed to which Jinyoung just scoffed.

"And we don't really have a separate room for you. You might have to share a room with someone." Namjoon was the calmest human I've came across in my whole life. He can handle any matter with utter patience and that made him better than the others. I guess I understand now why he was selected he leader of the group, "Yoongi and Krystal are out of the options since Yoongi would kill you If you stay under one roof and Krystal, well I won't let you stay with her under one roof. I don't really trust you. Hobi won't be glad to have you in his room and Tae and Jimin make out quite often in each other's room so none of them either. That leaves me, Jin hyung and Jungkook. We will discuss later tonight about who is willing to share the room with you and bear the sight of your face for 24 hours every day, since we need things to calm down before the discussion. You can just sit on the couch until then and use the common washroom if you need." He let out a rough breath as he stood up and left the room as well.

"I need to talk to Jungkook. I'll get going as well." Jin said as he walked towards the hallway leading to Jungkook's room.

"glad to see me here, aren't you?" he finally talked to me, grinning from ear to ear like he wasn't just annoying the members a minute ago.

"you'd be surprised to know my answer: NO" I deadpanned as I lifted myself up from the floor and plopped down on the couch beside him.

"now that's a white lie right there."

"whatever, what's in your mind? You aren't here just because you were lonely, are you?" 

"you know me so well in such a short period of time" he chuckled, "I'm here to help you out with our work. You know what work I'm talking about right. About toturi-" I slapped my hand on his mouth before he could complete his sentence.

"are you fucking out of your mind? You do know they can hear us any moment, right? You are living in the same house as them you crack head. Don't fucking talk about it ever again. You're going to take me down with you aren't you?" I whisper shouted, almost panicking. 

"alright alright" he whisper shouted back, throwing his hands up in defence, "now would you like to stay like this" he pointed to the compromising position we were sitting in, my legs between his as I was laying on the top of him and my hand still on his mouth , "for a while more?" and the signature smirk was back.

I quickly picked myself up and sat far away from him, on the edge of the couch. Ever since I've known the boys and Jinyoung, I've experienced the feelings I never thought I would. I had blushed seeing Jungkook half naked, I had talked during midnights with someone and felt at ease, I was not hating the existence of certain humans now, I feel bad when Jungkook is ignoring me, I had been afraid and terrified when Jinyoung caught me and I was scared right now for someone might hear us. What was I trying to protect? Why was I afraid? What did I have to lose? What were these changes about? 

I was changing and I did not like it but something told me these changes were for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys doing? are you eating well? are you drinking enough water? are you getting enough sleep? I hope you guys are doing fine. take care of yourselves and I LOVE YOU PUPPIES! <3 
> 
> LET ME KNOW IF YOU WERE SATISFIED BY THIS CHAPTER IN THE COMMENTS.


	8. Jin hyung...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I might hate him more than anyone's existence but that doesn't mean Jin hyung needs to suffer because of us. If Jin hyung needs time, he gets time."

"Krystal please help me convince Jungkook to let Jinyoung stay with him?" Namjoon pleaded

"I'd do that Namjoon but that will only create more problems in the house. I mean you do know the tension between Jungkook and Jinyoung. And you do know how stubborn Jungkook is, right? "It was not a lie. Namjoon was asking me to help him convince Jungkook since he thinks I'm 'close' to him. But seeing how Jinyoung and Jungkook behaved with each other, giving glares which made it very clear how they'd chop each other with a knife if they got a chance, I was not going to let that happen.

"But I really can't let him stay in my room. I have my reasons." He ran a hand through his grey locks which made him look messy yet hot. 

"Yeah reasons like jerking off at the middle of the night." Yoongi scoffed.

"Shut up" Namjoon slapped his arm as he turned back to me. 

"Then maybe try to convince Jungkook to stay with one of us?" 

"But then Jinyoung would get a room to himself. That's unfair since HE IS the guest here, not us" Jin interrupted.

"Jin hyung has a point. Then how about we let Jinyoung stay with you, hyung?" Hobi suggested. That wasn't a totally bad idea either. I mean Jin would probably annoy Jinyoung the whole day with his dad jokes and unnecessary screaming but what was our loss?

"That sounds perfect." I clapped my hands together as I got up from the couch we were all sitting on. Everyone, except Jungkook and Jinyoung were here. Jungkook decided not to show up for the meeting since the idea of letting Jinyoung stay with us was bullshit and he wouldn't want to do anything with him. Jinyoung had some work to take care of and had left an hour ago.

"Well, I'm fine with it as well if Jin hyung doesn't object." Namjoon nervously looked at Jin, hopping he would agree.

"I-I don't know" he looked down at his nails, fidgeting with his fingers as he continued "I am having some problems right now and I might not be my best version so I might hurt him." He sighed

"What is it hyung?" Jimin asked, genuinely concerned as he took Jin's hand in his.

"You guys don't need to worry. I'll be fine I promise. It's just a matter of time." He gave a reassuring smile while looking at all of us. "But, I need some...personal time you know?"

"We understand hyung. I'm glad you told us about it instead of just agreeing with us and letting Jinyoung stay with you. And you know you can talk to me or anyone at anytime, right?" Namjoon had got up from his original position beside the chair now and was sitting in front of Jin, kneeling down.

"I know, Joonie. And I appreciate your and everyone's care for me. Thank you." There was something warm about the way Jin looked at Namjoon while talking to him.

"Aw come on hyung, don't be like this. You know we love you. And as much as Jinyoung deserves to get hurt, we can't let him invade your privacy when you need it the most." Tae got up from his seat on couch as well as he moved forward to give Jin a hug.

"Tae is right, hyung. You don't have to worry about him; we will make him sleep in the hallway if needed. And please talk to us if you need anything, okay? I understand you are a man of pride and all but sharing some of it so that you can feel better won't hurt. So feel free to ask us for help or anything you ever need." Yoongi was rubbing Jin's back as he spoke.

Something was really wrong with Jin and it was visible in his eyes. He was so close to having a breakdown and letting all the tears out. Was it possibly his family? Or was he dating someone and was having relationship problems? Whatever it was, I had to get to its roots as well. First thing I needed to know was the reason of Jungkook's ignorance and now what was wrong with Jin. 

"Hyung, please let me come talk to you later, okay?" Namjoon insisted, concern visible in his eyes.

"Namjoon that's really not n-"Jin had his brows raised trying his best to not get to anyone worry about him and he was failed miserably again when someone interrupted him and everyone turned their attention towards the voice coming from the opposite side of the room.

"I'm ready to let that knucklehead stay with me." Jungkook was leaning against the wall behind the couch with his gaze firm on ground, "I might hate him more than anyone's existence but that doesn't mean Jin hyung needs to suffer because of us. If Jin hyung needs time, he gets time."

"J-Jungkook! Since when were you-" I hoped he didn't hear the 'you do know how stubborn Jungkook is' part of this conversation and was trying to ask him since when was he standing there when he gestured me to shut the fuck up and I further sunk in me seat, something about him being intimidating.

His eyes stayed on me for a few seconds before he started again, "but only until Jin hyung is in a better state, a state to actually stand that monkey face". He finished as he glared towards all the members one by one and settling his gaze on Jin, asking for him to confirm the deal.

"I'm not sure how long would it be but yeah, I'll share with him once I feel better."Jin smiled again when his eyes showed completely opposite emotions. "Thank you Kookie!"He said to which Jungkook just responded with a slight nod.

"Cool! It's done then." Tae jumped up from his seat which made Yoongi kick him in the ass, gesturing him to sit back down.

"but I still don't get this one thing though," Jungkook walked towards the couch, taking seat between Jimin and Tae, "why are none of you guys ready to share with him?" he pointed towards all five other members with his index finger while his glare stayed fierce. "I mean, why does the option only consist of me and hyung?" 

"Uh...I need to pee" Jimin said as he got up from his seat before Jungkook could grab him back down.

"I...uh I want to drink water I'll brb" Tae stuttered as he got up and left as well.

"Who uses that abbreviation in a verbal conversation?" Namjoon said, referring to 'brb'. "I'll go teach him some spellings he needs to know." And he left as well, leaving behind Yoongi, Hobi, Jin, me and a furious Jungkook.

"I think I need to go feed the plants. Photosynthesis is necessary" Hobi spluttered as he literally rushed out of the room.

"AND YOU GUYS CALL YOURSELF HYUNG'S FRIENDS? YOU FUCKING TRAITORS." Jungkook yelled so loud that his neck veins popped out.

"Jungkook langua-" Jin was cut off when Jungkook glared towards Yoongi, having no effect on the older blond.

"You might want to feed someone too? Or you want to pee? Or are you thirsty as well?" Jungkook's voice was low yet rough and harsh enough for me to send a shiver down my spine.

"Jungkook! I get it that you are mad and yeah it isn't fair enough. I agree, but" Yoongi sighed, shifting his gaze from Jungkook to the armrest of the couch beside him "you know I'd literally kill him if he was in the same room as me. I get it you should be the one hating him the most since you were the one who was his victim but, I have temper issues. I cannot work with him being in the same space as me. Please Kookie" Jungkook's eyes visibly soften at the nickname and Yoongi's calm voice, "as Jin hyung said, it's just a matter of time. And it's a chance for you to torture him as well, isn't it?" he smirked at the idea, a visible smirk appearing on Jungkook's face as well." 

"Yoongi would you please try and not corrupt his mind with some filthy ideas when he's already so furious?" Jin interrupted. His eyes were still closed and it only made it more clear how much in pain the older was and how hard he was trying to not lose his composure in front of the younger.

"I was just giving him a-"

"CAN YOU NOT?" Jin snapped his eyes now open and red from trying hard to hold back his tears. What was all this about? 

"S-sorry h-hyung" Yoongi apologized as he bowed his head low. Jungkook was just left staring between Jin and Yoongi.

"Jin, I'll tell Jinyoung about the room. You can go rest now." the drama that was about to rise in the household just because of Yoongi's joke was extremely unnecessary right now and I was just trying for the fire to not light up more.

"Yeah, thanks." Jin walked back to his room, sparing Yoongi a glance. 

"Thanks Yoongi hyung, for trying to make me feel better about this. Even though you shouldn't have made Jin hyung furious." Jungkook chuckled as he rested his head at the back of the couch.

"Yeah. He is definitely going through something. We can't let him go through it alone." Jungkook nodded, showing he was listening o him, "and as far as I know him, he won't ask us for help until things get extreme. We need to ask him what's wrong."

"I know hyung. And you are right. I hope Namjoon hyung talks to him tonight as he said. Among all of us, he is the only one I can trust the most to handle this situation carefully. " 

"What do you mean he is the only one" Yoongi pretended to sound offended.

"Come on hyung, you just ruined the chance to talk to him but getting him mad at you. Don't even dare you get butt hurt." Jungkook giggled again which made me feel he was in a good mood for now. Maybe it was just his abnormal mood swings which prevented him from talking to me all this week? Now that I think about it, I was grumpy throughout the week. I sighed in relief which made them both turned their heads towards me.

"I almost forgot you were here." Yoongi chuckled as he got up from the couch, about to leave.

"Yeah I feel like I'm losing me flesh and bones now I might as well turn invisible by tonight. Not your fault just the magic of the witch." I rolled my eyes not able to understand how he had this soft look for Jungkook inn his eyes just few moments ago and now he was back at being his sassy self.

"I hope the witch does it's work well." And with that he left before shooting a wink my way.

Jungkook was quite. I decided to be the one to break the silence as I began, "Jungkook how-" before I could complete my sentence he was already on his way to his room. I rushed behind him, trying to catch up "Jungkook at least tell me what's wrong." 

"I'll tell you when you start minding your own business" and with that being said, he slammed the door shut on my face. This guy was honestly so hard to understand. Not few minutes ago, he was out there giggling and smiling and now he just slams the door on my face like it was nothing.

"FINE! BE AN ASS IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT. WON'T BOTHER YOU AGAIN. GET YOURSELF A NEW FUCKING MANAGER YOU FUCKTARD" I knew I would definitely regret this the next day but I couldn't hold it in. Patience and I were not really very good friends. 

"Whoa chill woman!" I turned round to look at an amused Jinyoung smiling at me with a smile tugging his lips.

"Please not right now junior" I was frustrated. It had been over a week now since that conversation, ONE FUCKING WEEK. All I ever asked him was if he'd date an army in near future. How hard was it for him to reply like any sane human with a simple yes or no rather than giving me this silent treatment? What did I even do to deserve this? And what I hated the most was getting punished without even knowing the reason. I could feel the blood rushing to my mind because of the anger that filled me up. 

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. THAT" Jinyoung said through his gritted teeth, his demeanour suddenly changing.

"Not call you what?" I walked in my room followed by Jinyoung, extremely tired to have a conversation at Jeon Jungkook's door right when he slammed it shut on my face.

"My name is Jinyoung. DO NOT CALL ME JUNIOR EVER AGAIN." And then it clicked. It was a few weeks ago when we were sitting at the same old cafe actually doing the work rather than plotting something against BTS when I asked him what his nickname was. For some reason, calling him Jinyoung felt too long. It was then when 'junior' accidentally slipped through his mouth and he gave an hour of explanation, more like warning about how I should not call him junior as it was his nickname when he was a kid and calling him by that name now was practically a crime. I chuckled at the memory as I plopped down on the bed, resting m head against the headrest.

"Okay JUNIOR" I bit back a laugh as he glanced at me with rage in his eyes. It was so easy to annoy him.

"ANYWAY what was that yelling about?" he narrowed his eyes at me, desperately trying t change the subject.

"That jerk has been avoiding me for a week now. I don't even know the reason!" I practically whined, earning a weird look from him.

"And you are so desperate to talk to him because?" he cocked his brow as he sat at the edge of my bed, not really in a comfortable position.

"...because I don't know. I hate being mad at without knowing the reason. I'm just trying to find my reason."

"Yeah of course you are" he rolled his eyes as he scoffed, "just give him some time, he'll come around eventually. Don't get mad at him, that can cost you your job" 

"These words sound ironic coming from you. Anyway, it reminds me, you are sharing the room with Jungkook for a while."

"Yeah I know." He replied nonchalantly.

"Wait you know? Already?"

"Yeah. I was at the door the whole time. Not the whole time but since Jin denied to let me stay with him."

I just nodded making an O shape with my lips. 

"What is wrong with him anyway?" he enquired further

"Wrong with whom?"

"Jin. That guy looked pretty depressed. I'd like to get some tea on it." He smirked

"I don't know" a pout appeared on my face as I looked down, Jin's face with furious red eyes when he yelled at Yoongi coming in front of my eyes again, "he didn't mention anything. Seems like he is a really private person."

"Not really. Someone just needs to push it out of him and he'll spill it all out." 

"Well if that's the case, I hope someone talks to him about it. Whatever it is, he needs to let it all out." The pout on my face was constant.

"By the way" I glanced at him, his eyes focused on my fingers fiddling with the bed sheet, "why do they all hate you so much?" I had seen the hate for him in Jungkook's eyes since the very first day of work but what I saw today was completely unexpected. Especially that coming from Namjoon, the most composed I've ever seen in my life, it must be something bad.

"Things change." He smiled. It wasn't a fond smile of some memory to cherish but a bittersweet smile

"What do you mean?" a pout, which actually never left my face, appeared again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! I'm really sorry guys I took so long but I just couldn't bring myself to write anything. And I'm sorry if this chapter sucks or if you aren't satisfied I'll make it up for it later. 
> 
> Also, I've started a Yoonkook au on my Instagram @yoonkookass with an amazing friend of mine. Do check it out if you like! 
> 
> I hope you all are fine! I love you puppies <3 kudos.


	9. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stop doing that." He said, his gaze shifting between my eyes and lips
> 
> "Stop doing what?" 
> 
> "Stop pouting. You look like an idiot." He chuckled.

"Things change" Jinyoung smiled with a glint of regret and pain in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" a pout which never left my face appeared again as he glanced up at me, his eyes suddenly softening

"Stop doing that." He said, his gaze shifting between my eyes and lips

"Stop doing what?" 

"Stop pouting. You look like an idiot." He chuckled. Before I could retort, we were interrupted by loud knock on the door. Jungkook stood there with a scowl on his face. He probably changed his clothes since he was in a hoodie now unlike a white t-shirt few hours ago. His hair looked messy like hands were rushed through them one too many times. He stared at Jinyoung fiercely, gesturing him to get out or he'd bury him alive. Jinyoung on the other hand, was of course having fun making Jungkook furious. 

"Hey Jk! What do you want? Don't miss me so much I'll be with you in your room real soon."

"Get out." 

"Why should I get out, hmm? Cant you see I'm having a conversation with my friend Krystal here. You are the one interrupting." Jinyoung was really enjoying making him furious as he pressed on the word 'friend'.

"Get ou-" Jungkook walked towards Jinyoung, just a minute away from punching the day lights out of him.

"GUYS PLEASE DON'T FIGHT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I turned towards Jungkook, "and you really should work on your temper. You are mad at me and I get it! Don't fucking go around punching people just because you are an asshole who has temper issues. What has Jinyoung ever done to you to deserve this!"

"Krystal don't-" Jinyoung stepped between me and Jungkook, trying to stop the argument before one of us gets hurt. Jinyoung trying to stop a fight was a first and I was surprised would be an understatement. I just stared at them both with my eyes the size of a saucer.

"I'll just go now" Jinyoung continued, "my stuff is gonna arrive soon so I need to get that. See you later" he waved as he left throwing a glance at Jungkook.

"What was that about, Jungkook?" I stepped forward once Jinyoung left the room, "and are you gonna tell me now what's wrong?" My voice was calmer than before now. 

"I-I need to go talk to Jin hyung." and again my question was ignored. At this point, I was willing to give up and put our friendship on line. Since I have moved here, the only real thing was my friendship with Jungkook because no matter what, it felt good having a friend to talk to. And since this was real from both sides, it felt better. But at this point, his ignorance was making me rethink about what we had. I would try one last time. If it doesn't work, I won't give a fuck about my friendship with anyone. Not Jungkook, not anyone.

×××

Third P.OV.

Jungkook walks out of Krystal's room, trying to avoid the question again. But that's not the entire truth. He needs to talk to Jin. Seeing the older so sad and weak, so fragile that he could break any moment makes the younger upset. There has so much happened in Jungkook's life but the one person who always stood beside him was Jin. Others may have misunderstood him but it was Jin who always had faith in the younger. 

Jin was the one who took care of him when nobody else could. Jin was the one to talk to Jungkook when others failed to see his pain. He saw Jungkook at his most vulnerable and never judged him for it. Jin is such an important part of the reason Jungkook is who he is today. He could never repay Jin for all that he has done for him, but Jungkook wants to at least try. And he wants to try and find the reason that's hurting his hyung so much, that the one who was actually good friends with Jinyoung once was not letting him stay with him. "Something must be really troubling hyung" , he thought.

He knocks on the door of Jin's room when he realizes it's open. He walks in without hesitation, like it's his room and plops down on the bed while he yells, "hyung! Jin hyung! Are you here?" He looks around but there's no sight of Jin. 

"I'm in shower, kook! What is it?" Jin practically screams from inside, not really caring to turn the shower off for Jungkook to hear him better. 

"Oh it's nothing. I wanted to watch anime with you. I'll wait since I really don't have anything else to do." and Jin knows it's an attempt of the younger to cheer him up. He doesn't argue as he quickly washes up. 

Jungkook lies down on the bed, eyes closed when he realizes it's Jin's bed. Everyone who knows Kim Seokjin has to know that he never likes anyone sleeping on his bed with their hair unwashed or washed even. He quickly gets up from the bed and starts walking around, going through the elder's stuff. 

Had it been any other day, Jungkook would've lied on the bed. Jin is already feeling low. Jungkook, of course, loves to annoy his hyung but he would not risk anything when he is having a hard time. 

He decides to play an anime and set everything before Jin comes out of shower. Just like Taehyung, Jin loves watching animes whenever he feels down. It helps him open up in a way. Getting Jin to open up was a really difficult task since the guy never liked to worry other members with his problems. 

Jungkook finds a box of DVDs. He picks it up as he goes through them all, sitting on the chair beside the bed, the box sitting on his lap. Jungkook, in the first place, was never really a fan of anime and dramas so he is just seeing the covers and judging the anime by the cover picture. "The things I do for you, hyung" he sighs as he throws almost 7 uninteresting DVDs on the floor. When he was about to ask Jin if he had more DVDs since these were pretty old, a DVD with really exotic cover catches his eye. It's a picture of two guys hugging each other. The back of one guy has been shown and he's naked, strip naked. The other guy hugging him looks naked as well but only his face was visible, his eyes sending a shiver down Jungkook's spine. The words 'Gay porn' are written in a beautiful font but nothing about it is beautiful to Jungkook. 

The box almost falls down his lap when Jin opens the door, exitedly chirping "Okay now let's watch-" he stops in his tracks, towel wrapped around his waist, hanging low on his hips, his body dripping wet as he smells of mint and aftershave. He gasps when he realizes what Jungkook is holding and almost trips over air while running to get it out of the younger's hands. 

Jungkook is just shocked and is not even trying to hide it. A lot of questions are going through his head and he wants to shoot them all Jin's way. But he can't. He knows he can't. He has to give him the time he needs. But he's too curious and the main reason he came here was to talk to Jin. He can't go without talking to him either. Conflicted in his thoughts, Jungkook doesn't realize he's starting at Jin with his size of a saucer. Jin is just a minute away from screaming at him to get the fuck out, or that's what Jungkook thinks he'll do.

But instead, Jin leans forward and takes the DVD from Jungkook's hand, placing I on the table beside. He sits at the edge of the bed, his elbow propped up on his knees. He runs his fingers through his hair as he throws his head back and let's out a low grunt. 

"I never wanted you to find out about it like that." His voice is so slow, it wouldn't be a surprise if Jungkook couldn't hear him. Luckily he does. 

"It's okay hyung," Jungkook manages to control his curiosity and after effects of shock very well as he kneels down infront of Jin, placing his hands on the thighs. "you know you can trust me. And I'm always here if you need to talk" he places one hand on Jin's shoulder and Jin almost shudders at the touch. 

"No. I want to talk about it right now. Better sooner than later." He takes a deep breath taking Jungkook's hand on his shoulder in his and making him sit on the bed, beside him. 

"It's okay hyung. It can wait if you want it to." Jungkook would never want to make Jin uncomfortable. He never was the best person to console someone and so he was afraid. Afraid he'd say something which would hurt the older and Jungkook knows he would hate himself for it. 

"You know how I never really had a relationship with a girl before, not even a crush" he started, eyes wandering around the room "I thought that was just because I never found someone interesting enough to date. I thought true love takes time, maybe?" He looked at Jungkook for a spilt second and his gaze turned down to his now fidgeting fingers. "but... I never thought it would be this, the reason would be this. It was the day me, Namjoon and Yoongi were in Namjoon's studio, talking about the song he was writing, that I realized I can feel those butterflies, those feelings everyone feels, as well. I can feel my heart racing in my chest at someone's touch. But it's not a girl." 

Jungkook wanted to interrupt him, tell him it was okay if he didn't wanna talk about it. That it was okay for him to cry and that there was nothing wrong in being different. Hell they already had accepted Taehyung and Jimin and nothing had changed. Why was Jin so afraid then? 

"I'm happy that I realized I'm gay. I know you guys would support me. I mean, I remember when Tae came out to us and confessed his love for Jimin and I remember how we accepted them with so much love and I remember how nothing has changed between us yet. But when I realized who those feelings are for, I wanted nothing but to be normal. I want to be normal, Jungkook" he held back a sob but the hurt in his voice was visible. Jungkook wanted to do nothing but hug his hyung so tight that the hurt he is feeling just crushes under his arms. 

"Hyung, it's okay. You are normal. There's nothing bad in being different, as you said." Jungkook was now stroking his back which relaxed Jin a bit.

"I know, kook. I know. But I don't want to get hurt. I know my feelings for him will never reciprocate. And I'd rather die than seeing him dating someone else. I'm not a saint. I can't sacrifice my love and watch him date someone else just because I am an idiot to fall for a straight guy. I am not even making sense anymore, I'm just rambling" he shakes his head as if that'd help him get rid of his thoughts. It would be good if it did, if a small action could actually help him get rid of his thoughts. 

"Hyung, maybe you are just over thinking? Maybe that guy is not straight? Maybe..." Jungkook would never want Jin to lose hope so quick, Not when he is there by his side. 

"If I tell you his name, you'll change your opinion too, kook. He is straight." 

"I-I know him?" Now the curiosity was killing him "who is it, hyung?"

"you wouldn't want to know, kookie" he chuckled, eyes still on the ground "You would hate me for liking him, for ruining our friendship and our group." 

"WAIT" Jungkook snapped his head at the realization, "That means he's a member of BTS?! HYUNG WHO IS IT? I'm not here to judge you. Just tell me the name."

"What would you do with the name, though? It's not like we are gonna work it out. Just let it be, kook. I appreciate your care for me, but it would just ruin the relationship among the members. Especially me and him." 

"HYUNG, THE NAME!" 

"N-Namjoon." And Jungkook almost chokes on his saliva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY IF YOU LOST TRACK OF THE STORY BUT I AM LAZY OKAY? I AM EXTREMELY LAZY AND HAD ZERO MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE WRITING.
> 
> You know, I don't really feel like writing if I don't get the feedback? Like I don't care it's bad or good, I wanna learn and improve. So please don't be a silent reader. If I make a mistake, comment about it. I'd be more than glad to work on it. If you like something, comment about it as well because that helps me keep writing. I hope you guys would understand. I LOVE YOU SUGAR PLUMS 


	10. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's scared she'd break his trust or hurt him and he'd never trust anyone again, never open up to anyone and bury those emotions deep inside. She doesn't want to do that to him.

Chapter Nine.

“N-Namjoon” and Jungkook almost choked on his saliva. Had it been anyone else, he could've still tried and give Jin a hope of them getting together. But not when the guy is Namjoon. Namjoon was like the straightest straight guy he knows. Jin was right. They couldn't possibly be together, not if Namjoon is straight. Jungkook didn't know what to say, 

“Hyung” is all he says before they are interrupted by a knock on door.

“Joonie” Jin gets up from the bed as he walks towards Namjoon who is standing at the door. Jungkook wonders how long he has been standing there and how much did he listen. 

“Hyung!” He smiles at Jin as he pulls him in for a hug. Jungkook can see the glint of hurt in his eyes and yet a crimson red creeps up Jin's face. Jungkook finds it funny what love can do. It can make you feel like you are the happiest person alive or it could make you want to die the most painful death in human history, a mixture of something Jin was feeling right now. “Oh Jungkook, what are you doing here?” Namjoon inquires as he lets go of Jin. 

“Yeah. I was here to cheer hyung a bit.” He shifts a bit, allowing space for Namjoon to sit beside him on the bed. Jin does not move, probably too overwhelmed by the touch as he stands in front of bed, staring at the guy he loved. 

Namjoon just nods in response. After few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Jin finally speaks, “So...what are you doing here, Joonie?” and God the way his nickname rolls off his tongue makes him want to keep calling it forever, makes him want to be the only one who gets to call him by that name. And of course, Jungkook notices it all.

“I told you hyung. I told you I wanted you to let me talk to you later. Hence I'm here, to talk.” Joon pushed his hands inside the pockets of hoodie, his gaze focused on Jin. 

“But you really didn-” 

“That'd be great! Jin hyung could really use your company right now.” Jungkook nods eagerly and gets up from the bed, walking towards the door but pausing right beside Jin. “And I have to go make room for that sucker anyway. He’d be back with his stuff soon.” That's definitely not the reason and Jin knows it. Even though it might hurt, Jungkook thinks Jin would feel better in Namjoon's company. There was something about the way Joon talked, his voice or maybe his words, that could calm anyone down. 

“Right okay! Don't worry about hyung, I'm here with him.” Namjoon gives him a reassuring smile, “and don't be too mean to Jinyoung.” 

“Of course you care about him.” Jungkook rolls his eyes as he turns his back towards Joon, making his way to the door again before whispering “at least get dressed, your boner might show if you are just in towel” in Jin's ear.

And the older wonders how this idiot has the audacity to say that when they were just being emotional assholes just a few minutes ago. He smiles at it anyway and walks towards Namjoon, sitting at the other end of the bed facing him. It was going to be a long night. 

×××

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS?!” Jungkook shouts at the sight in front of him, loud enough for Yoongi and Krystal to peek out of their rooms. 

“Chill pretty boy, I'm a human I need a lot of things for daily use.” Jinyoung says as he places another huge box on Jungkook's bed. There is a pile of boxes, filled with his things or garbage probably just to annoy Jungkook (he wouldn't be surprised if Jinyoung did that), resting on the bed and at the door. As soon as Jungkook comes back from his conversation with Jin, he sees this incredibly beautiful *note the sarcasm* sight in front of him which makes him scream. 

“WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU NEED 80 FUCKING BOXES FOR?!” Jungkook was starting to think he had packed one item in one box so he could have a party with a lot of boxes in Jungkook's room and knowing well enough how Jungkook hates messy rooms, he would use that to kick him out of his own room. 

“I SAID I NEED A LOT OF THINGS FOR DAILY USE! NOW STOP SCREAMING FOR FUCKS SAKE” Jinyoung throws the box in his hand on the floor out of frustration, few clothes flying out of it. 

“Just clean this shit up quickly.” Yoongi interrupts, not wanting to witness yet another fight for that day. It was already a bad day for all of them, except Jinyoung of course. 

“He fucking wants to get kicked out tonight for sure, hyung” Jungkook huffs while talking to Yoongi, his finger pointing at Jinyoung like some toddler complaining to his dad. 

“Calm down kookie, he'll get kicked out if he doesn't clean his shit in next 30 minutes.” Yoongi glares at Jinyoung like promising him a murder tonight, his murder to be precise. 

“Wow" Krystal whispers from behind Jungkook who was covering her door with his broad frame. Everyone's eyes turn towards her and she embarrassingly looks down, mouthing a sorry to them. 

“I'm staying in your room until he cleans it up” Jungkook says, more like declares as he walks right past Yoongi, in his room. But Yoongi drags him by the back of his collar and pulls him back at the entrance of his room. “Hyung!” Jungkook whines at that. 

“I have things to do, sit in the living room.” Yoongi narrows his eyes which makes him look like an adorable cat. No one can tell if it's his hate for Jinyoung or love for Jungkook that always makes him prtoective for the kid.

“Sometimes I really think you are secretly working for some mafia or planning a terrorist attack or maybe making bombs-” Jungkook is cut off by a loud slam of Yoongi's door. 

“Everyone in this house really hates me, don't they?” He sighs as a pout appears on his face and for Krystal, that's oddly the cutest thing to witness the whole day. She is still standing there ever since the start of this argument, silently observing Jinyoung's giggles during Yoongi and Jungkook's conversation and Jungkook's furious glares whenever Jinyoung opened his mouth. 

“Um...you can come sit in my room meanwhile if you want to” Krystal says once Jinyoung shuts the door as well, leaning against her doorframe. 

Jungkook just stares her for few seconds with his doe eyes before speaking “no thank-” 

“I won't ask you questions. I won't ask you to talk to me or explain why you don't want to. Just sit until he cleans up and then leave.” She moves a bit from the door, giving Jungkook space to walk in. 

“Okay” Jungkook knows she's gonna ask him questions, bombard him with them. He knows she is curious to know why he has been ignoring her for past few days. And despite knowing it all, he still walks in. He is ready to talk, enough of running away. 

Jungkook is just walking around the room awkwardly, not sure what to talk about or where to start. Krystal, on the other hand, is extremely relaxed as she sits on the bed, resting her head on the headboard. 

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence and Jungkook walking around, Krystal finally breaks the silence. 

“I really won't ask any questions. You can sit.” Her eyes are still closed as she speaks. 

“Um... I'm sorry.” Jungkook mumbles as his lips disappear between teeth. 

“Don't be sorry if you don't want to sit” Krystal giggles. 

“That's...that's not what I am sorry for. I'm sorry for ignoring you like that.” His voice is low but is heard louder than the silence in the room. 

Krystal's eyes open at this, “oh” is all she says as she is looking at him, waiting for him to continue. 

“I didn't expect you to ask such question. I was caught off guard.” He finally sits down at the edge of the bed, facing Krystal. 

“Sit comfortably” she says, “and that was a very simple and normal question. Why would you ignore me just because I asked you that?” Her face looks puzzled, eyes fixed on the boy sitting in front of her. 

“That's because” Jungkook takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes close like he was trying not to show the hurt behind them. Krystal holds her breath, not knowing what was about to come. “I had a friend, my first friend. She was an army and didn't even know who I was when we started talking first.” he was shaking while talking about it and all Krystal wanted to do was hold him tight, to protect him like a little child “it felt so good, having someone to talk to about your worries, you pain. I was not used to someone cheering me up after a tough dance practice session or helping me calm down before a concert. She did it for me. Tell me how was I supposed to not like that feeling? Tell me how was I not supposed to fall for her? Tell me how did I fail to protect her? I'm the worst friend. She loved Jeon Jungkook of BTS, she loved me and I couldn't even tell her who I was. I let her go, I couldn't save her. I couldn't save her, Krystal. No one talks about her, it's been so long. They don't talk, afraid they won't be able to heal me once I break. little do they know, I'm already broke.” he sobs and Krystal can't help but crawl towards him on bed and hug him tight. She has no idea what went wrong, but she knows he deserves everything she has to offer, everything world has to offer. Of course she wants to, she's dying to know who this 'she’ is and what happened that made the guy infront of her void of happiness. But now, she wishes the hurt could transfer just by a hug so she can take all his pain away and give him what he deserves, happiness. 

“Hey, it's okay. You don't need to tell me about it. I can wait until you are ready.” She keeps stroking his back while hugging him. Jungkook melts in the comfort her arms give, drowning in her scent. He is sobbing, hugging her at the waist, burrowing his head in her lap as the tears silently run down his face. She is surprised how easily he opens up to her, how easily he trusts her and that should make her happy. But it doesn't. She's scared she'd break his trust or hurt him and he'd never trust anyone again, never open up to anyone and bury those emotions deep inside. She doesn't want to do that to him. 

Krystal never thought this guy could cry, she never knew the answer to her question was something so painful. She, unknowingly, had moved the strings of the hurt he was feeling even further when she asked him that stupid question. And she hated herself for it, because she treasures this friendship. Even if she hates BTS and music, she treasures whatever she has with Jungkook.

“No, I want to talk. I need to get it off my chest, but I'm just not ready yet.” He mumbles, still holding onto her. If he was not in an emotional state right now, he would've never thought of crying in her arms. Krystal would've never thought she would be comforting a guy from the group she hates yet here they were. 

“It's okay. You can take your time. I might not even be the right person to talk with.”  
She slowly moves her fingers through his hair which makes him close his eyes shut, feeling extremely relaxed. 

“I trust you. And you are the only friend I've got. Of course I have hyungs but it's different having a friend. Someone just like you.” He looks up from his position, wiping his tears off and now seemingly calm, to see Krystal’s eyes are glassy. 

“I know. I've never had a friend as well.” She smiles through her tears as Jungkook moves his head from her lap, now just facing her with pain in his eyes. “But don't trust me, Kook. I might hurt you, I might leave you someday. I'm not the person you deserve as a friend, I'm a cold hearted bitch who would not think twice before hurti-” she is cut off as Jungkook pulls her into a kiss.   
He holds her face like it is fragile, his thumb caressing her jaw and the lips mingle. She flinches for a second before kissing him back. He tastes of mint (HI HIS LIPS ARE NOT PLUMP AND HIS UPPER LIP IS NON-EXISTENT OKAY BYE). His warm breath tingles her face. The moment is pure and sweet, like they are providing each other comfort, like their lips were made just for each other, like they are meant to be together.

Krystal wraps her arms around Jungkook pulling him closer and Jungkook's hand travels down her waist, closing all the space between them. He licks her lower lip, asking permission to enter. She let's out a low moan, allowing his tongue to explore. He nibbles on her lower lip as they pull back for breath. A tear rolls down Krystal’s face and Jungkook is scared for a moment if he ruined what they had. He's scared he'll lose her too but then, she smiles. She smiles like she is the happiest person right now and that smile is enough to light up Jungkook’s world, to know he did the right thing. “I trust you. You can't change that. I'm here, sharing my fears with you, you can't back off now” He whispers in her ear as he kisses the tear away. She tastes like berries and Jungkook wants to savour the taste. It's rough this time. He pulls her in his lap and his hand slides under her top. Krystal shudders at the touch and bites his lip, earning a low moan from Jungkook.

Krystal knows they both are going to regret this or probably not even talk about it again. But she can't lose what she has right now. She is too happy to care about the consequences. 

Jungkook changes the position, putting Krystal down on bed as he hovers above her. His hands wander on her body, exploring the curves as he lowers his face to connect their lips again when they are interrupted by a sudden knock. 

“What is this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DO NOT IGNORE.   
> ⚠⚠⚠  
> 1\. I'm actually sort of enjoying third POV so do you guys want me to continue the story in third POV or switch back to Krystal's POV? 
> 
> 2\. Are the chapters long enough? If not, you guys want it more long or shorter?
> 
> 3\. Do you guys want me to write a special detailed namjin chapter based on the story or just fill the spaces among the other chapters so you know what happened? 
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT IGNORE THIS! EVEN IF YOU ARE A SILENT READER, PLEASE ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS, THANK YOU! I love you buttercups <3 have a great day/night ahead.


	11. Love, Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has always been an emotional, philosophical guy, you know. So I was not really surprised, thinking he was crying just because he loved the movie. Turns out, our writer of expensive girl is more into guys. Never in our 7 years of living together have I seen this guy cry before. I mean, yeah he has been emotional when songs didn't work out or during concerts but what I saw that day was a different Namjoon.” Yoongi chuckles, as if remembering a fond memory

“What is this?” They hear someone yelling on the other side of the door followed by a loud thud, probably sound of someone falling down. 

“My boxes! Those are my boxes, why would you kick them?!” Jinyoung screams as he opens the door to Krystal's room, his hand on the door knob but face still towards the person he is arguing outside with. 

“I didn't kick them you idiot! I tripped over them. Just get this fucking out of my way.” They could see Yoongi outside the door, his ass still planted on the ground. Krystal can't help but let out a chuckle, which draws them both back to reality. 

They instantly part, reality hitting them hard. Jungkook gets up and stands at a corner of the room while Krystal just awkwardly sits on the bed with one leg on the floor and other on bed. 

“Later, Yoongi.” Jinyoung waves at him as he closes the door and notices the tension in the room. 

“Did you guys fight?” his eyes move between them, “why is he standing at a far corner? Did you punish him or something?” He points at Jungkook with his index as he walks in and sits beside Krystal.

“Fuck off” Jungkook snaps, not knowing what to do. He kissed her with courage, of course he did but he never thought how he was going to face the consequences. It was just the heat of the moment and how Krystal spoke and how she was worried that made him lose his control. Walking out would be the best thing to do for now is what he thinks. 

He walks out quickly, like his butt was on fire, not even throwing them a glance. They watch him with weird looks, or just Jinyoung does. Krystal is equally panicked as Jungkook is so she doesn'tt question his behavior.

“Why is everyone interrupting me today, though?” Jungkook shakes his head and Yoongi glares at him like he has grown a second head. 

“What?” Jungkook asked, puzzled. 

“What ‘what’?! Are you not even going to pick me up now? I thought you were not the type to hold grudges!” Yoongi places a hand on his chest, faking hurt.

Jungkook just ignores him and is about to walk back in his room when Yoongi yells, “Let's go get lamb skewers” and that's enough for Jungkook to turn around and give Yoongi a hand to get up. 

“So you talked to hyung?” Yoongi asks, taking a bite of the skewers. He knows how the younger is. He'd be the first person who'd come and talk if any of them was upset. Jin was his favorite hyung after all. Yoongi envied that, but that doesn't change the truth. 

“yeah. I mean, I had to. You know how he never talks about anything unless forced to.” Jungkook answers with food in his mouth.

The restaurant they are at is crowded, which makes Jungkook scream over the noise for Yoongi to hear. They were relieved no one invaded their privacy and were letting them have their personal time. Jungkook suddenly feels proud of having such mature fans. 

“Hmm. What did he say?” Yoongi is usually aware of what's going on with members but this time he feels like he's missing out on alot. 

Jungkook fiddles with the glass of water for a few seconds, thinking whether he should tell him or not. It was not his secret to tell in the first place. And if Jin hasn't told anyone else about it yet, he must want to keep it a secret. 

“He...umm... he's in love.” Yes, he has to tell someone about it. Someone mature enough to handle the situation. Getting them together is out of question, given how straight Namjoon is, but Yoongi might know the way out of this. He might help Jin out of this misery...maybe?

“The guy is old enough now. That's a good thing, why would he mourn over it?”

“The person he's in love with is--” he reconsiders if he should tell Yoongi about it or not, weighing all the pros and cons in his mind. The only con would be Yoongi choking on lamb skewer. The pros were more. So he blurts, “Joonie hyung” and the thing he knew would happen, happens. Yoongi chokes. Blood rushes to his face as he coughs so hard Jungkook has to get up from his seat to comfort him. 

“Oh my god, are you okay, hyung?” he pats Yoongi's back, Yoongi visibly getting better. 

“How do you expect me to be fine after telling me this? I mean, wow" Yoongi smiles like he just discovered unicorns exist. Jungkook is baffled as he looks at him, totally confused about what's going on in the elder’s head. 

“What's 'wow’ about it, hyung? Jin hyung is practically crying over this. He hates being gay because the person he fell in love with is Joonie hyung, the straightest of straights. There is nothing good about this. I can't see hyung like that.” Jungkook settles back in his seat, eyes focused on Yoongi, brows furrowed. 

“First of all, if there's someone straight here, that's me. And second thing, Joonie is not straight.” Yoongi says nonchalantly as he sips coke.

“Um...first of all, you are not straight, you do the gayest shits. And there's no way Joon hyung is gay.” Jungkook really doesn't know why Yoongi said that. He has seen Namjoon checking out girls like they were his religion. That guy can not be gay.

“Okay I'm not straight, I'm bi. Let me live, Jesus! And Namjoon is bi as well.” Yoongi confesses and Jungkook still cannot believe his words. 

“Yeah okay, and I'm not a virgin.” He rolls his eyes, clearly showing his mistrust in Yoongi's words. 

“That sentence is going to stay false forever.” He smirks and Jungkook kicks him under the table, earning another kick from him. 

Yoongi's comment, for some reason,brings his mind back to his moment with Krystal from not few hours ago. He's still not sure if they are ever going to talk about it, but if they do, it's probably going to be awkward. He can't deny he liked the feeling though. A small smile appears on his face and Yoongi gives him the I'm- so- fucking -done -with- you look. Yoongi kicks him again, dragging him back to reality, “keep that whatever imagination it is that's making you smile, for the night. That's all you've got anyway.” And Jungkook thinks of what he'd do with him if he were not his hyung. 

“Okay but, how is Namjoon hyung bisexual?” 

“Remember that night we had a movie marathon? And you guys were tired because of heavy dance practice so went to bed early?” Jungkook slowly nods, remembering what yoongi was talking about.

It was before Krystal moved in with them, few months before it. The dance line had been working on a choreography for few weeks, and Jin wanted to join as well. He would just watch and learn. Those weeks had been hectic for them so when they finally completed it, they decided to watch movie together with everyone at dorm. Namjoon had been insisting them on watching Love Simon together for a long time anyway. They made all the arrangements, bought the ice creams and beer and were ready for a typical movie night. Plans changed when Jungkook started experiencing pain in his back and said he'd just go to sleep. Jin, of course, wouldn't have left him alone. He followed him to the dorm and was with him for a night. All the members started leaving one by one, complaining about body pains, which left Joon and Yoongi alone. No one knows how was the movie or they just dozed off, no one asked, they never brought up the topic. Jungkook remembers it all now. 

“Well, the movie was really beautiful.” Yoongi starts, “So beautiful to make us, me and Joonie, cry. He has always been an emotional, philosophical guy, you know. So I was not really surprised, thinking he was crying just because he loved the movie. Turns out, our writer of expensive girl is more into guys. Never in our 7 years of living together have I seen this guy cry before. I mean, yeah he has been emotional when songs didn't work out or during concerts but what I saw that day was a different Namjoon.” Yoongi chuckles, as if remembering a fond memory, “we had a really long talk, we were up till 5 in the morning, movie long forgotten. We talked about everything, Kook. And that was when he told me how in love he is with Jin.” 

“WOW” Jungkook whispers slowly, eyes and mouth wide open, “now your 'wow’ makes sense.” He shakes his head in affirmation, as if trying hard to process the information. 

Yoongi chuckles at the younger’s reaction, “yeah, so now if what you said is true--” he is interrupted by the waiter, as he asks “would you like anything else, sir?” 

“No, just bring the bill” he answers quickly as he continues, not waiting for the waiter to leave. “--if Jin hyung’s condition is really that bad, then we should do something about it.” 

“Yeah, we definitely should. Can't we just tell Namjoon hyung or Jin hyung to confess?” Jungkook cutely tilts his head to the side, waiting for the blond to answer. 

“We can't, both are scared they'll get their hearts broken” Yoongi sighs, glaring up at Jungkook with a helpless look in his eyes. It is almost sweet how much they want them, the people in love, to get together. 

“Does everyone except Jin hyung know about this?” Jungkook puts his mask on, ready to leave the restaurant. 

“No, it's just me, and you now.” Yoongi pays the bill, mirroring younger’s actions. 

“So is it just me and you in getting the love birds together as well?” Jungkook looks excited, almost as excited as he was when vmin declared their relationship. 

“No. I think we might need your dear friend Krystal's help here, I have a plan” Yoongi winks as they get out of the restaurant. 

“Min suga genius” Jungkook smiles, because he trusts Yoongi with any plan. And so, he goes along, “so, what's the plan?” 

×××

“So, here's the plan” Jinyoung says for the fifth time since he had entered Krystal's room. 

When Jinyoung had entered the room, bombarding Krystal with the questions about Jungkook and the matter between them, Krystal had very politely kicked his groin and he successfully got the message. The silence didn't last long as he started talking about why he had interrupted them in the first place, to talk about something. 

He explained to her; how his motive behind moving in was pure evil, how he was enjoying the scowl on members’ faces and he was the reason, how he was thinking of everything he could do to separate them all, and how he purposely set the box in Yoongi's way a while ago.

While he was talking, more like exaggerating, about how he left Yoongi on the floor, crying for the help, Her mind had dragged her back to the moment she shared with Jungkook. Regret was not the thing she was feeling, and that's what she regretted. She enjoyed the kiss, and by the way Jungkook pulled her in his lap, it seemed like he enjoyed it, too. Apart from that, the words he whispered to her were making her skin tingle as they rang in her ears again and again, “I trust you. You can't change that. I'm here, sharing my fears with you, you can't back off now” his voice had felt soothing against her ears. The way he kissed her tears away; the soft, feather like touch of his lips on her cheek like he was scared the tears would leave a mark on her face, like the tears would hurt her skin if he kissed them away any harder, it all seems too beautiful to be true to her. She knows he won't bring this topic up, but she has to. She won't be able to handle any more awkwardness between them now, not when they had just started talking again today. 

Apart from that, what Jungkook said is worrying her. She knows about the girl, the pain, he not being able to save her, no one wanting to talk about her, she loving him- Jeon Jungkook but not knowing who he was; but these were all bits and pieces. She wants to fill the holes, wishes to know everything, everything that had been hurting him so much that it left him so broken yet so full of emotions. He is broken but he wants to fix it all, for her, for Jin, for every other person he knows. And God, she wishes she could give him the care and affection he deserves because it's been so long has she seen a human caring for another, without expecting anything in return. 

But she's scared, scared of thinking it all out loud. Scared she'd let emotions get in. She's scared the affection she wants to give him will somehow end up being the L word and she knows she's terrified of it. She can't deny to herself that she didn't enjoy the feeling, but she can do that infront of him. She will talk it out with Jungkook like the mature people they are, or at least that's what she decides. 

“We divide them.” Jinyoung speaks, breaking Krystal's train of thoughts and giving her a relief from those thoughts for a while. 

“Um okay, but how?” She purses her lips, playing with the pillow in her lap. 

“We make Jungkook do things that member know he'll never do. We make him hurt them, unknowingly. That'll sure make Jungkook an outcast of the group soon.” An evil grin plays on his lips as he looks at Krystal for confirmation. 

“Wow, Satan. But why Jungkook, though? I mean why do you keep aiming at Jungkook, always?” She was not being protective, just curious, definitely. 

“Because he deserves it?” He states, which comes out more like a question, “He'll over think, feel guilty, try to explain but no one would listen. He'd be helpless. Just like he made people helpless, before. He’d feel like he doesn't belong here anymore, with them. And that's what I want, to him feel the guilt, guilt for something he has not done.” he dreamily looks towards the window, eyes filled with pain and anger lacing his every single word. 

“You guys definitely have some tragic history, don't you?” Krystal holds the pillow in her arms as she places her chin on it, looking at Jinyoung, waiting for answer.

“We do. But that's a story for another time.” He smiles through what looks like tears but Krystal doesn't push. 

“There are so many secrets in this house.” She mumbles and Jinyoung just scoffs. 

“So, I'll tell you what to do and when to do, just help me. I'll get going now. My favorite roommate must be waiting” he winks as he makes his way towards the door.

“Yeah yeah have a great time kicking each other in sleep.” She rolls her eyes, “oh and by the way” 

“Yeah?” 

“Please move those boxes from my way. If I accidentally trip over that, you won't be able to have your future generation.” She displays the most innocent smile as she says the evilest thing done to a guy. 

“Um... I'll move them right away. Please shift your focus from ruining my generations to making yours instead.” And she throws a pillow his way while yelling all the profanities known to mankind. 

×××

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the story is getting shittier. 
> 
> Have a good day/night ahead <3


	12. Room no.1201

Here's a fact about Yoongi; he's a genius. Or maybe Jungkook is just too dumb to realize the easiest way to get Namjoon and Jin, the oh so in love gays, together. Anyway, here they are, sitting in Jungkook's shared room, with yoongi being the only one actually sitting. 

"Are you two really not going to sit down and just be awkward like you aren't at each other's throats everytime I see?" Yoongi finally asks. When Yoongi said they would need Krystal's help to get the gays together, Jungkook didn't know it would include meeting Krystal and discussing the issue through. So when Yoongi had knocked on Krystal's door with a Jungkook hidden behind him and asked Krystal to meet them in Jungkook's room, he wanted to sock Yoongi in stomach. His hopes of running away from the talk with Krystal were crushed when she agreed on meeting them. 

But her chill behaviour didn't last long enough. Ever since she came, they both are standing awkwardly at two extreme corners of the room, finding the floor extremely interesting. 

"Come on guys! Can't you put your silly arguments aside for a while? We can do that much for Joon and Jin hyung, can't we?" Yoongi is way too patient with them today and that's new. Not wanting to get punched in the faces once Yoongi loses his patience, they finally sigh and sit beside Yoongi. 

"Yeah so" Krystal starts, "what is it?" 

"Thanks Krystal. I mean you don't even know what's going on but you agreed to help." okay Yoongi is being very polite and that's totally new. 

"It's fine, really. But now I'm curious, so what is it?" 

"Okay so...hey wait" Yoongi suddenly looks around the room, "Jungkook are you sure Jinyoung isn't here?" He whispers loud enough for him to hear. 

"Yeah. We had a fight when I came back from the restaurant. He was sitting on my side of the bed and disagreed to sleep on the floor. So I might or might not have kicked his balls accidentally. He won't be back until morning. He'll probably sleep at the dance studio or something." He looks down ashamed but a playful smile playing on his lips.

"His...balls...it must pain a lot." Krystal mumbles looking at the fingers in her lap. 

"Oh yeah? Go give him some painkillers then maybe, if you care so much." Jungkook cocks a brow. 

"No... it's not like I care. It's just...just before he came to your room, I kicked him too...in the um same place" she looks between Jungkook and Yoongi, brows furrowed and something like a smile through regret on her lips. 

"I bet he deserved it. But what were you guys talking about?" The air between Krystal and Jungkook suddenly changes, like the reunion of long lost best friends who were parted because of a huge misunderstanding. 

"Yeah definitely." Yoongi nods, "I enjoy this so much, talking about Jinyoung's balls and seeing Jungkook's crappy jealous face which FYI looks like a child's face when you snatch his milk from him." he glares at them, interrupting their little catch up session.

"Right right. I'm sorry again. So what it is?"

"It's...about Jin hyung" Jungkook has his eyes fixed on the ground as Yoongi nods. 

It takes them both an hour to explain both Jin and Namjoon's side to her. Yoongi assumes she understood everything but the look on her face says otherwise. 

After a ten minutes silence, she finally speaks "Okay so...everyone is gay?" While explaining the matter to her, Yoongi had been so deep into it that he ended up telling her about his sexuality as well. 

"No. I'm not gay, neither is Namjoon. We are bisexual." Yoongi corrects. 

"Okay so none of you all are straight." she nods as if understanding a complex math equation. 

"Yes." 

"No" Jungkook yells, "I mean I'm not bi or gay, I'm- I mean- uGh" he groans out of frustration. It is safe to say he is the only straight guy in the whole house but that was not the point so he stops mid sentence "Can we just get to the point already?" He rolls his eyes, throwing hands. 

"Right, sorry. I just- it's all new to me you see" she smiles embarrassingly, "so how can I help you?" 

"So we need to get Namjoon and Jin together in a room alone." Yoongi finally starts speaking about his plans and Jungkook and Krystal listen like children listening to their grandpa reading them bedtime stories.

"Well they _are_ alone in Jin hyung's room right now." Jungkook mumbles followed by a nod of agreement from Krystal. 

"Not that way you idiot." He smacks Jungkook's head lightly before continuing, "in a room where the sexual tension is extremely unbearable. They should be dressed in leather pants and harness and stuff." 

"Oh that's a very good idea" Jungkook chirps, displaying a bunny smile. 

"I know" Yoongi deadpans, "so we need to convince them both somehow to get in that room."

"Okay that's good." 

"And we need to convince them to wear the slutty clothes."

"Really good." 

"And you guys are going to do that convincing." He blurts out

"Nice- wait what" Krystal and Jungkook's eyes go wide but Yoongi doesn't let them continue. 

"And we need to make arrangements for that"

"Oh right. Don't worry at all, I'll find the room and do the arrangements." Krystal suggests, trying her way out of the 'convincing' situation. 

"No, You need to tell Jin that his pictures in the last photoshoot turned out bad so there needs to be an emergency solo photoshoot since the album has to be released soon." 

"No but, how can I tell Jin his pictures turned out bad? I mean-"

"Okay cool then I'll find the room and make arrangements." Jungkook interrupts. 

"No, you talk to Namjoon and tell him you are being threatened by an unknown number and that person has called you to meet at an isolated place." Yoongi displays an innocent smile at them.

"What?" 

"Did I fucking stutter?" Yoongi retorts to which Jungkook just rolls his eyes. 

"And what...will you do?" Jungkook knows what Yoongi is doing. Of course he'd give them the tough thing to do. 

"I'll arrange the room." The innocent smile is constant on Yoongi's face. 

"Okay but why can't Jungkook talk to Jin and I talk to Namjoon instead?" Krystal always found Namjoon more of an understanding guy. Of course Jin was not intimidating or something but the guy had an amazing confidence and she wouldn't like to break that confidence by lying to him saying he looked bad in the pictures. 

"Because Jin talked about Namjoon with Jungkook. So if he asks Jin to go alone somewhere, he'll definitely doubt it." Yoongi points and Krystal nods in understanding.

"And why can't you talk to Joonie hyung?" Jungkook questions

"Because he came out to me, remember? Just how Jin can doubt you, Namjoon can doubt me too. Not to mention his 148 iq." 

"Oh" Jungkook nods, finally understanding what Yoongi was trying to do. 

"Yeah. So you go now, talk to them. And make sure they don't talk about it with each other. Keep them busy. We are executing the plan tonight." Yoongi gets up from the bed to leave the room. 

"But what place do we bring them?" Jungkook questions.

"You'll know" he smirks, "give me a call when you get them both ready." And he walks out.

* * *

"Why would you reply to an unknown number in the first place?!" Namjoon, having no idea about the plan, was extremely furious at Jungkook for getting himself in trouble. 

"I didn't reply on purpose, hyung" he sighed. Right after discussing everything with Yoongi, he had approached Namjoon saying some unknown number was texting him, saying they would expose his private pictures if he doesn't meet them. Namjoon, unsurprisingly for a guy with iq of 148, believed it. 

"How do you reply to someone but not on purpose?" Namjoon made a face of disgust, scrunching his nose. 

"I-I thought it was Yugyeom. I remember him telling me a week ago he was planning on getting a new number. I just thought he got the new number already and was pranking me, so I replied." He explains, trying his best not to stutter. 

"Wow. Then how do you know now it's not him? Are you sure?" 

"Yes. I know it's not him now because after replying to the unknown number, that I first thought was Yugyeom's, I also remembered that he already pranked me with his new number just a day before I got this unknown text." Yes, he's definitely terrible at lying. He squeezes his eyes shut, hoping Namjoon would be dumb for once and believe him. And to his surprise- 

"Wow. Okay. I'll go. I'm just glad I'm the one you approached for help." Well, being the youngest and cutest has its perks, Jungkook realizes. "When do we have to go? And should I, maybe, call the police?" 

"NO" Jungkook almost yells, "I mean, it would create an unnecessary scandal if we get police involved" he covers quickly, "and he doesn't seem that harmful. He'd be quite if we pay him something...I guess" he trails off when he sees Namjoon's face, realizing he was definitely not buying any of it. 

"You are acting extremely weird but I need to believe you to avoid something dangerous in near future. Alright then, let's go." 

"Yes! I mean- thanks hyung! I owe you big time bro! I'll tell you when to go, be ready" he fist bumps Namjoon, looking way more excited for someone who is going to meet his blackmailer. 

* * *

 

"So you mean for the first time in my career of eight years, I don't look good in pictures?" Jin asked 

"Yes. It was probably the outfit or lighting, I'm sure." Krystal tries to be as convincing as possible because telling this guy that he was not looking good was not at all convincing. He could walk around wearing a trash bag and still look like a model, that's how powerful he looks. 

"But isn't the concept of photoshoot for the album outdoors? Why would they shoot me indoors this time?" 

"I don't know, Jin." she nervously fidgets with her finger, "they just called and asked me to get you to this place tonight. And I've got the costume as well. That's all I know about it." 

"okay." Jin probably notices the nervousness and lets it slide. Whatever it is with the pictures, he could talk to the management later. And there was no trouble in shooting again anyway. "What's the costume?" 

"Oh it's here," she removes the leather pants, a waistcoat and harnesses from the bag she had carried with her. After Yoongi explained her the importance of that costume, she had borrowed the harness from Jimin. She didn't question why he had it though, Yoongi told her he'd have them. She had to buy new leather pants and coat though. 

"This...is really kinky. Are you sure it's the costume?" He questions as he eyes the clothes. 

She nods, "Yes this is what the staff gave me."

"Okay then" Jin takes a deep breath as he smiles, which Krystal notices, doesn't reach his eyes like they usually do. She secretly hopes he and Namjoon work things out together. 

* * *

"Okay so I'm here, everything is ready. I just need to set the camera properly and on the tv. Then they are good to go." Yoongi almost whispers over the conference call even though there's no one in the room besides him. 

"You are setting a camera?" Krystal whispers.

"In the room where they are probably gonna make out?" Jungkook completes, questioning as if that's the most 'unyoongi' thing Yoongi could ever do. Surprisingly, that was not the only 'unyoongi' thing he had done today.

"Oh come on we know they won't fuck on their first date." He answers while fixing the camera in the corner and getting down from the chair he had climbed on.

"But that's like invading their privacy. It's personal, Yoongi" Krystal states

"Talk about privacy and personal matters, we are literally getting them together. That's enough invasion of privacy." Yoongi retorts as he attaches a pendrive to the television set. 

"Ugh. Whatever is going in your mind, don't let it go wild" Jungkook snorts, "and Namjoon hyung is almost ready now, I guess. We'll be leaving in five." 

"Yeah. Jin is almost ready too, I guess. He's curious why no make up noonas came for help but yeah he's almost ready."

"Okay cool. Now listen to me carefully." Yoongi looks at everything one last time before he leaves the room. "Jungkook and Namjoon leave first. After ten minutes, Krystal and Jin will leave. Jungkook you text Krystal once you guys are on your way. And when you reach here, ask Namjoon to get in the room 1201. Everything is set there. You tell him you are going down for something, anything. And then you meet me in 1202."

"Why do we stay though?" Krystal whisper shouts.

"Yeah, we could just leave." Jungkook adds. 

"We gotta lock the door from outside, idiots. And we need to stay there just in case. That's why I've set cameras, to see if everything goes well. And I have this gay porn downloaded and I've installed the pendrive in the television set. So when they won't talk to each other, knowing Namjoon, he'll try to decrease the tension in the room by playing tv. But once he plays, the porn will start and he'll panic and won't be able to turn it off." Yoongi smirks but Krystal and Jungkook's reaction are complete opposite to his. 

"You are making them play a porn?" Krystal asks again. 

"Going to, yes" Yoongi nods, as if she could see it. 

"On their first date?" Jungkook interrupts and Yoongi almost throws his phone at the wall.

"Can you both stop completing each other's sentences or whatever that you are doing? For fuck's sake!" He opens the door to 1202 and plops down on the bed. "Now all we gotta do is, bring them here, lock the door, play the porn and watch." He says with a smug look on his face, earning a hum from the other side. 

"Okay hyung, Krys, Joonie hyung is here. We are leaving. You leave in ten alright, Krys?" Jungkook is back at whispering shouting. 

"Yeah alright, bye." Krystal rushes, looking Jin open his door as well.

"Don't fuck up, kids. I'm expecting better from you." Yoongi chirps as he ends the call and shuts his eyes close, waiting for Jungkook to arrive. 

On the way to hotel, Namjoon keeps asking Jungkook a ton of questions and he keeps embarrassing himself every now and then. 

"So did that person text again?" Namjoon asks

"Yeah, yeah he did" Jungkook tries to end the conversation there and looks out of the window, hoping Namjoon wouldn't proceed further. Namjoon does anyway. 

"So what did he say?" 

"He-he just sent the address and time. We are on time" he smiles contrary to his situation but that doesn't seem to stop Namjoon as well. 

"Okay. Show me the chats, I might able to find something, to know if he's harmful to not." Namjoon stretches his hand out at Jungkook and Jungkook just stares at it awkwardly. 

"Uh my phone...my phone's dead." 

"Well, I've got the charger. Hand me the phone." Namjoon tries again. 

"But I just told you the screen is cracked." And Jungkook mentally smacks himself for being a terrible liar. 

"You just said your phone is dead. Now the screen is cracked? Hand me the damn phone, Jungkook" Namjoon's voice becomes firm as he touches the Pocket, looking for phone. 

"But I left it at home. I mean- I broke the screen accidentally and the battery was dead too, so I left the phone at home." Good cover Jungkook, really fucking good, he thinks as he smiles like he isn't lying through his teeth, pulling himself out of Namjoon's grasp. 

"You are really acting weird." Namjoon lays back on the seat, resting his head, "I'm worried what that person has done to you and your brain." he says, referring to the non existent blackmailer. 

"Yeah, I'm worried as well." Jungkook sighs, glad the conversation ended, as he looks out the window again. 

Krystal and Jin's ride, on the other hand, is quite. Not that she wants to talk, but the silence is killing her too. They reach the hotel in few minutes anyway. As Jungkook texted, Namjoon was already in the room, waiting for the blackmailer to arrive while Jungkook was watching him with Yoongi from the other room. 

"Jin, you go upstairs. The room is 1201, 12th floor. I'll be there soon. I need to wait for the photographs to arrive." She says and Jin just nods, giving her a look as if she had grown a second head but does as said nonetheless.

Five minutes after Jin is gone, Krystal goes to the room as well. 

"Great you're here! Come quickly, they saw each other and are acting weird" Yoongi says, making a room for Krystal on the bed. Yoongi was seated in middle with laptop in his lap and the camera clip playing on it, Jungkook was lying on his left while Krystal seated on his right.

* * *

Jin enters the room and his eyes immediately dart towards the man sitting on the bed. 

"Namjoon?" His eyes go wide, not yet realizing what's going on "you were called for a second photoshoot as well?" he chuckles.

"What- no. I'm here because of Jungkook. There's this unknown number blackmailing Jungkook. I'm here to meet the person" Namjoon answers, eyeing Jin up and down, his voice trailing off.

"Oh, my god! What the fuck is this?!" Jin eyes the room, it's simple. Nothing different. Looks like any other bedroom of any other hotel. 

Krystal slaps yoongi's arm, "you did literally nothing. Should've at least put flowers for the romantic environment." 

Jungkook tsks, "don't blame him, he's a hopeless romantic. It'd be a miracle if he gets a partner who sticks by his hopeless ass" Yoongi just stares at him for a minute, wanting to say something but biting back the words. Luckily, none of them notice him as they all divert their gaze back on the screen. 

"So we are being pranked." Jin and Joon yell in unison. 

"Now what do we do?" Jin asks as he walks towards the bed and settles beside Namjoon. 

"Try to get out of here?" Joon retorts like it's the most obvious thing and tries to unlock the door. Not to their surprise, it's locked. He gives Jin a helpless look as Jin looks around in frustration.

"But why would they even lock us up- oh OH OH, MY GOD!" Jin gasps, realization hitting him hard. He must've known this was Jungkook's plan. He is thinking of ways to kill the youngest when namjoon speaks out of the blue, "y-you look good hyung, really good." it looks like he wasn't even paying attention to Jin's words until now, just observing him thoroughly, trying to memorize everything about him. There's a tint of red on Namjoon's cheeks and his ears have turned red and Jin finds himself blushing. 

"Thanks, I guess." He responds, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"I- uh...are you feeling better now? The headache I mean." The night when Namjoon had initiated the talk with Jin about what he was going through, Jin had simply dodged it by saying he was experiencing major headaches. Namjoon did force him to visit a doctor though, but he convinced him he was already visiting one. 

"It's better now. Um I think we just need to wait until someone opens the door. How about we watch TV to kill time?" 

"Oh, my God they are so like those old couples. Can't they fuck already?" Yoongi whines, earning a glare from Jungkook and Krystal. 

Namjoon finds the remote right beside him. He clicks the power button and suddenly explicit scenes start playing.

Their faces go pale as two guys start kiss each other on screen. The tension in the room gets thicker as Namjoon glances over at Jin to realize he's turning red. 

"I-Is this place haunted?" Is what comes out of Jin's mouth and Namjoon crackles up. "There's nothing funny about it, Namjoon! How would it start on it's own?" Jin shifts awkwardly in his place, getting closer to Namjoon. 

"Chill hyung. It's probably Jungkook playing with us." Namjoon wraps an arm around him, bringing him closer, not really thinking about the consequences. 

"Really? I'm the one playing? Do they really not know the Satan named Yoongi living with them in a friend's face?" Jungkook snorts at Namjoon's comment.

"Shhh, I'm just making two ends meet." Yoongi retorts

"THAT'S NOT EVEN RELATED TO THIS SITUATION! YOU SAY THAT WHEN YOU ARE POOR AND WO-"

"Yes I'm poor now shut up." Yoongi interrupts Krystal's little literature speech as they focus on the duo again. 

Things are going okay since Namjoon broke the remote in panic and now can't turn the porn off. He's sitting with his arms over Jin's shoulder, reasons unknown to both, and Jin is snuggled in his arms until something in Jin's pants does a standing ovation, his leather pants not doing a good job of hiding it. To his relief, Namjoon doesn't notice it...yet.

The tension in the room is so thick, someone could cut it with a knife. The couple on the screen have been kissing for almost half hour now and that's not really helping Jin's situation either. He loses it when Namjoon accidentally brushes his fingers on his neck. He pulls the collar of his shirt and kisses him hard, like his life depends on it. To his surprise, Namjoon doesn't take a second before he is already kissing him back. 

Yoongi puts his hands on both Jungkook and Krystal's eyes saying, "this is gays event only." 

When the things get heated, both on screen and on their bed, Jin pulls back. 

"Oh my god I'm so so fucking sorry. I didn't mean to do that I swear something must be wrong I will never do that again I swear to God Namjoon please just don't break our friendship I'll act normal you can forget this" Jin is rambling when Namjoon pecks on his lips again.

"I've been waiting to do that for years, hyung." He smiles and a tear rolls down Jin's cheek. "Shit! Hyung why are you crying, Please don't cry! I'm sorry. We can forget it as you said" now it's Namjoon's turn to ramble and Jin can't help but smile, a smile that reaches his eyes. 

"I'm just...happy. I can't believe this, that's all" he cups Namjoon's cheek as he speaks, "I've been in love with you for a few months now and just the thought of not being able to be yours hurts me. And now you tell me you've wanted to kiss me for years, how could I even believe my own ears now?"

"Oh my God, If I had known about it before, I'd have confessed long ago, hyung. I'm sorry to put you through pain." Namjoon barely whispers as he pulls Jin into a tight hug, resting his chin on his shoulder, "I love you so much, so so much. I can't even express how much it hurt me when you were on the verge of crying that night. Had I known I was the reason, I would have dropped on my knees to tell you how much I love you, how long I've been wanting to hold you like this, how long I've wanted to kiss those lips, how many times I've drowned in those eyes." Joon let's out a sob as happy tears roll down his face. 

Jin gasps through his own sobs, still not able to believe his ears, "God, Namjoon. If you keep saying these things, I might fall harder for you, if that's even possible." They both chuckle, still holding onto each other like they'd collapse if anyone let's go, 

They lay on the bed, cuddling for a while, playing with each other's fingers and hair, porn long forgotten. They talk about the sad and happy times they experienced because of each other, how they've been so in love but still oblivious to each other. 

"We wasted so much time, let's not cry now, shall we? Let's get home and celebrate this." Namjoon coos, pecking Jin's plump lips one last time before getting up. 

"Yes! I really can't believe this happened so quick." Jin nods excitedly, still finding the situation unreal.

"I'll give Jungkook a call and then we can go back" Namjoon says excitedly, fetching out his phone from the Pocket. "Oh and by the way, you look really hot. I want you in the same outfit tonight on my bed" Namjoon blinks and Jin can't help but roll his eyes, smiling right after. 

"And here I thought you were being romantic, you kinky little bitch." He giggles, making Namjoon blush. 

"All yours, hyung." Joon says as he dials Jungkook's number. As if on cue, the door bursts open bringing Yoongi, Krystal and Jungkook into view. 

"Wow" Namjoon and Jin mumble in unison, not sure if they want to yell 'fuck you' or 'thank you' in their face. 

"I can't believe you guys literally sobbed in front of a fucking porn." Yoongi cringes as he glances over the long forgotten porn still playing on the tv. "Thank God you stopped with your lovey dovey shit, I was this close to puking my guts out" he sticks his thumb and index finger together, shoving it in their faces to show how annoyed he was, which was not convincing at all seeing how he was grinning.

"Yeah well I can't believe you made us play a fucking porn in front of Krystal either, so what's your point?" Namjoon spits, eyeing at the trio standing in front of them.

"I Asked for her permission, FYI" Yoongi retorts.

"You did not" Krystal says without missing a beat. 

"When will you stop using 'FYI', hyung? That's so ew" Jungkook joins in and Jin just looks at them with oh-i'm-so-done look on his face. 

"So your eldest hyung just got confessed to and all you care about is your little banters. I see how it is." Jin huffs, linking his arm with Namjoon's and Namjoon fondly looks at him. 

"Oh right! Congratulations hyungs! Don't ask how we did this and how Krystal got involved. It just happened and I'm amazing okay? I'm just genius and I know that. You guys can fuck here now so we don't have to hear your screams in the dorm. Thank you very much. Enjoy, the suite has been paid for." Yoongi rambles as he walks out awkwardly. 

Jin and Namjoon chuckle, too engrossed in their little world of blushes and stomach butterflies. 

"Congrats hyung!" Jungkook smiles as he hugs them both, feeling really happy now that he had the normal Jin back. 

"Thanks, Kook, really. I can't even imagine how long he would've suffered if it weren't for you guys" Joon wraps his arms around Jin a bit tighter. 

"You are the one to talk about! You've had feelings for years, years Namjoon. That's more than few months. You suffered more. Care about yourself as well, will ya?" Jin looks up, his hand on Namjoon's chest. 

"I don't need to, hyung, now that I have you" Namjoon smiles and Jin blushes hard. 

"Okay yeah I think I'm gonna puke and get diagnosed with diabetes. I'll get going. Stay safe, Bros" Jungkook waves as he walks out of the room as well, following Yoongi. 

"Congratulations guys, see you at home." Krystal finally speaks. The new couple just nod at her with a fond smile playing on their lips as she leaves as well, closing the door behind her. 

"Now let's put that harness to some use, shall we?" Namjoon whispers in Jin's ear, sending a shiver down his spine and straight to his dick.

* * *

 

"I was just wondering, how you never call any of us 'oppa'?" Yoongi asks Krystal on their way back to the dorm. He's visibly in a great mood today but it's getting annoying at this point. The silent, sassy Yoongi is always better. Not that he's not sassy right now, but you get the point. 

"I just...never liked it? Hyung is cool but oppa just sounds like someone's daddy kink. I can call you guys oppa if you want me to, out of respect, of course. But I won't do it willingly." 

"No, don't then. I was just wondering if you knew it was a tradition to call oppa. Since you know and are not comfortable with it, it's fine. Just call me Yoongi." He smiles as he turns back toward the window. 

"Call me oppa." Jungkook whispers by her side and she just glares at him, dead in the eye, for straight one minute before speaking, "no one calls a kid 'oppa', shut up." And looks away. 

Jungkook pouts at that and Yoongi starts giggling, pointing at his pout "this is exactly why no one's ever gonna call you oppa" he laughs hard, making Krystal chuckle as well.

"Stop attacking me and let me LIVE" Jungkook yells, frustrated, as he gets down the car, slamming the door shut. 

"We will, when you stop talking in memes, you fucking toddler." Yoongi chuckles, enjoying the annoying look on the maknae's face. 

"Ugh! Call me a toddler when you reach my shoulder, you dwarf" that being said, Jungkook runs for his life. 

Krystal has never seen Yoongi this way, neither has she seen Jungkook so happy before. Seeing how much the members' happiness matters to him to the point where he finds his happiness in their smiles really makes her heart warm. And to see Jungkook so easily make fun of Yoongi and Yoongi not beating the shit out of him yet, it really felt something like family. She takes a deep breath as she pulls her jacket closer to her chest and walks in the dorm, a smile playing on her lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me when I say I had to hold myself back from writing a yoonkryskook threesome in 1202. 
> 
> Sorry for making you guys wait, I was busy procrastinating *giggles awkwardly* and I'm making up for it with this long ass Chapter and the next chapter is gonna be up in few hours as well. Now LOVE ME. 
> 
> Have a great day/night ahead <3


	13. The Dinner

To celebrate their love, Namjoon and Jin declare a dinner and movie marathon together with bangtan the next day. No one knows about their relationship yet, except Yoongi, Jungkook and Krystal. 

 

“No, don't touch that. Go get me the ingredients. The list is on the table over there.” so Jin was cooking and keeping away all the kids in the house away from kitchen. 

 

Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung are out to get all the snacks Jin wants for the marathon night, Jungkook is just assigned to get the ingredients from the convenience store, Namjoon is assigned to keep his hands off of everything (including Jin),Yoongi is assigned to help Jin and Krystal is assigned to keep Jinyoung away from everyone so the night goes well. 

 

Jinyoung, though, of course has other plans. He is sitting in Krystal’s room since the morning when he came back from the dance studio. Turns out, what Jungkook said was actually true. After he kicked him out, Jinyoung went to their dance studio and slept there. Why he didn’t go back at his place instead is still a mystery to Krystal. 

 

“Jeez, stop reading. This silence will be the death of me.” Jinyoung says as he looks us from his phone screen.If there is something Jinyoung can't do, its being silent and many other things. Apart from asking where he was the entire night, they didn't utter a single word. 

 

“Then die.” Krystal retorted, not looking up from the book even once.

 

“What did I ever do to deserve this disrespect from you?” Jinyoung pouted, batting his eyelashes in front of her.

 

“Existed.” she mumbles again, not sparing him single glance.

 

“You are hurting me.” he clenches his chest, faking pain, pouting again. 

 

“Okay what's with you?” she finally slams the book shut, glaring at him now, “Get yourself a girlfriend for fuck’s sake. Don't be needy in front of me. You are not getting my attention.” she gets up from the bed, walking towards the closet.

 

“I can't get a girlfriend unless you pay attention to me.” he smiles. 

 

Krystal stops in her tracks, staring at him for one good minute before scoffing and walking away.

 

“Okay come on I want to talk about the plan” he changes the topic. 

 

“I am listening” she walks back towards him, sitting at the edge of the bed, looking down at her freshly manicured nails. 

 

“So I smell a party tonight.” he smirks 

 

“Yeah that's because there  is a party tonight. Not really a party, but just this dinner thingy and movie night with everyone.” she folds both her hands in her lap, playing with the hem of her shirt.

 

Jinyoung cocks a brow, “what's the occasion?” he leans forward on the chair he’s sitting on.

 

“It’s- it's not my place to tell. Members want to keep it from you and...i’m not sure if i should say  it. If they want to, they'll tell you tonight.” she scrunches her nose, giving him a small smile.

 

“Oh so we are doing this now?” he nods, looking everywhere but at her, “and you are invited?” his gaze is firm on the floor.

 

“I  live  here, Jinyoung. Of course I'm invited.” she shrugs

 

“Yeah well I live here too and I'm not invited.” he looks up from the ground and at her, hint of anger and hurt visible in his eyes.

 

“Let me remind you; you forced yourself in this house and you know too damn well that they don't like you. I don't know what you've done but they sure don't trust you. So now you know why you are not invited.” It’s hard for her to understand why he would get hurt over it when all he wants to do is stay away from them. He is aware of the feelings and impression they have of him, he knows they don't like him and neither does he, then why is he expecting an invitation?

 

“You know what? I dont care. You are invited so you are going right?” 

 

“Its a  dinner, Jinyoung. A dinner at  our home. We are going to eat like we do  every night on the  same dining table . The only difference tonight is; everyone will be together and the dinner is cooked by Jin. One won't even call it a party. They just have this special announcement to make, they gonna do it at the table and just to celebrate that, watch a movie later. So don't be upset over that, yeah? You are not invited but you live here. So eventually you are going to be present there.” she pats his shoulder and he leans in the touch, his head low in his hands.

 

“Yeah alright. Now don't think i was upset because I was not invited. I was upset because I thought I wont be able to work  on our plan.” he grins, making krystal roll her eyes. “But if not me, you can still do it. So here's the plan.” he moves from the  chair and settles on the bed beside her.

 

“Uh...before you start, make sure it doesn't include Jin and Namjoon. You might not want to ruin it for them tonight.” Krystal states. Keeping her dislike for them aside for a moment, she really does like Jin and Namjoon. No matter how cold or a hopeless romantic she is, she respects what Jin and Namjoon have. Also, she played a part in bringing them together, be it for jungkook’s happiness or Jin and Namjoon’s, but she did it. So she doesn't want them to get upset when they are supposed to celebrate. 

 

“Yeah don't worry. I won't hurt Jin, either. I have nothing against him.” Jinyoung reassures. “now the plan is; they all have this habit of eating ramen after any dinner together. Everytime they have  a proper dinner together, ramen at the end is mandatory. So tonight they will have it before movie or during the movie. And we both are going to cook ramen for them.”

 

“But what if they don't eat ramen tonight? What if they are too full?” Krystal questions, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“That's why I said it’d be during the movie if that's the case. They won't sleep without eating ramen, I'm sure about that. So when anyone says they need ramen now, you get up to cook and I’ll join you.” 

 

“I can cook ramen alone, dude.” she scoffs

 

“Yes you can kill the entire world alone,too, but that’s not we are doing tonight. Plus, if something goes wrong then the entire blame will be on you so in order to avoid that; You  call me to help you cook it. Jungkook will ask me to stay and he’ll come instead, he's a jealous bunny.”

 

“Okay, then?”

 

“So hoseok is allergic to spring onions.” Jinyoung states and krystal’s eyes go wide.

 

“How can be someone be allergic to spring onions?”

 

“He is. Last time he ate spring onions in ramen, he couldn’t talk for a week.” his lips perk up as he tries to hold back a laugh.

 

“Oh my god, you are evil” she lightly socks him in the shoulder, giggling a little.

 

“Yeah so that's what we are giving him tonight in ramen.”

 

“But they’d know it’s me.” she points, her mouth wide open.

 

“They won’t. That's the main part. Hurting hoseok is not my motive. Setting Jungkook up for it, is. We make Jungkook cook. You say your hand is hurting or something and he’ll cook instead.. After you are done cooking, Jungkook will help you serve. That's when-” 

 

“How are you so sure Jungkook will join?” she interrupts him, confusion taking over her common sense.

 

“Dude, he’s whipped for you,” blush creeps up Krystal’s neck as she tries to think it’s not true. “maybe. But he’s jealous of me and that's for sure. He doesn't like me being around you.  So he won't let me be alone with you in the kitchen. When he is done, he’ll keep hoseok’s bowl separate. He’ll carry two cups at a time. So let him serve everyone else first, except Hoseok. And remember, only let him do the serving, you stay in kitchen. So the  last cup will be his and Hoseok’s. While he’s carrying the last two cups, I’ll  accidentally throw his iron man figurine in our room and hearing the noise, he’ll rush to the room. By the time he reaches our room, i’ll leave and interchange Hoseok’s ramen with mine. You have to cover me here, you gotta keep the members distracted. So once the cups are interchanged, there won’t be any spring onion less ramen because i’ll be eating it. Hoseok gets the one with spring onions and starts choking and his allergy starts showing. Everyone asks who cooked and we say Jungkook and boom, no one trusts Jungkook again.” he finishes and plops back, down on his elbow.

 

“Wait wait wait, how does no one trust Jungkook because of this one little thing?”

 

“Jungkook knows about Hoseok’s allergy. He makes the mistake, he gets to face the consequences. Forget trust, at least he’ll feel guilty and that's enough.” 

 

“Okay. Just be careful with that iron man thingy. What if he doesn't notice?”

 

“He will. He can not not see it.” he smirks

 

“You know him too well, almost like you were his best friend.” she looks in his eyes, trying to find answers to her questions, the answers which she knows she wont get from him. But his eyes are devoid of any emotions. 

 

“Come on junior, I’m bored.” Jungkook whines.

 

“Kookie, I really need to complete this work right now or you guys have to face problems during the show.” Jinyoung replies as he furiously types on his  laptop.

 

“Do you even remember when was the last time you played overwatch with me? Or watched a good anime with me and Tae hyung? It's been so long since your last hang out with me and Jimin hyung.” Jungkook mumbles as he lifts the iron man figurine from the shelf.

 

“I know, Kook. But I need to make preparations for the concerts as well, right? I'm the only manager you guys have.” he shuts the laptop and turns to look at the raven haired boy, “you guys are the only friends I have and you know that. But work keeps me busy too.’

 

“I'm sorry, I understand. I was just being a bit childish.”

 

“No, you have every right to complain. Just...just let me prove shi hyuk that i deserve this job. We can hang out all you want after that.”

 

Jungkook sighs as he nods in response. Jinyoung continues, “okay I can maybe play with you right now, if you agree to give your iron man figurines to me.” a smirk threatens to form on his lips.

 

“No fucking way!” Jungkook yells, “I have Tae hyung to play with. I'm not desperate for you. Go do your work and keep your hungry eyes off of my iron man figurines.” a chuckle leaves his mouth as he tries to sound serious.

 

“Say whatever you want, I'm your favourite hyung and you know that” Jinyoung says as he starts typing again.

 

“Damn right you are” Jungkook shoots him finger guns as he lets him work in peace again.

 

He clears his throat, “it's necessary to keep information about your target. Now don't forget any of this and be prepared for the night.” he says as he walks out of her room, shoving his phone in the pocket.

* * *

The plates are set, dinner is ready and everyone is seated. There is excitement and love in air and Krystal feels like home.

 

She takes a deep breath as she walks towards them. Everyone is dressed up well. Jin and Namjoon are in black suits. Jin’s dark hair are perfectly styled back while Namjoon’s grey locks are parted on forehead, making them both look classy. She sees them arguing over something at the kitchen counter and a smile appears on her lips, leaving her feeling warm.

 

She walks towards the couch where everyone is seated and greets them all. Everyone is busy talking among themselves. Jimin is wearing a white plain shirt paired with tight black pants. His shirt is tucked in and sleeves folded up to his elbow, which makes him look sexier. Taehyung is having hard time keeping his hands off of him. He is wearing a loose blue shirt with white vertical stripes on it, paired with black slacks. Hoseok is in black leather pants paired with a simple white t-shirt tucked in. Yoongi on the other hand is in leather jacket and leather pants. Yoongi always looks the scary, intimidating kind of guy. The leather jacket just adds to his look. All in all, they all look pretty hot gays and Krystal can't help but smile. 

 

Her eyes move to the corner of the room and there he is, sitting on the chair, with a blazer over muscles defining brown t shirt, staring at her. She shoots him a smile but he doesn't return it, eyeing her up and down. She's in a lilac sleeveless blouse and tight black leggings, hair flowing loose on her back. She looks pretty and different and Jungkook can't stop staring until Jin interrupts.

 

“Hey Krys, you look beautiful.” he smiles

 

“Thanks, Jin. You guys look extremely hot as well.” she chuckles and everyone starts giggling as well. Jungkook still does not utter a word though, just glaring at her.

 

“Yeah you too” Yoongi mumbles, playing it off with a smirk. Krystal bows as a thanks and everyone turns back to their little talk.

 

“Where’s Jinyoung?” Jin asks and everyone’s expression turns sour. 

 

“He’s- he’s in my room.” Jungkook finally speaks as he gets up from the chair, taking his eyes off of Krystal.

 

“He’s coming, right?” Jin questions and Jungkook almost swears.

 

“No, hyung. Why would he?”

 

“Well, why wouldn't he? He lives here now, Jungkook. Go call him.” Jin pushes Jungkook in the direction of the hallway lightly. Jungkook whines but arrives with Jinyoung ten minutes later. 

 

“I bet it wasn't any of you motherfuckers who called for me.” Jinyoung says as he directly walks towards Jin, “whatever you are throwing this dinner for, congrats man! And thank you for inviting me.” he side hugs him but Jin stands stiff, looking over between Namjoon and Jungkook.

 

“Guys let’s go, shall we?” Hoseok interrupts, trying to avoid the unnecessary arguments.

 

“Yeah I’ll serve.” Krystal smiles, already on her way to the kitchen.

 

“Yeah I’ll help you.” Jin says but is slapped in the arm by her. “You are in suit, pretty guy. Just be seated. Let me do the work for tonight.” she smiles as she walks in the kitchen.

 

Jinyoung follows her but is stopped by Jungkook’s hand on his chest, “I’ll go help her” Jungkook growls, “it’s a happy day and I don't want to ruin it for anyone. You can go plant your ass on the seat, shove the food down your throat and get lost wherever the fuck you want.” he pushes him back and turns away. Jinyoung, surprisingly, just smiles. “You gonna have it good tonight, babyboy” he mumbles to himself as he makes his way  towards the dining table.

 

“You look good” Jungkook says slowly as he picks two casseroles, “really good.”

 

“Thanks.” she gently smiles, “you look great as well, I'm just glad these time there aren't any buttons struggling to tear apart” she jokes.

 

“Well, that’s what happens when you have great body” Jungkook retorts as he walks out of kitchen.”

* * *

“So guys, We are almost done with dinner. What’s the announcement?” Jimin asks as he takes the bite Tae is shoving in his face.

 

“Right, the announcement.” Namjoon repeats as he looks over at Jin, Yoongi, Jungkook and Krystal. 

 

“So yesterday-” Jin starts but is interrupted by Jungkook, “hyung” he says as he nods in Jinyoung’s direction, gesturing Jin that he was present in the room.

 

“It’s fine, kookie. He knows about Jimin and Tae as well. I don't know about you guys but I would find it extremely rude if someone kicked me out of a room before making an announcement when they’ve known me for years. So Jinyoung is staying.” he declares, glancing over at Jinyoung.

 

Jungkook doesn't utter another word and Namjoon takes that as a cue to continue, “So guys, dating and me are Jin hyung.” he blurts out without giving it a thought. Everyone at the table just stares at him for one good minute before they are rolling in the fits of laughter.

 

“Oh my, God! I'm terrible at this.” Namjoon sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

Jin bites back a giggle before leaning in and whispering a “it’s okay baby” in his ear.

 

“Me and Namjoon are dating.” Jin declares and everyone, who was laughing till now, chokes. Suddenly the fits of laughter are turned into fits of cough.

 

“That's my confident gay!” Yoongi cheers from beside Namjoon, leaning between them to pat his chest, “learn from him, you panicked gay” he narrows his eyes him. Namjoon and Jungkook snort at his comment.

 

“Congratulations” Jinyoung is the first to say, a warm, genuine smile on his face.

 

“Thanks.” Jin says and Namjoon just nods, his face straight and lips pulled in a firm line.

 

“Welcome to the gay club” Jimin chirps, smiling from ear to ear. 

 

“Congratulations hyungs! I'm so happy for you guys” Tae gets up from his seat to hug them both, “just dont make out in front of us. It’ll feel like two old couples making out” he cringes, earning a smack on head from Jin and Namjoon.

 

“Ew! please don't” Jimin fakes a gag and everyone starts laughing, except Hoseok.

 

“Hobi?” Krystal nudges him but he doesn't reply. His mouth is wide open, eyes the size of saucer and glaring at the couple in front of him. “Guys is he okay?”

 

“I-i’m fine.” he finally clears his throat, trying not to choke again, “I just needed time taking it all in. It is surprising how oblivious I was.” his face is still straight until he starts screaming suddenly. He screams, happily dancing and enveloping the couple in a tight hug. “Congratulations!” he screams and namjoon literally has to scoot away from him because of all the screaming.

 

“Why are you guys not congratulating?” Tae asks looking between the trio with a puzzled look on his face.

 

“That's because we got them together.” Krystal chirps, clapping her hands together out of happiness.

 

“Wow, traitors” Jimin deadpans.

 

“No that's because I went to talk to jin hyung that day and he came out to me. So I'm just the best guy here, not a traitor.” Jungkook retorts.

 

“But how? I mean these two are stubborn as fuck. How they got together?” Hoseok questions.

 

“Let’s have ramen while I explain that to you guys. It’s going to be tiring” Yoongi gets up from the dining table, followed by everyone’s nods and hums of agreement.

 

“Told ya” Jinyoung mouths at Krystal as he gets up from his seat as well.

 

“I-i’ll cook.” Krystal jumps out of seat, not missing a chance.

 

“Sure.” Jin smiles, “we all will get changed into something more comfortable by then. Suits and leather jackets are not really the type of clothes someone wears for a movie night.” he scratches the back of his neck and Krystal nods in response.

 

“Yeah that will be really really really good” Jinyoung smiles from ear to ear, excited to get more time to work on plan but ends up getting weird looks from everyone.

 

“Sure. So i’ll let the water boil and go wear my pajamas in meantime. You guys come when you are done.” Krystal shoots a thumbs up their way and makes her way to the kitchen.

Jinyoung follows her while Jungkook looks like he's having crisis, a conflict in his head whether to leave or not before he shakes his head and walks out.

 

“Good thing we got more time to prepare.” Jinyoung rubs his hands together as he starts getting the ingredients ready, “Jungkook will come in five minutes, I bet” 

 

“Well, that’s good.” Krystal leaves the water to boil and turns around to face him again, “i’ll go change real quick. Watch the water for me” she pats his shoulder and makes her way  out of the kitchen.

 

Soon after few minutes Krystal is back and Jinyoung has all the ingredients ready as he waits for Jungkook to come.

 

“He’s taking longer than-” Jinyoung couldn't’ finish his sentence as Jungkook interrupts him

 

“You can leave. I’ll cook” his voice is fierce and deep and for some odd reason Krystal finds it hot.

 

“But I just told Jin I’d coo-” Krystal is interrupted as well

 

“Not you” his gaze is set on Jinyoung as he speaks, “you. I’ll help her, you can leave.” Jinyoung fake shrugs as he walks away, not before turning around, Jungkook’s back facing him as he fist bumps in the air mouthing a “yes!” to Krystal.

 

While the food is being cooked, Jungkook decides to break the silence and the chain of stolen glances. 

 

“You looked really good tonight, you make that color look better” he realizes what he said a bit later but doesn't back off and smiles confidently instead.

 

“You already said that but thanks” she nods at him, “really, thanks” and they are back at staring each other before either of them speaks. That’s when she realizes how cuddly he looks in his huge hoodie, hood over his little face making his button nose stand out and she wants nothing more but to kiss it. 

 

“You are staring” Jungkook breaks her train of thoughts

 

“Well that's pretty much what you were doing the whole night.” she retorts, not sure where the confidence is coming from.

 

“I had a reason.” he smirks and before she could answer, the voices of guys are heard.

 

“It’s ready. Lets see if you can cook well.” she says as she takes out the bowls or serving. 

 

Krystal does everything next according to the plan. The ramen was cooked by Jungkook just because he wanted to, she didn't have to force that on him; Jungkook served everyone one by one; Jinyoung  accidentally  threw his ironman figurines by the sound of which, Jungkook ran at the speed of light; before Jungkook could reach in there, Jinyoung was already out and interchanged the ramen cups. 

 

The only part that didn't go according to the plan was Jinyoung's ass being kicked. When Jungkook came out of his room angry, Jinyoung was happily about to leave the dorm but Jungkook kicked him and he had to leave sadly. 

 

Now everyone was sitting on the couch, movies ready and Yoongi already telling the story. Krystal has her eyes focused on Hoseok as he is about to eat the first bite. She feels her stomach churn at the idea of setting up Jungkook, a guy who literally looks like an innocent baby who would never hurt a fly. She looks over at him and he's smiling about something. She notices how his nose scrunches up as he smiles and crinkles form near his eyes and if that's not the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. She wants to stop doing this, stop being a bitch. She wants to be good and able to love, people and music, again. But it was done now, Hoseok had just took the first bite. She is afraid if she'd stop him now, she's gonna go down for it. 

 

“Fuck hyung! What's wrong?!” Jimin jumps from his seat as Hoseok starts coughing, his face turning red. 

 

Krystal wants to get up and confess everything, if that includes ratting out Jinyoung as well. This is not what she was here for. She was here to prove they are not innocent and lovely and kind and honest and whatever fake impression they had on ARMYs. But she wasn't here to break BTS apart among themselves. Over these months, she has realized BTS is a family and she'd never want to break that. She feels sick at stomach realizing what she had just done. 

 

“I'll call the doctor.” She says as she rushes to her room, slides down the door and lets out silent sobs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is very fast of me I know :) and I spent one whole day to write this so it feels extremely long to me, I'm sorry if it's not. Also, I'm sorry if I suck at describing the scene. I'm trying my best  
> LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY BY FAR!  
> Have a GREAT DAY/NIGHT AHEAD <3 I'm gonna go sleep now it's almost morning.


	14. Our Comfort Thing

Everyone sits on the floor beside the couch, surrounding Hoseok as the doctor checks up on him and gives him the tablets required. Everyone had been worried sick until Krystal called the doctor and he arrived.

"Its allergic reaction" the doctor, a man in his late 50s, says as he removes the white gloves he had just used to check the rashes on Hoseok's skin, "is there something he is really allergic to?" he adjusts the glasses on his nose as he looks at the members, waiting for an answer.

"H-he is allergic to spring onions but we take care not to give him food that contains spring onions." Jin says, his brows scrunched together, worry for his teammate salient in his eyes. It's been so long since Hoseok last had such an allergic reaction that he had almost forgotten about his allergies. Now that the incident happened, he wants to blame himself for not taking a better care of him.

"If you guys know he is allergic, you shouldn't have given that thing to him." The old man says, his voice determined, like a grandfather scolding his grandson.

"We are always careful about it, sir. I don't know how this happened." Namjoon says as he observes the worry on Jin's face deepen, the elder close to a breakdown from blaming himself.

"Well... you should be more careful if you know your friend can be affected this badly." The old man sighs as he looks over them all and then at Krystal standing far, leaning against a wall. "It's a good thing he didn't have it in large quantity. He might have some bright red rashes on his body for a day or two and his cough and cold get a little severe. But it shouldn't last for more than two days. If it does, contact me again. He should be fine by tomorrow, I believe." The doctor nods as he confirms what he just said and gets up to leave.

"Thank you so much, sir." Everyone bows as Namjoon walks him to the door.

"I am pretty sure there were no spring onions in the dinner. I really don't know how this happened." Jin starts rambling as he falls down on the chair, his face buried in his hands, shaking his head furiously.

"The doctor said he didn't consume it in large quantity. That means it wasn't the dinner." Jimin reassures, not wanting Jin to blame himself when he wasn't at fault. The brunet sighs as he settles on the couch as well, thinking about what must've gone wrong. His train of thoughts is interrupted by Tae as he says, "ramen..." and trails off and picks up Hoseok's cup of ramen and takes a bite from it and looking over to Jungkook who had been anxiously biting his lips ever since the doctor had arrived. Jungkook had seen this coming.

"it's ramen, his ramen has spring onions." He concludes, "Krystal, you cooked the ramen right?" Tae continues, "Ah that must be why...you don't know about hyung's allergy." He nods, shoving his hands in the pocket of his sweatpants.

She stays quite, not clarifying anything. This is the perfect chance for Krystal to make up for whatever shit she has done. She can take the blame and it will all be just fine. But Jungkook is the first one to speak. "She didn't, I did." He says, his head hung low.

"you cooked? But you know about hyung's allergy, right?" Jimin raises his eyebrows, interrogating the younger.

"I do. I'm sorry, I just forgot. Shouldn't have." He says, never looking up, never meeting anyone's eye. Krystal wants to speak, but can't choose the words. Her mouth goes dry, almost as if she just went numb, paralysed even. She opens and shuts her mouth again and again, all the words she wants to let out form a lump in her throat as tears threaten to well up again. She can't say anything, not when she is not ready to face the consequences, not when she doesn't know how the situation is going to end up, not when she is starting to bond with Jungkook. So she just stands there like a coward, making yet another stupid decision in her life, not uttering a single word.

"I just got distracted, I guess." He continues, "I am really sorry. I don't even know how..." he looks scared, he is scared, not of the reactions and yelling he has to face but of the situation he just put his hyung into, unintentionally.

No one speaks anything for few minutes. Hoseok's loud breaths as he rests on the couch confirm the silence, which being the only noise heard. The consequence shouldn't be as bad as Jinyoung depicted. They should understand it as an unintentional mistake made by Jungkook and let it slide.

"There's a fine line between funny pranks and this, Jungkook." Namjoon says, his voice deeper than usual but the look in his eyes still soft for the younger.

"I don't know hyung. I'm so-"

"And you crossed it." He continues, his voice now rising "You keep doing your little pranks with everyone and it's fine, its fine until it's fun. This-" he points at Hoseok, lying on his right, with his thumb, "-is NOT fun, yeah? We have got promotions in less than a month. Screw promotions, what the fuck would have we done if something serious happened to Hobi hyung? He is literally red, Jungkook. You can SEE the rashes from here, literally red, you get that? He is not able to breathe! THIS is not fun. For fuck's sake look at him, he can't even open his eyes!"

Jungkook is visibly shaking by now. As if, if someone doesn't make him sit, he would fall down, collapse but yet at the same time, he looks strong enough. He is sincerely listening to whatever Namjoon is saying, not flinching but probably having a struggle while standing. He looks over at Hosoek once and then at Namjoon and back at the ground.

"Namjoon, calm down" Jin's voice is abnormally serious, the one no one had ever heard before. The looks on his face is...different...serious...angry, but not at Jungkook.

"I'm sorry" Jungkook starts again,  _I swear and I know I was careful_  he wants to say, "I shouldn't have been so careless." He says.  _I swear I didn't do it_  he wants to say, "Its all my fault" he says.  _I want you to believe me_  he wants to say, "You are right, I took the pranks too far." He says.  _Why don't you believe me?_  He wants to scream, "I'll make sure not be immature again. I'm sorry." He says, almost on the verge of crying, but holds back.

Krystal still stands there, shamelessly looking at everything in front of her going down, Jungkook shattering beneath his skin. She can still stop this, still tell the truth and let them know it wasn't Jungkook at all. But she can't. Reasons unable to explain, to understand. She hates this, hates herself but still the fear of getting kicked out of the house with pure hate in the hearts of members for her destroys all the courage she possibly has to speak.

"We can talk about this later? I'm pretty positive that Hobi's health and the fact that he needs to rest is far more important than your shitty immature argument." Yoongi speaks. "We care about Hobi as well, but we are calm right now and you should be, too. He will be fine by tomorrow. We can discuss it later. And I'm pretty fucking sure Jungkook shouldn't be the one on the receiving end of your rage." He spits as he yanks Namjoon behind by the arms, walking him towards his room.

Jimin and Taehyung carry Hoseok in his room and everyone just glances at Jungkook, one by one, as they leave, almost making him feel like an outcast. He tries his best to not fall on his knees and let out a cry because he feels betrayed, he should've been trusted better, his hyung should've known him better. But the pain of Hoseok being hurt because of him, even if it was not intentional, makes him hate himself more than the blame.

Krystal watches it all from where she has been standing for past half an hour, leaning against the wall, hands folded to her chest. She starts walking towards Jungkook when notices Jin coming back towards him and takes a direct u turn, going right in her room.

Jin pats his hand on Jungkook's shoulder. The younger almost slouches down from the weight as he looks up at his face. "It's okay. Get some rest. And I'll share the room with Jinyoung now, so don't worry. Go get some sleep, it's been a tiring day." He gives the younger a side hug and pats his stomach as he walks back away.

Jungkook just stands there in the living room for few minutes, staring at nothing but a wall while Krystal stands right outside Jungkook's door, staring at nothing but the wooden material in front of her, waiting for him to arrive.

Jungkook comes back to his room after few minutes. She notices how small and hurt his looks, his shoulders slouched and his hands shoved in the pocket of his hoodie, hood covering half of his face as his head hangs low and he makes his way past her, in his room. She follows him inside. Jungkook's back is turned towards her as she speaks. "Jungkook? You okay?" of course he is not. But what else can she ask right now when he looks so fragile?

"I appreciate your concern but I'd like to be alone for a while. Please get out." He pours himself a glass of water and gulps it down. She remains quite for a while, observing his actions but he just stands there with an empty glass in his hand and eyes closed. He wants her to leave but he doesn't want to be alone at the same time. As if reading his thoughts, Krystal rushes towards him and wraps her arms around him from behind. She doesn't think what she is doing right now, she doesn't fucking care. All she needs is Jungkook to be okay and to know that she trusts him, she knows he didn't do any of that.

Jungkook stiffens for a moment but she can feel his body shaking after a second. His shoulders shake as he falls down on his knees, burying his head in his palm and lets out a cry. Krystal feels pathetic, inhuman. And she should, she definitely should because she will never be able to forgive herself after what she did today. She tightens her arms around him and sits down as well, his back pressed to her chest and her head resting on his shoulders.

"It's okay" she whispers in his ear and runs a hand through his hair, trying to calm him down.

"I swear I was careful" he whimpers and fuck that breaks her heart. He doesn't fucking deserve any of this. "It wasn't me," he continues, "I'm always careful about hyung's allergy, I care about him, it wasn't Me." he stares at the wall in front of him, silent tears now running down his cheek.

"I know. I know it wasn't you. I trust you." She whispers again and he turns around at this, cocking his head to the side, "you do? You believe me?" he asks. Krystal cups his face, wiping his tears as tears roll down her own cheeks, and nods, "I do, I believe you."

He stares at her for a while, looking in her moist eyes, as if trying to know whether the words she just said were true or just comforting, whether she meant it. And she does, she means it. She means every single thing she has ever said to Jungkook, she really trusts him enough and she is going to tell him everything right this moment, or at least that's what she thinks.

He interrupts her thoughts as he pecks her lips lightly. Smiling against her lips and mumbling a 'thank you'.

They both cry in silence for next fifteen minutes, hands intertwined and occasionally soothing each other by squeezing it, almost as if telling I'm here, with you. You are not alone.

"I always thought earning Namjoon hyung's respect and trust is the best thing." Jungkook speaks after few minutes, both sitting on the floor, their backs resting against the bed. "I realized that is indeed true because" he inhales deeply, "losing his trust, him not believing me, feels like the end of the world right now. Not only him but everyone."

"I'm sure that's not the case." she looks at him, "he trusts you, Jungkook. They all do. His reaction was probably to Hoseok's condition. Yoongi is not mad at you, Jin isn't as well and I'm pretty sure neither are Jimin, Tae and Hoseok. Namjoon might be upset but he isn't angry, I can tell. Just wait until everything gets better, you'll get a chance to explain yourself and it will be fine. Because they trust you, I trust you."

"I hope. Well but if it wasn't me, who could it be? The only people in the kitchen were you and me. And Jinyoung but he left before we started cooking. And even if he was in there, I'm sure he wouldn't do it. He is a douche but he won't stoop so low. Whatever he has to do is with me, not Hobi hyung. He wouldn't hurt him." _'It's him, it's me and him in this together.'_  Krystal wants to say but instead, "it could be me. I was in there too." She states and looks at him, waiting for his reaction.

He doesn't speak for a while but answers nonetheless, "It isn't you. It can't be. I know and I trust you and my guts, it isn't you. And if you did it, I'd choose to not believe it."

"Why?" she tilts her head as she looks at him.

"Huh?"

"Why do you trust me?"

"You remember that night when we first kissed?" he looks over at her and she nods shyly, surprised since she thought they would never talk about it, he would ever bring it up. "I found comfort in it" he continues, "in you. First I thought it wasn't right, what we did that day. But then you came in, again, today. And all my doubts are clear now, it's comfort. You are my comfort." He smiles, a weak yet satisfying smile, a reassuring smile.

"Jungkook... I'm not good with words but well yeah, that's good since I can agree on what you just said. I...uh I wasn't feeling that good that day and well let's just say you made it better." It seemed all too cheesy, for them both. And they just smiled, grinning and then laughing, for no particular reason.

"It's our comfort thing then?" he asks, head tilted as he grins.

"Our comfort thing." She confirms and gives him a peck on lips as he fiddles with her fingers before intertwining their hands again. It's quite new for them both. Krystal had never been in a relationship before. They can't really call this a relationship but well she had never been involved in anything romantic before so it was new and exciting. For Jungkook, it was surprising for him that few years ago he had thought he would never trust any girl ever again, never get into anything remotely romantic ever again and yet, here he was.

But no matter how much Krystal means every word she said just now or how much she cares about him, he needs to know her main motive behind accepting the job. He deserves to know it all after what she had put him through. With the previous worry of her bond with Jungkook now gone, she was more scared because she has got more to lose now. But Jungkook's happiness is her priority now.

"Jungkook..." she pulls her hand suddenly and Jungkook's face is puzzled. "There is something I need to tell you, though. This might be-" A knock on the door cuts her off and they both get up at the sound, extremely aware of their position now.

"Come in" Jungkook says. The doorknob turns and Jinyoung walks in. "moving in with Jin hyung. Have a good time alone now." he says, neither looking at Jungkook nor noticing Krystal's presence, as he picks his unopened boxes. "Heard what happened tonight, I'm sorry ma- oh" he pauses as he finally looks up and notices Krystal standing right beside Jungkook. "You guys really are attached to hip, aren't you? I can't remember the last time I knocked on any of your doors and you were alone." He looks at Krystal a second longer and slams the door shut with his right leg and boxes in his hand.

Krystal notices the look on Jungkook's face when Jinyoung brings up the topic of incident again, a tinge of hurt and guilt on his face and she knows she has to tell him everything. But she can't do it unless she makes sure he's completely safe, from her, from Jinyoung's games. If she tells him everything right now and Jinyoung still carries on his little shitty games, this all would mean nothing, she would lose Jungkook's trust and won't even be able to stay next to him to protect him, to hold him, to comfort him. She needs to confirm and put an end to all this before confessing anything to him. She needs to talk to Jinyoung, to convince him to stop. With no actual plan, she announces, "Jungkook, I need to go discuss something with Jinyoung. I'll see you later, okay?" she cups his face as she continues, "make sure to sleep well and get enough rest, I'll let you know the schedule tomorrow. Don't worry about anything right now, yeah? You can do that for me?" she asks and he nods like a baby. He then smiles and she can't help but smile back, because: no one, in any pain or worry, could ever not smile when Jeon Jungkook smiles at them.

 _'I'll make it all better, I promise. I'll fix the mess I've made and gotten us into, I promise. Just keep trusting me the way you do. Just don't give up on me yet, I wont let you down, I promise.'_ she thinks to herself while staring at his brightening smile and still moist eyes.  _'How can someone not fall in love with you?'_


	15. Spirals

Krystal quietly shuts the door as she walks out of Jungkook's room and fishes her mobile out of the pocket. She inserts the password and goes through her contacts before stopping at Jinyoung's number. Taking a deep breath, she calls the number and presses the phone to her ear, patiently waiting for him to answer. He picks up on third ring and a static noise is heard before he starts to speak, "Hello?"

"Jinyoung? Are you free right now?" she opens the door to her room and walks in, throwing herself on the bed.

"I'm actually setting my stuff in my new dorm room right now." he says and a loud thud is heard from the other side. His stuff might have fallen on the ground, she assumes.

"Right! So how long is that going to take?" she bites her nails, a habit for whenever she was anxious.

"Probably another hour. Why?"

"I need to talk to you about something important. Can you, maybe, come to my room later?"

"Thought you were going to stay with your bunny for the rest of the night." he scoffs and she can sense the taunt in his voice.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. How about we get a coffee later tonight or something? I've got something to tell, as well."

"Alright then. I'll text you the place, let's meet there in an hour or so."

"Cool." and he hangs up.

She quickly sends him the location of the nearest cafe and locks her phone, resting her head on the soft pillow and closing her eyes shut as she thinks about all the things she needs to talk about tonight. She can't screw it up, not tonight. She has to explain and convince Jinyoung everything and has to stop this. There's no going back now. She has to do it and she has to do it for Jungkook. Screw her mission, screw her stupid philosophy about nobody being perfect and screw her wish to prove it to everyone, to prove BTS wrong. The path she was initially on with Jinyoung is a spiral, the deeper she gets into it, the more it tightens around her, the more it will suffocate her, the harder it will be to get out. She needs to get out of this spiral.

After a short nap, she wakes up and gets ready to leave for the cafe. The cafe isn't as far to need a cab, almost less than ten minutes walk from their dorm. So she decides to walk there instead. As she reaches her destination, she texts a quick 'I'm here' to Jinyoung and as if on cue, the white door to the cafe opens followed by the jingling of a bell and he comes into the view.

She gets up from her seat and waves at him, catching his attention as he starts walking towards the table. The greeting looks quite unnatural and contrary to the reason behind this meeting. He settles down, anyway, in front of her and gestures the waiter to take their orders.

"Two americanos, please" he says, not bothering to ask Krystal whether that was what she wanted.

"So? You said you wanted to tell me something." she initiates, plastering the most awkward smile on her face.

"Yeah but you go first. Yours must be important. And I need some time before I say what i want to." he now made himself comfortable, back resting on the spine of the chair, hands across his chest and legs crossed. His overall posture makes him look more unfriendly and intimidating.

"You sure?" she confirms.

He nods, "never been so sure in my life before" a smirk creeps up his face as he says so.

"Okay then. You must be glad to know, your plan worked today and created a huge mess for Jungkook and everyone. I'd be surprised if everything goes back to normal tomorrow."

"I know, I saw a part of it. And confirmed when saw you with Jungkook. What were you doing there, anyway?" the smirk on his face is long gone, replaced by a snarl.

"Fulfilling my duties as a friend. Being there for him." her voice shows confidence. She is amused by her own words.

"Oh being nice now, are we?"

"I was never not nice to him, you just never noticed." she retorts and Jinyoung's eyebrows disappear beneath his bangs.

He hums, "Explains why you were almost about to rat us out few hours ago."

"So you heard, huh? Eavesdropping is a bad habit, Park."

"You are not the one to say here, Krystal. Do you have any fucking idea what would have happened had I not interrupted you when you almost told Jungkook everything? We would be RUINED, Krystal."

"Yeah well but we are ruining them right now and I don't like that idea, either. Better be ruined myself than ruining someone innocent."

"Oh? What happened to 'I wanna prove how fake they are underneath those perfect masks'? Why acting like a saint now?"

"I admit I was foolish then and then I met you and we had that conversation and instead of showing me the other way out, you pulled me in this as well. I'm not saying it's your fault. It's my fault, equally, for being stubborn for no particular reason and trusting you."

"So you are backing off now? Don't want to prove anything anymore? That's it? This is the end?"

"Yes. starting it was a mistake. I don't even have anything personal against them and living with them for so long made me realize they are actually good people. Of course I lost a friend because of our fight and the reason was them but now that I think about it, it was totally my fault." the waiter interrupts them as he returns with their americanos. She stops talking until he leaves, wraps her hand around her cup and glares at Jinyoung.

"I was being stubborn and immature because I was persistent about something completely illogical." she continues as he leaves, "I hate music, but that's that. BTS are people, individuals, not music themselves. I've got absolutely zero reason to hate on them. I was being irrational and a bitch before and I am not ashamed to admit it. I want to stop now." she takes a sip as she finishes, eyes set on Jinyoung, waiting for his reply.

He is quiet for a few seconds and then speaks, "it surprises me how delusional you are" he chuckles and there's nothing funny or sweet about it, bitter instead.

"YOU are the one being delusional here, Jinyoung. I don't get it, why would you want to hurt them?"

Jinyoung looks at his untouched cup for a moment, drowned in thoughts before he looks back at her, opens his mouth and shuts it again. And finally speaks, "to be honest, it's not even about everyone, or maybe it is. But I need Jungkook to suffer and I don't care if you are in it with me or not." he traces his finger along the rim of the cup slowly as he speaks.

"But why him? You never told me YOUR reason. Why do you hate him, and only him among all, so much?"

"That's none of your concern now that you are out of it." he says nonchalantly and take the very first sip of his americano.

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk about." she clears her throat before continuing, "can you please stop this as well? Whatever it is you have with Jungkook, I'm sure you can talk it out. He is not the type to hold grudges, none of the members are. Please?"

"Stop acting like you know him all too well for fuck's sake!" he snaps, "you don't want to do it, fine. You can't tell me what to do. That is none of your fucking business."

"Tell me what it is." she demands, carefully placing her cup back on the table.

"I don't want to? It's not like me telling you the matter is gonna change anything anyway."

"Fine then. If you can't talk it out with him, I'll ask him to do so."

"You won't dare to do that." he spits through gritted teeth, words laced with anger.

"Oh watch me, honey!" she winks and gets up to walk out.

But she doesn't realize how deep in this spiral she already is until Jinyoung stops her, "I know about Jungkook's biggest scandal and it would be a matter of minutes for his career to crumble down pathetically." She stops in her tracks and turns around to see Jinyoung placing their bill on the table and walking towards her, a smug look on his face.

"What?"

"You heard it right, princess." it's his turn to wink now. He yanks her out of the cafe and starts walking back towards the dorm. "Your precious little bunny has done a lot of things which I know and something in particular can destroy him so well, not only will he gain the hate from ARMY but his family and members as well." he smiles and that fucking smile starts getting on her nerves.

"You are lying." she snaps, not wanting to believe any words coming out of his mouth.

"Oh, am I? I wish that was the case but it's really not." he shoves his hands in the pocket of his coat and starts walking ahead, Krystal following him.

"If it is true, why haven't you done anything with it yet? Why play little games, huh?"

"Now there are two reasons, but only if you have enough time to listen. You sure your little baby doesn't need your hand to fall asleep?"

"Fuck you, Jinyoung. Bark."

"Don't be disrespectful towards me baby, you don't know what you gotta pay for it. Anyway, one- there's a different fun in giving him slow pain, watching him suffer everyday. Now you tell me, what fun would it be if I just drop the bomb and he suffers for say, a week? A month? But then what? Then everything is back to normal, he finds something else to do for a living and how would that give me my revenge?" he spits the last part, teeth gritted, making Krystal ball her fingers to a fist.

"And the second reason," he continues, "is- I wasn't even planning to expose him. I might come out as a total douche sometimes but I'm really a person with soft heart and feelings." he places his hand on his chest and closes his eyes, faking hurt. "I was about to play these little games until end. Exposing him to ARMYs was never my plan. But now," he stops walking and turns around, almost bumping into Krystal and looks in her eyes, making a shiver run down her spine, "you have left me with no choice at all. Guess the bunny goes down."

"You can't be serious." she mumbles, "you can't be fucking serious! I'm gonna go right now and tell everything to Jungkook and other members. You can't do shit to them. I will protect Jungkook."

"Sure thing, kitty. Go ahead, spoil it for yourself. Here you go," he points at the direction of their dorm, "spill the truth and there," he points at the opposite direction, "I go and give media the tea they've been craving for. Deal?" he tilts his head as he smiles, taunting her.

"Why are you doing this? What the fuck do you want?" she yells, throwing her hands in frustration, an urge to dispatch him out of this world takes over her mind as she kicks him in the shin.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yells as he falls down grabbing his leg, crying in pain and grabbing the attention of locals.

"This is what you get for messing with my friend." she says nonchalantly, smiling.

"I'll make sure your bunny gets hated for everything he has ever done and not done. Keep that in mind. Every action of yours is go-hnna aah," he cries in pain as he presses his fingers against the wound, "have an effect on him. Now the choice is yours. If he goes down, you are the reason now, not me." and he smirks, even through pain and Krystal honestly has never felt so lost before.

What the fuck was she supposed to do now? Just shut up and do nothing when Jinyoung plays his tricks on Jungkook to make his life a living hell? Pretend she doesn't know what the fuck he is about to do and what  _they_  had done together? Just break the promise she made to herself of protecting Jungkook break, just like that?  _'No no no, I have to find a way out, I need to protect him, I need to do something fuck'_ she holds her head and yells in anger, hoping it would calm her down a bit, open the gates of her mind a bit, help her think, maybe.

"What do you want from me, Jinyoung? What would it take for you to stop all of this?" she asks, as calmly as possible.

"Be my girlfriend." he blurts with his face void of expressions. "This was the offer I came here initially with. I was thinking not to ask you but now you left me with no other option."

Krystal stares at him for really long time, eyes as wide as Jungkook's when he is surprised, and mouth hung open; just like Jungkook's when  _he_ is surprised. She audibly gulps, blinks once, twice, thrice, "Come on! It wasn't that surprising. And I'm every girl's ideal type. Be my girlfriend." Jinyoung whines, his attitude taking a 360 degrees turn.

"Answer this real quick; on a scale of one to ten, how delusional are you?" and she blinks again, bending down to check if he is feverish, touching his forehead with the back of her hand.

He pushes her hand off as he finally gets up from the ground, dusting off his ass for any dust sticking to his pants, "don't flatter yourself", his snarky tone is back, "I am not in love with you, not even around it. I have my reasons."

"I can't be your girlfriend just because  _you have your reasons._ " she mocks him and he almost groans.

"Well then, be my girlfriend for  _your_  reasons. I won't even touch any member, including Jungkook, let alone hurt them. You date me, his secret stays safe."

"That's the most irrational, illogical, weirdest nonsense I've ever heard." she shakes her head in disgust.

"So?"

"So?"

"So, be my fucking girlfriend and save your fucking bunny. You don't need to kiss me, I don't need to kiss you. You don't need to ride me, I don't need to fuck you. You don't need to get me gifts or send me cheesy shit, neither do I. All we need to do is hold hands in front of Jungkook and hug often. That's that."

"But I can't do that. That would be like hurting Jungkook but indirectly. No no no. Can't do this." she starts rambling and he holds her by her arms, "just a couple of months. And you save your friend. I promise I'll will stop then. His secret, his scandal is safe with me. World will never know about it. But you just need to do one more thing."

"Stop being greedy for once. Isn't this already enough for you?"

"This won't be hard. The scandal I am talking about, you have to get Jungkook to tell you that. I just need to know what's his perspective, how good he portraits himself and how bad he portraits me. You can do that, yeah?"

"You understand that is nearly impossible right? Why the fuck would he even share anything if he knows I'm dating you of all people?" her words come out in a rush as she realizes they are almost home.

"Sounds like a YOU problem to me." he smiles as he grabs her hand and enters the pin, the door unlocks and they enter the room with Krystal struggling to get her hand out of his grasp. As she succeeds and tears her gaze from their hands, she notices Jungkook standing right in front of them, an empty bottle of water in his hand and his eyes wide.

"Goodnight, baby." Jinyoung whispers in her ear but her eyes stay still on Jungkook, almost like they are having a telepathic conversation.

Jinyoung leaves and Jungkook then says, "got an explanation for that?"

                                                                                                               ____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is just a filler chapter so sorry for making it so short and quite a bit confusing but I promise that the next chapter will answer all of your questions and you'll fall in love with my story all over again.


	16. See you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looks back at the ceiling, unable to take her eyes off. Meanwhile, Jungkook can't take his eyes off of her. The child like, innocent look and excitement in her eyes makes him want to hold her hand and protect her from the world; stare into her eyes all night long, never getting tired of it; giggling everytime she smiles because that makes him forget all the shit he's going through. He knows he's not supposed to feel this way, he's not supposed to love anymore, love never brings anything good with it. But he doesn't love her, right? She just makes him happy, and he finds comfort in her.

 

“Got an explanation for that?” Jungkook questions, eyes still on Krystal’s hand which was held by Jinyoung just a moment ago.

“I-I, uh, yeah actually we were- I mean I was about to pass out so he was hust jelping- I mean just helping me stand.” Krystal, somehow, manages to blurt out, making a total fool of herself in front of him.

“Huh” he scoffs, stares at her for a second longer and walks away into the kitchen, probably to fill the empty bottle of water in his hand.

Krystal stands there awkwardly, not sure what to do. So much has happened tonight; the dinner, the plan, she realized how passionately Jinyoung wants to make things harder for Jungkook, incident with Hoseok and his health, members- no, not members, Namjoon yelled at Jungkook, another moment with Jungkook, their little special comfort thing, senses finally hitting her and her confrontation with Jinyoung and Jinyoung asking her to be his girlfriend, even if it was fake and for a sole purpose of torturing Jungkook. 

She sighs deeply, letting everything sink in when she catches Jungkook looking at her From the kitchen counter.

“You look like you could use a talk.” he says as he pats the seat beside him, gesturing her to join.

“Uh, you are not mad?”

“Should I be?” he questions, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Um, no.” she forces as smile and crosses the room to sit beside him.

“You shouldn’t be taking so much stress. I’m fine, really.” Jungkook speaks, his voice low and soothing. It’s nice, she thinks. She expected him to be mad, act childish after seeing her and  Jinyoung together, but he is here, trying to make her feel better when he was the one who had a bad evening. If anything, the guilt inside her bulges up a little more. 

“I’m fine, Jungkook.”

“If you were fine, you wouldn’t be needing his support to stand straight.” he points out as a matter of fact. Krystal stares at her hands in her lap, fiddling with them anxiously. She doesn't want to do this. It feels like cheating on Jungkook.  It feels like cheating on an innocent boy who has got whole galaxy in his eyes and so much love to give. 

“It’s probably because I haven't been getting enough hours of sleep, I guess.” she answers, eyes still lowered.

“And why is that?” he tilts his head, taking a better look at her as he rests his head in his palm, elbow on the counter. That’s when he realizes how worn out she looks. Their schedule must be really tiring for her, he thinks.

“Just...work.”

“I work too, Krys.” he starts, almost mumbling, “but you worry too much about me, about everyone. Stop that. I’m totally fine. I’m sure hyungs are gonna be normal soon as well. I’ll apologize to Hoseok hyung first thing tomorrow morning. And now I’ve got you, a friend, a comfort. I’ll be fine.” he says and gets up, searching for some snacks to munch on.

“That’s good. Apologizing, I mean.” is all she could say. She wants to tell him about Jinyoung, about the fake relation but she’s afraid what Jinyoung said might come true. It’s not about Jungkook or her feelings here, it’s about Jungkook’s career. If what Jinyoung said is really true, then that dirty scandal will ruin Jungkook in the worst possible ways.

A buzz from her phone breaks her train of thoughts. She glances at Jungkook who is still  busy searching for snacks and then looks down to check the message. It’s a text from Jinyoung.

**_Junior:_ ** _ Hello baby. I just changed my mind. _

**_Junior:_ ** _ no need to let jk know about our fake relation. Just get out the information i need from him and you are free. _

This is better, she thinks, way better than the condition earlier. This way, she could stay with Jungkook and in the meanwhile, figure out a way to kick Jinyoung out of their lives. But she still doesn’t understand one thing.

**_Krystal:_ ** _ then what’s the point of fake relation? Now that you don’t wanna show it off to kook, let’s end it, yeah? _

She quickly sends it and glances back up at Jungkook who is settling down on the chair in front.

“I honestly don't know how I manage to be so hungry all the damn time.” he chuckles, making her smile.

“Probably because you are practicing so hard all the damn time.” she retorts and he chuckles again.

A buzz interrupts and she glances down to see Jinyoung replied. 

“Jungkook, I'm pretty tired. You mind if I go and change into something more comfy?” she excuses so she can talk it out with Jinyoung without the fear of Jungkook looking over her shoulder.

“Mhmm, sure.” he chews down a chip and gets up, “In fact, if you can’t sleep in your room, just come to mine.” he looks conflicted for a second, then continues, “actually, it’s me. I don't think I’d be able to sleep alone tonight. Your company would be great.” 

“Um, I-” 

He cuts her off, raising his hands up in defence, “I’ll behave I swear. Just cuddling, nothing more.”

Krystal chuckles, “Alright, let me just go get changed and I’ll be there.” she nods and leaves the room, quickly checking the text on her way back.

**_Jinyoung:_ ** _ who said I don’t wanna show it off to jk? Ofc I do, just not yet. When the right time comes.  _

**_Krystal:_ ** _ I stfg Jinyoung. Leave him tf alone. Do you need money? _

**_Jinyoung:_ ** _ you are too poor to bribe me. Just do what I say and your bunny’s lil secret will be safe.  _

**_Krystal:_ ** _ BUT YOU ALREADY FUCKING KNOW WHAT THE SECRET IS THEN WHY TF DO YOU WANT ME TO GET IT OUT FROM HIM?! _

**_Jinyoung:_ ** _ so you can realize he's not the person he shows, he's not actually as calm as he pretends to be and that you're really not the only special person in his life.  _

**_Krystal:_ ** _ what do you mean??? _

**_Jinyoung:_ ** _ that's what you gotta figure out yourself. Good luck.  _

 

She switches the phone off, throwing it on the bed out of frustration. What the fuck was she even thinking when she teamed up with Jinyoung? But midst of all this, she can't help but wonder what exactly is Jungkook’s secret. Of course if he hasn't brought the topic up yet then it must be something really pers- wait. She remembers Jungkook crying the first time they kissed. She remembers him talking about a ‘she’ who he couldn't tell who he was, someone he couldn't save. Was this the thing Jinyoung was asking to find out? 

She takes out the pyjama shorts and a hoodie out of the wardrobe as she tries to remember any specifics of their conversation from that day. It’s not clear though. She really needs to find it out then, not for Jinyoung’s sake; for her sake. And if there are no secrets between her and Jungkook, she can protect him from Jinyoung better, or at least, that's what she thinks.

Soon enough after washing up, she changes into the shorts and hoodie, her decision clear now.

 

**_Krystal:_ ** _ okay. I’ll do it. I’ll find it out and let you know what he thinks but I want it in written from you that you won’t expose him later. _

 

Jinyoung replies unexpectedly fast, as if waiting for her to reply.

 

**_Jinyoung:_ ** _ I knew you were smart! No promises ;) _

**_Krystal:_ ** _ hope you rot in hell asshat. _

 

Shoving her phone in the pocket of hoodie, she makes her way to Jungkook’s room. A fond smile playing on her lips, reason unknown to her. 

                    _______________                                 

Jungkook is sitting on his bed, Indian style, a diary resting open on the bed. The sound of pencil’s tip hitting paper audible in the room as he writes down the lyrics of another song yet again, song that describes his feelings in the moment.

It’s always been a thing for him. Listening to songs and drowning in the melody, finding peace in singer’s voice is one thing and writing down the lyrics to read them whenever you feel like is another thing for him. It feels different, more connected to the song. While writing it, he can feel the words. 

Of course maintaining a dream dairy or a dairy in general is cooler but it was just too simple for him. He tried, though, to maintain a secret diary, when he was young and still believed in dramatical love at first sight. Writing a diary, however, never worked out for him since his mom would find it every now and then, only for him to be embarrassed about it for a month straight. He gave up after a couple of times. 

Before he debuted, when he was still a trainee at bighit, yoongi had gifted him a diary and had said “put it in good use. I’m expecting things from you.” he knew what he had to do. Since that day, this diary contains all the lyrics of the songs whose words he wants to feel; the words created by someone else, written down by him; words that describe him. 

He’s writing ‘see you again’ by charlie puth today, instrumental softly playing in the background. He doesn't know the reason why he chose this song when he started, he doesn't know why he started writing down the lyrics as soon as the day played in his head. But as soon as he reaches the part ‘ _ why’d you to have leave so soon, yeah? Why’d you have to go? Why’d you have to leave me when i needed you the most?’ _ he realizes what exactly he is missing. Or rather, who exactly he’s missing. Today was a bad day and he’s missing his best friend, Jinyoung, the  _ old best friend,  _ who hates him now. 

 

_ “JUNGKOOK WHAT THE FUCK?” Hobi yells for the nth time that night when Jungkook doesn’t get the choreo right. _

_ Hoseok, on other days, would never yell at him. In Fact, he’d beat the daylights out of anyone who’d ever raise their voice against Jungkook. But it just pisses him off when he doesn’t focus during practice. He was patient, he really was, but Jungkook was testing it now. The guy had locked himself up in his room for a week and now when he finally starts attending practice sessions, he can’t get one thing right.  _

_ “What? I did it right this time, hyung!” Jungkook whines, frustrated of getting it wrong again and again despite giving his best. _

_ “No, you did not, Jeon!” this made it clear how pissed Hoseok was, “You are doing everything in the opposite direction and for fuck’s sake, don’t miss the beat.” _

_ “I-I am sorry, hyung. I just- she hasn’t yet-” _

_ “GET OVER IT, JUNGKOOK! YOU ARE NOT IN HIGHSCHOOL ANYMORE! HEARTBREAKS HAPPEN. PEOPLE LEAVE WITHOUT GIVING YOU A THREE PAGE LETTER OF WHERE THEY ARE DISAPPEARING TO. THAT’S HOW IT WORKS, KID. WELCOME TO THE REAL WORLD.” his face is red from how much he is yelling. He immediately regrets yelling at the younger as his face falls. He takes few deep breaths and continues, softly this time, “Look Jungkook, I get it. You are worried and that’s okay. But you can’t let that affect your career. Please try to understand what i’m saying.” he puts a hand on the younger’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze as he continues, “the comeback is around the corner. People are expecting things from you. I’ll help you in finding her later but for now, just focus on comeback, please.”  _

_ Jungkook nods obediently, “for now, go back to your room and take rest. We’ll start again tomorrow and I want you to be better, okay?”  _

_ “Okay.” Jungkook forces a smile as he picks his bag and walks out of the practice room.  _

_ “Wanna go grab a dinner? Or watch a movie?” he whips his head towards the direction of voice and finds Jinyoung leaning against the wall, smiling. _

_ “I don't think that would be a good idea, junior. Hobi hyung just-” _

_ “I know, kookie. I heard. You will be fine. You are an amazing dancer, kookie. It’s just feelings messing with your mind.” Jinyoung reassures him.  _

_ Those were the exact words Jungkook wanted to hear, that he was not incapable of doing it, it was just the situation.  _

_ “Yeah” he smiles at Jinyoung, not forcing it this time, “Yeah, thanks.” _

_ “I promise you I’ll start searching for her online tonight, maybe try contacting her myself. But only if you promise me to not let it mess with your head and focus on the comeback.” _

_ “I promise.” Jungkook nods, feeling a lot better now. _

_ “I just hate when you get yelled at, kookie. But Hoseok hyung wasn’t wrong.” he grabs the younger by his wrist and pulls him out of the building. “Now let’s go grab a dinner, yeah?” _

_ “Nah, I wanna go for a movie. Later, when we come back, you can start searching her and I can practice the choreo again. I don’t want to let Hobi hyung down again.” _

_ “Movie it is then!” Jinyoung chirps and gets in the car.  _

_ Jungkook, in that moment, feels blessed to have him as a brother. Of course there were rest of the members and he loved them all but Jinyoung knew just the right words to make him feel better. He was his best friend for a reason, because no one could understand him better than his junior.  _

 

“You're here!” Jungkook chirps, wiping the tears threatening to fall, as soon as he notices Krystal opening the door, bringing him out of his little bubble of memories. Stumbling on his way to the door, he shuts the diary close, shoving it under the mattress and opens the door.

“Hey!” she smiles, and suddenly, Jungkook is happier. All his worries and feeling of disappointment seem to be fading away in front of her smile. 

He grabs her wrist, pulling her towards the bed, “you feeling better now?” he questions, standing in front of her, fiddling with her fingers as she sits down on the bed.

“Yeah. showers always make everything better.” she says, her back resting against the headboard. 

She looks at peace, Jungkook thinks, as he settles down beside her.

“How about you?” She looks up at him, “are you feeling better?” 

“Yeah.” He smiles, “yeah, now I feel better.” He says, words having deeper meaning behind them. 

“So…” Krystal pats the space beside her on bed, “let's sleep, shall we?” 

“I, uh, I've actually never shared a bed with anyone before, except Tae hyung and jimin.” He scratches the back of his neck nervously, still standing Infront of her. 

“Oh.” She stands up, not knowing what to do and he immediately rushes to her, “no no no! I didn't mean it like that! I want to share the bed with you. I mean, if you want to, that is.” 

“Of course I want to Jungkook. No need to stress out about it. Our comfort thing, remember?” 

He nods, “yeah.” A smile creeps up his face, “yeah. Our comfort thing.” Saying that, he climbs up on the bed beside her, immediately intertwining their hands again. 

They sit like that for a while, in silence; fingers locked together; Jungkook drawing infinity signs with his thumb on the back of her hand every now and then. They were at peace, together. The silence wasn't uncomfortable. 

“Let me show you something.” Jungkook suddenly jumps out of bed and walks towards the switch board beside the door. He changes the light settings, making them dim and then switching them off completely. 

“Jungkook WHAT THE FUCK!” Krystal screams but her mouth hangs open when neon-ish lights from the ceiling dimly light up the room. She looks up and her breath hitches. The ceiling, which was initially white, is now lighting up with dark blue lights and white little starlike lights shining. It doesn't even feel like a bedroom anymore. It's like their bed has been moved out of the house and they've landed right onto a beach, night sky clearly visible from above. Between the stars, there was a beautiful comet which made it look all too real. 

“Beautiful, isn't it?” Jungkook finally speaks, bringing her out of shock. 

“Holy Shit! Are you kidding me? This is alluring! Oh my god!” She looks back at the ceiling, unable to take her eyes off. Meanwhile, Jungkook can't take his eyes off of her. The child like, innocent look and excitement in her eyes makes him want to hold her hand and protect her from the world; stare into her eyes all night long, never getting tired of it; giggling everytime she smiles because that makes him forget all the shit he's going through. He knows he's not supposed to feel this way, he's not supposed to love anymore, love never brings anything good with it. But he doesn't love her, right? She just makes him happy, and he finds comfort in her. 

“I know” he giggles, “helps me sleep at night.” 

“Is this, like, in every room?” She questions, still mesmerized by the view. 

“No. In fact, no one in this house knows I've got this installed. You dare say a word about it and you'll never see this again.”

“I swear! I wouldn't dare. Just let me see this everyday.” 

“Of course. Lay down, it looks better in sleeping position than like this” he says as he himself lays back on the bed. 

“This is so damn beautiful!” She gasps as she falls back, her head hitting the pillow which makes Jungkook giggle again. 

“God! Don't giggle, makes me feel like I'm in heaven.” Words slip out of her mouth before she could think. She closes her mouth shut and turns her head to the side, her face inches away from Jungkook's.

“Mhmm?” Jungkook hums, staring at her like she'd disappear if he takes his eyes off of her. 

“It's hard to see stars these days you know, especially in cities.” She speaks, trying to change subject. 

“I know.” He says, gaze shifting from her face to the ceiling, hands still locked together. “Night sky always calms me down. It brings me at peace. Helps me sleep on nights like these."

“Do you really think there are stars?” She questions, eyes not tearing away from ceiling even for a second. 

“You mean one in sky?” He questions and she nods in response, "It's up to you. What do you wanna believe? Are they stars? Or satellites?"   
"What about you?"   
"I'd like to believe they are indeed stars. That makes the world seem more beautiful."   
"You are way more than what you seem to be."   
"Told you, there's always more than what catches your eye" he stared in her eyes like he was trying to find answers for the questions even he wasn't aware of.  _ I don’t love her, right? She just makes me happy...right? _ He finds himself questioning again. 

None of them let go of the other's hand, Jungkook continued to make infinity signs which relaxed Krystal in an odd way, they stared at the artificial stars a little longer, letting themselves be happy for a while as they fell asleep together. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm alive ùwú


	17. Starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No idea what satisfaction does bullying like a stuck up, highschool bitch, gives you but I'd suggest you shove it up your ass." the man in the black mask calmly says as he walks past Jazmin, loud enough for her to hear it. And she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK HOES!!!! please love and support me again <3
> 
> Before you start reading this, I've made some changes in Krystal's introduction which is very important to the story. So please read the 5th paragraph of chapter 1 which is Krystal's introduction... It'll help you understand better.
> 
> Just don't hate me, okay? Now read.

The sun rays entering through the glass window light up the room, making it look like the air particles were dipped in gold. It's a cliche morning. Krystal is the first one to wake up. She yawns, rubbing her eyes. It takes a moment for her to remember she's in Jungkook's room on Jungkook's bed sleeping with Jungkook. She expected them to wake up in the 'cliche' position with limbs wrapped around each other but they're sleeping on the opposite sides, their backs facing each other. Krystal finds it's funny as she lets out a giggle.

She rolls on the other side of the bed, where Jungkook's lying, to check if he's still asleep. And he is. He looks like a baby with his fists lightly clenched and his eyes closed, messy hair spreading on his forehead and the pillow and his lips forming a pout. He looks at peace. Krystal smiles, adoring the man child in front of her but the smile soon turns into an evil smirk.

She gets out of the bed, tiptoeing around the room searching for something. She instantly grins as she finds it lying on the table around the corner. It's a marker. She grabs it and kneels down in front of Jungkook and looks at him for a wild second, covering her mouth to not let out a loud chuckle as she removes the cap of the marker and starts her creation.

After a good 15 minutes, she lets out a deep breath, standing up from her earlier position and getting back on her feet, admiring the art infront of her. She places the marker back on the table and silently walks towards the door, not wanting to wake Jungkook up. She gives him one last glance before walking out the door and to her own room, not wanting anyone to find out about her and Jungkook sleeping together.

* * *

 

"Good morning old men!" Jungkook chirps as he walks in the kitchen where everyone was gathered for the breakfast.

Now, he expected everyone's mood to be salty or probably edgy because of the drama that went down yesterday but surprisingly, everyone was smiling at him.

"H-how are you, hyung?" He asks Hobi as he awkwardly looks around, finding everyone still smiling at him. He wanted to talk to Hobi since he still had to properly apologize for yesterday. Looking at Hobi smiling at him, he instantly feels a wave of relief rush through him.

"Kookie, you've grown up!" Hobi giggles, totally ignoring Jungkook's question. He notices the rashes on Hobi's arms have faded a bit, his face a little less red now. He looks in a better condition than last night.

"Huh?" Jungkook looks around puzzled. All the boys are giggling at this point. "I-is there something I need to know? Are you pranking on me?" He questions again.

"No. It's just.. you've grown up, Kookie." Jimin says this time, chuckling a bit.

"Uh, well, thanks? I guess." He bites his bottom lip as he settles down on one of the chairs, finding it really uncomfortable how everyone has stopped doing whatever they were up to and are just staring at him. "so uh, we have anything scheduled today?" He asks, trying to get at least something from someone. Something normal.

"Uh honey, if you want I can get you a beard wig? If such a thing exists?" Jin asks with complete sincerity, Jungkook's question being ignored once again.

"It's a bit too early to be a crackhead, don't ya think?" Jungkook snickers, only to get his head smacked by Jimin. "Bruh, you ever look at your face in the mirror?" he asks, taking a bite from his toast.

"Uh, yeah? When I get my makeup done? Or when I'm leaving home? Why?" Jungkook is really confused at this point and if someone doesn't explain it to him what's going on, he's gonna assume everything that happened since yesterday was a big fat prank or they're so mad at him that they literally went crazy.

"You need to look into a mirror more often so you'd realize how you've grown up, you know that fake beard and unibrow." Taehyung finally reveals it to him. Pointing at his face, he continues, "you really have grown up gguk, look at that beard, man!" He chuckles, patting Jungkook's chin.

"Fake beard and a unibrow?" Jungkook repeats, raising a brow. He instantly fishes his phone out of his pocket, opening the front camera. He sees his eyebrows joined and a French beard inked on his face with a marker."Sounds like someone really got comfortable last night." he mumbles to himself as he looks around, searching for Krystal. "You guys have seen Krystal? I need to ask her about today's schedule."

"Just say you wanna show her how you're all grown up and go." Jin chuckles and Jungkook just rolls his eyes at the comment. "She hasn't come out for breakfast yet. She must be in her room." Jin says, Jungkook finally getting an answer to at least one of his many questions.

He gets up from his seat to go see Krystal, but notices Namjoon and Yoongi aren't there for the breakfast, too. His breath hitches, " _they're still mad at me_." He thinks. "Where's Namjoon and Yoongi hyung?" He asks and sees the smile on everyone's face disappear slowly.

"Well, Yoongi hyung is just taking a long shower. Don't know about Joonie." Hobi answered, "Hey, Jungkook. Don't worry, yeah? No one's mad at you." He said, confirming with a nod and flashing a comforting smile at Jungkook.

No matter how much Jungkook wants to believe what Hobi said, he can't be convinced until he sees it himself. He just nods in response, smiling a bit before leaving the kitchen to find Krystal.

"Taking advantage of me when I'm sleeping, not cool bro." Jungkook says as soon he sees Krystal walking out of her room.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." Krystal bites her lip, trying to suppress a laugh. "I was just looking for you by the way."

"Oh, the sweet coincidence! What can I do for you milady?" Jungkook pretended to scratch his fake beard.

"Uh, first of all, wash that off your face" she giggles, "and get ready quickly we need to leave for a meeting." She commanded and Jungkook nodded instantly.

"And don't think you're getting away with this. Because I'm gonna have a damn hard time washing it off." Jungkook states, pointing at his inked face and earning a groan from Krystal as he leaves to get ready.

* * *

 

On their way to the meeting, everyone is surprisingly in a good mood except for Yoongi, who had been acting edgy the whole morning. The maknae line was in the other car since Jungkook was trying to avoid the wrath of Namjoon and hence, Krystal was driving Yoongi, Namjoon,Hobi and Jin to the meeting. So she had no other choice but to tolerate him being cranky.

"Dude. Please stop acting like a brat." Namjoon comments on something Yoongi just said.

"Get me a fucking coffee then. I'd appreciate it the next time if you guys let me know the schedule a day before rather than like 5 minutes ago." Yoongi scowls, rolling his eyes.

Krystal stops the car and turns around, glaring at Yoongi. "first of all, you were informed about it the last night. You'd know if you check your fucking messages. And now I'm gonna go grab you a coffee and I need you to be less disrespectful and cranky after that. It's too early for this." Krystal realizes she's loving this new found confidence while talking to Yoongi.

"Mind your language. You're a manager not a boss, don't forget that." Yoongi retorts as he throws his head at the back of the seat, shutting his eyes close.

"Yeah and you're a human not a bitch, don't forget that." Krystal spits back and gets out of the car.

Luckily enough, she pulled over near a Starbucks. She would've been really embarrassed if she couldn't find a coffee shop nearby after the confidence and attitude she left with. Yoongi would've chewed her raw.

The smell of coffee beans hits her as she walks in. " _Fucking great. So many people in the line. Ugh_ " She groans but joins the line anyway.

It was exceptionally a rough day for her to start with. As soon as she left Jungkook's room this morning, she got a text from Jinyoung asking her if she made any progress with Jungkook. She denied, of course. Good thing was: he was not home. He said he'd be at the office for the rest of the day and she felt relieved, grateful for not being able to see his face for one bright day. That was until she received a call from Mr. Bang Shi Hyuk, telling her they had a meeting to attend.

So now, not only she has to get out of the house but also be in the same room as Jinyoung for another day. And on top of that, Yoongi had been acting like a brat; disagreeing with her every damn time. And now the long queue. She has a bad feeling about today.

She looks in front of her to find it's only one girl and then she can order. She scrolls through her Twitter, trying to find anything that could make her day a little better. She ends up looking at the videos of Jungkook with dogs on the Stan Twitter for a good 15 minutes. The girl in the front still hasn't moved.

Krystal shuts her phone, shoving it in her pocket as she realizes there's a drama unfolding in front of her.

"Ma'am we can change it right this moment just give us a se-"

"I'm going to sue you. I need a new drink, you get that? You messed up my name and that's totally your fault. I don't want to drink in this anymore." A short girl with dark brown hair and a slightly chubby figure, looking oddly familiar to Krystal, yelled at the barista.

"Ma'am, that doesn't make sense. I'll just correct the name and you're good to go! Why make a scene out of this?"

Krystal scrunches her eyes to look what the mess was about. She focuses on the cup the girl was holding, trying to read the mistake. "Jasmin?" She mouths.

"A scene!? I am the one making a scene out of this!? You guys are the one always messing up people's name and I am the one making a scene? I'm going t-" the short girl is interrupted by Krystal as she reads out the name on the cup out loud "Jazmine! " and her jaw falls to the ground.

"See! That's how it's spelled, with a fucking 'z'." The girl, Jazmin, turns around to smile at Krystal but both their eyes go wide, none of them uttering a single word.

"Jazmin." Krystal repeats.

"Krystal." The brunette whispers, her face blank.

"I- I uh, can get one Espresso and three Americanos to go?" Krystal stutters, pushing past Jazmin and towards the counter.

"It's been a while, Park. Don't ignore me now." Jazmin says in a low voice, a smirk evident on her face.

"Can I get one Espresso and 3 Americaons to go, as soon as possible, please?" Krystal repeats, her voice a bit louder this time; her hands shaking as she fiddles with her bag to take out the money.

The barista starts preparing her order as she stands there anxiously, looking everywhere but at the girl standing right beside her.

"C'mon, Krys! Is this how you treat your best friend? Or may I say... your ex best friend?" Jazmin chuckles bitterly and Krystal turns her head at that, turning around to look her dead in the eye now.

" I don't know who you are. I have nothing to do with you." Krystal says, keeping a straight face but the brunette has a smirk plastered on her face. "But weren't we supposed to be best friends and grow old together and marry the love of our lives together in Bahamas? While we sing at our own weddings?" Jazmin says, definitely aware of how she's getting under Krystal's skin.

"Yes. That was until you decided to be a fucking cunt. Look, Jazmin. I believe you are a respectful women and you wouldn't want me to start saying shit here right in front of everyone. So it'd be beneficial for both of us if you keep your dirt bag shut." Krystal states with a tight lipped smile and turns around to face the barista, "My order?" He hands her a tray with four cups. She grabs the tray and is ready to leave when Jazmin yanks her back by the back of her shirt. Krystal stumbles onto something and the tray falls from her hand. She ends up tripping on one of the cups and falls down as well.

Everyone present in the cafe goes silent. Some try to rush to help her up but hesitate. Krystal stares at the ground, hoping for it to open up and swallow her whole. She's so embarrassed right now. She looks at the spilled coffee and takes a deep breath. She gets up, patting her butt clean and trying to walk out of the cafe without creating more nuisance. She hates this so much, she hates having all the eyes on her; hates having the person from her past who contributed in making her life a living hell, show up just like that. She hates how the memories rush back in her head; the good and the bad.

"You're still used to it, I see." Jazmin comments at how she just stood up and was walking away all by herself, without trying to fight back.

"You're still a dumb teenager, I see." Krystal turns around to face her again, You've turned into a psychopath, Jazmin. And I'm not giving you the satisfaction of getting on my nerves. You want me to fight back and yell at you and that's exactly what I'm not going to do." she is so close to breaking down, her knees feel like they are about to give up anytime. She doesn't want to breakdown though, not in front of her. She won't be a weak person in front of her this time.

"Huh. You're not fun anymore, Krys." Jazmin scoffs. "Well, you never were fun to begin with" Krystal retorts, shrugs and turns around to leave.

While walking out, she doesn't notice a known face covered with a mask, standing at the entrance, perfectly mixing in with the crowd.

"No idea what satisfaction does bullying like a stuck up, highschool bitch, gives you but I'd suggest you shove it up your ass." the man in the black mask calmly says as he walks past Jazmin, loud enough for her to hear it. And she does. The expression on her face confirms it.

"I'd like to take the same order that lady asked for before being attacked by a psychopath." the barista nods and hands him his order quickly.

The man leaves before narrowing his eyes one last time at Jazmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good enough? Really bad? Man! It'll take some time but I'll improve I promise. All I need is your support and love to keep going. Please interact with me :( I'm good I swear.
> 
> Have a great day/ night ahead bbs <3 xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first time writing a fanfic so please spare me. This is gonna be a long ass fic and there's an inside ship too! I'll update regularly I promise. leave ideas and opinions in comments. I LOVE YOU ALL <3
> 
> Yell at me on Instagram @yoonkookass  
>  twitter @yoonkookass


End file.
